


Su Questo Sangue, Giuro

by Leniam



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Sexual Content, Supernatural Elements, and funny, hannigram AU, trust me - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-05-08 23:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 36,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14704377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leniam/pseuds/Leniam
Summary: La tragedia appena accaduta nella vita di Will Graham lo lascia privo della forza necessaria ad andare avanti. Così, in una sera più difficile delle altre, Will decide di rivisitare il luogo dove tutto per lui è stato stravolto.Ed è proprio lì che farà un incontro che cambierà di nuovo le carte in tavola e che lo porterà faccia a faccia con qualcosa di inspiegabile.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Normalmente scrivo storie strane, ma questa le batte tutte.  
> Non so neanche come definirla, non ha definizione. Voi cominciate a leggerla e poi quando le vostre sopracciglia si toccheranno l’una con l’altra fatemi pure tutte le domande che vorrete. Ci spiegheremo questa storia tra noi, le troveremo magari anche un genere.  
> Nasce sempre dalla maratona horror fatta tempo fa. Volevo tantissimo esplorare l’angst, ma a modo mio. E questa è una delle poche soluzioni che ho trovato per la mia pace mentale.  
> Fidatevi di me anche se l’inizio sembra atroce. Sapete che non potrei mai fare un torto a questi due.  
> Incontrerete un personaggio che non proviene dal mondo di Hannibal (sì, se comincio coi crossover è la fiiiiine) ma da quello di Supernatural; un telefilm che a me personalmente ha regalato una quantità spropositata di personaggi interessanti, pur avendolo abbandonato cinque o sei stagioni fa. E il personaggio usato qui è in assoluto il mio preferito. Non so quanto di lui sia rimasto come lo ricordavo, magari nel corso delle altre stagioni è cambiato, ma mi serviva parte della sua natura, non proprio mantenuta identica.  
> Quindi intuirete che c’è del sovrannaturale. A livelli di guardia, eh? Roba che nemmeno Buffy.
> 
> Appena ho terminato questa fic è uscito il tema su cui è basato il nuovo libro di arte delle Fannibals dedicato a Hannibal Lecter, Ravage.   
> Ecco, ci sono rimasta, perché se fosse stato aperto anche alle fic in altre lingue avrei senz’altro provato a sottoporre questa, magari cambiandola un po’. Ma diciamo che il tema c’è.   
> Prendetelo per il mio contributo al libro dall’esterno. 
> 
> Alla fin fine, nonostante la particolarità, posso dirmi soddisfatta del risultato. Mi piace forse più di tutto il fatto che parta dalla più seria delle situazioni e che continui ad essere seria tranne quando compare il nuovo personaggio. Spezza tantissimo l’atmosfera ed era esattamente il ruolo che volevo dargli.  
> Aggiornerò i tags mano a mano, non voglio spoilerare troppo.   
> Bene, vi lascio al primo capitolo e vediamo che ne sarà. Insultatemi fra tre o quattro però. :D
> 
> Len

Non c’era stata occasione di dirgli che lo amava.

Questo era doloroso anche più della mancanza stessa.

Will svitò il tappo del whisky e bevve direttamente dalla bottiglia. Tanto l’avrebbe finita tutta.

Aprì la porta che dava sul retro della sua piccola abitazione a Wolf Trap e una sferzata di vento lo colpì in pieno viso.

Le lacrime cominciarono a scendere, silenziose, implacabili, come ogni sera dal giorno in cui Hannibal era caduto da quella maledetta scogliera.

Ingoiò tre sorsi che gli bruciarono gola e stomaco.

L’aria gli asciugò per poco le guance umide, ma quelle si bagnarono di nuovo. Avrebbe pianto ancora per tutta la notte.

L’uomo che amava non c’era più, l’oceano se l’era portato via. Nemmeno un corpo su cui piangere.

Forse avrebbe pianto per il resto della sua vita.

 

 

Recarsi al lavoro era un’abitudine talmente consolidata che era stato strano il periodo di allontanamento al quale era stato costretto dopo la morte del suo collega.

Era una necessità prendersi una vacanza se il tuo partner veniva scaraventato giù da una scogliera durante una colluttazione con un pazzo, apparentemente.

Necessità per chiunque tranne che per lui che non voleva fare altro che massacrarsi di lavoro, per non pensare. Il fatto che Hannibal non fosse lì ad indagare con lui lo uccideva, ma non tanto quanto pensare a lui al chiuso delle quattro mura di casa sua.

“Ehi, Will…” il tono mesto con cui lo salutò Jack sperava fosse per sincero dolore per la perdita di Hannibal e non un tono di circostanza che da quel momento in avanti avrebbe usato con lui. “Non è un po’ presto per tornare al lavoro?”

“Presto rispetto a cosa?” domandò Will con un’alzata di spalle.

Dietro alla sua frase c’era la semplice constatazione che non sarebbe mai andata meglio, non sarebbe mai scemato il dolore, quindi che senso aveva aspettare?

Ma alle orecchie di Jack con tutta probabilità quella suonava solo come una dimostrazione di dedizione al lavoro.

“Immagino sia meglio cercare di proseguire il lavoro che stava facendo anche lui,” commentò Jack, “È come onorare il suo ricordo. È quello che vorrebbe anche lui.”

Will stiracchiò un sorriso pensando _Che cazzo ne sai di quello che lui vorrebbe?_ e si diresse al suo ufficio, a quello che era stato il _loro_ ufficio, suo e di Hannibal: l’unità speciale di scienze comportamentali dell’FBI.

Speciale perché le menti criminali studiate da loro erano fuori dal comune, come fuori dal comune erano i crimini da loro commessi.

Si abbandonò seduto sulla sedia che slittò e giro su se stessa andando a sbattere contro l’armadietto archivio. Gli cadde tra le gambe la foto che ritraeva lui e Hannibal all’ultima cena con i colleghi del dipartimento, prima di Natale. Si tenevano un braccio sulle spalle l’un l’altro, le teste unite, un bel sorriso in faccia, metà divertimento e metà buon vino.

Will non avrebbe mai più sorriso così, alcolici o meno.

“Toc toc,” disse Beverly facendo capolino.

“Ehi,” Will tirò su di scatto la testa dalla foto e la rimise dov’era. Troppo tardi.

Beverly, pensierosa e accigliata, lo guardò a labbra strette.

“Will,” mormorò, “So quanto è dura. È dura per tutti, ma per te…”

No, Will credeva che Beverly non avesse la minima idea di quanto fosse molto più che dura. Era insostenibile.

“Ho bisogno di un caso, Bev,” disse Will spingendosi con la sedia sotto alla scrivania, “C’è qualche nuovo brillante criminale su cui possia… Posso lavorare?” si corresse sul finale. Si morsicò un labbro.

“Non penso faticherai a trovare un caso, Will,” rispose Beverly, “Solo non strafare, ok? E parla col dottor Gideon appena puoi.”

Will le sorrise annuendo per assicurarsi che se ne stesse andando.

Ma non aveva bisogno di parlare con nessuno, tantomeno con lo psichiatra del dipartimento.

Lo psichiatra che più l’aveva aiutato e l’unico con cui parlava volentieri era in fondo all’oceano adesso; un faccia a faccia con Gideon sarebbe stato solo un massacro inutile e crudele.

Che lo lasciassero in pace. Era appena rientrato e già tutti si erano messi in fila per sistemargli la vita. Non conoscevano l’estensione dei suoi sentimenti per Hannibal e pensavano che parlare con qualcuno e lasciar trascorrere il tempo avrebbe sistemato tutto.

Dio… Se avesse potuto mettersi ad urlare non sarebbe riuscito a smettere mai più.

Aveva urlato quando Hannibal, spinto da Dolarhyde, era rotolato giù per la scogliera. E stava ancora urlando da allora, nella sua testa non aveva mai smesso. Ma sarebbe stato liberatorio poterlo fare sul serio.

E forse l’unico posto in cui poterlo fare era proprio il luogo in cui Hannibal era morto.

 

 

C’erano ancora i sigilli della polizia scientifica tutti attorno alla casa sulla scogliera. Il sangue di Dolarhyde, della ferita mortale che però non gli aveva impedito di uccidere Hannibal, era rappreso ma ben visibile a terra. Will ricordò il taglio sulla gola e quegli occhi che sprizzavano odio quando si era scagliato su Hannibal.

Will si piegò sulle ginocchia con un verso strozzato.

Non aveva fatto in tempo. Aveva spiccato una corsa per fermare Dolarhyde, ma non era arrivato in tempo ed era stata sufficiente una spallata. Hannibal aveva perso l’equilibrio.

L’immagine che l’avrebbe distrutto per sempre era quella di Hannibal con le braccia protese verso di lui, gli occhi spalancati, consapevole di quello che stava per succedere.

E niente. Lui non aveva potuto fare niente.

Piangere era inutile ed era tutto ciò che gli rimaneva da fare.

Così pianse ancora, seduto proprio dove il sangue di Dolarhyde aveva sporcato il selciato.

 

Fece quello che si era prefisso di fare.

Urlò a squarciagola per minuti interi dalla scogliera verso l’oceano.

Urlò il nome di Hannibal, urlò imprecazioni, urlò di dolore.

Quando fu sicuro di non avere più voce e di essersi raschiato la gola in modo che avrebbe sentito ogni singolo sorso di whisky bevuto, girò su se stesso ed entrò in casa. Strappò i sigilli e aprì la porta.

La quantità di cose di cui non gli importava era salita esponenzialmente dal giorno della morte di Hannibal. L’aveva appena sperimentato lì, sul ciglio del precipizio, quando per una frazione di secondo aveva pensato di buttarsi.

Era troppo codardo?

O aveva paura che dopo, di Hannibal, non gli sarebbe rimasto nemmeno il ricordo?

La casa era stata ripulita, ma qualche segno della lotta che lì dentro era cominciata ancora era distinguibile, soprattutto da lui che la ricordava come fosse una registrazione video.

Vicino al divano era dove aveva pensato per la prima volta che avrebbero arrestato Dolarhyde. Accanto alla vetrata dove aveva sperato almeno che l’avrebbero fermato e piuttosto ucciso, pur di non vederlo scappare di nuovo. E fuori… Fuori era dove Hannibal per primo si era reso conto che, pur fermandolo, qualcosa avrebbero perso entrambi.  

Bene, nella casa non erano ancora stati svuotati mobili e armadietti. Quello degli alcolici non aveva grande scelta, ma si sarebbe accontentato.

Finì la bottiglia nel giro di un’ora e prima di addormentarsi contro al divano si godette due soli minuti di oblio senza pensare a Hannibal. Due soli minuti in cui si ritrovò nel suo ruscello immaginario a pescare.

 

 

Si svegliò nel cuore della notte, abituato alla sgradevole sensazione della testa che minacciava di scoppiare e dagli occhi tanto gonfi da non riuscire a tenere le palpebre aperte. Era meno abituato alla schiena indolenzita e all’odore ferroso che sentiva tutto attorno a lui.

Quante ore aveva trascorso con la schiena contro il bordo del divano? Quante ore all’aria gelida che proveniva dalla scogliera attraverso la vetrata aperta?

Rizzò la schiena con una smorfia di dolore. Si guardò attorno constatando che quel posto, di notte, con i ricordi che suscitava, le ombre ed i rumori era ancora più spaventoso. Si appoggiò al cuscino dietro di lui per darsi la spinta per alzarsi e fu allora che la vide; la sagoma nera seduta in fondo al divano.

 

 

“Non ti metterai ad urlare di nuovo, vero?” la voce era quella di un uomo. Will portò d’istinto la mano alla fondina della pistola. Che non c’era.

“È inutile che cerchi un’arma, per due motivi,” nel chiaroscuro delle tenebre Will vide l’uomo tirare su due dita, “Il primo è che non te la sei portata dietro, temi troppo di provare il forte desiderio di premertela alla tempia. Ma il secondo motivo è il più importante in realtà. Non puoi uccidermi.”

Will si ritrovò imbambolato ad ascoltarlo, ancora seduto a terra, con un palmo appoggiato al pavimento e uno al fianco.

“Chi sei?” gli chiese.

L’uomo scoppiò a ridere, “Bella domanda. Se fossimo in un film a quest’ora dovrei dirti qualche cazzata tipo: io ho molti nomi…” impostò la voce con un basso timbro per incutere timore. “In realtà è esattamente il contrario, ne ho uno solo, sempre quello, dalla notte dei tempi.”

Will era troppo abituato agli psicopatici figli di puttana per trovare l’uomo anche solo minimamente interessante. Ma quello non era un buon momento per dargli sui nervi.

“Sì, bravo, perché non stai qui mentre faccio una telefonata?” disse Will tirandosi su in piedi con un immane sforzo.

L’uomo lo indicò, “Vedi? Vedi? Questo è quello che mi piace di te. Potrei essere un killer armato, potrei essere pericoloso ma al momento a te non frega nulla,” l’uomo si alzò a sua volta dal divano.

Fece un paio di passi avanti facendo indietreggiare Will suo malgrado.

Gli si rivelò un normalissimo uomo, forse di qualche anno più vecchio di lui, dai capelli scuri e corti, gli occhi grandi sul viso rotondo e allegro. Vestito con abiti talmente scuri che la testa sembrava volteggiare nell’oscurità. Chissà che l’intenzione non fosse proprio quella.

“Vuoi morire, Will?” chiese l’uomo con le braccia dietro alla schiena.

Sentendo il suo nome, Will abbassò il mento e ringhiò di nuovo, “Chi sei?”

“La risposta alle tue preghiere?”

Will rise e scosse la testa.

“Hai più volte detto, meglio urlato, che avresti fatto qualunque cosa per riaverlo indietro,” disse l’uomo, “Ho sentito bene?”

Incazzato per il fatto che l’uomo fosse stato testimone di ogni suo sfogo quella sera, più incazzato per quello che per la presenza stessa dell’uomo, Will gli andò sotto con un paio di falcate, “Chi cazzo sei?” ripeté. “E cosa vuoi?”

“Voglio ridarti il tuo compagno,” l’uomo si strinse nelle spalle, “Mi sento buono anch’io, soprattutto dopo Natale, dopo che… L’Altro,” fece un gesto con la mano, “Ha fatto sfoggio di tutta la sua benevolenza. Voglio aiutarti. Davvero,” alzò il tono quasi a renderlo stridulo sulle ultime parole.

“Vuoi ridarmi…” Will lasciò in sospeso la frase.

“Hannibal,” concluse l’uomo annuendo, “Già. Bel nome comunque. Mi piacciono i nomi esotici. Anche il mio…”

“Vuoi ridarmi Hannibal,” lo interruppe Will.

“Quante volte lo devi dire per capirlo?” l’uomo lo guardò con espressione annoiata, “Non devi bere così tanto, ti fa male.”

“Tu invece,” Will gli puntò un dito contro al petto, “Devi andare a parlare con uno bravo e soprattutto… Devi levarti dai piedi. Non so perché tu sia sulla scena di un crimine, ma se non vuoi che ti faccia arrestare sparisci. Ora.”

“Posso sparire in qualsiasi momento, ma lasciami dire prima una cosa, Will,” l’uomo incrociò le braccia al petto. “Non farti scappare quest’occasione, non capita tutti i giorni. Il tuo disperato appello è stato ascoltato, sono qui per accoglierlo. Ho il potere di riportare qui il tuo compagno, devi solo darmi qualcosa in cambio fare… Un patto con me.”

“Sei il diavolo,” Will sollevò le sopracciglia e sorrise sarcastico.

“Mmmh,” l’uomo tentennò, “Diciamo che ho la mia bella fetta di lavoro da svolgere, ma non su vette così alte. Mi limito ad essere il Re dell’Inferno.”

“Perfetto,” ribatté Will, “Va bene. Non disturbarti, so dov’è la porta, vado via io,” Will si diresse alla vetrata ancora aperta. Non doveva bere così tanto, davvero.

“Will,” lo richiamò l’uomo, “Se hai bisogno di me ormai sai come invocarmi. Il sangue di Dolarhyde non verrà via tanto facilmente da quel pavimento.”

“Sei…” Will si voltò per insultarlo, ma l’uomo non c’era più. L’odore ferroso si levò di nuovo nell’aria, pungente come quello del sangue, ma stordente come il gas.

 _Zolfo_ , pensò Will.

Si diede dell’idiota da solo e dopo aver passato rapidamente in rassegna tutte le sue notti precedenti decretò questa come la più realistica, ma non come la più strana.

Non era la prima volta che aveva allucinazioni, e non era la prima volta che beveva tanto da non distinguere più se stava dormendo o se era sveglio.

 

 

Trascorsero tre giorni tutti identici l’uno all’altro.

Al mattino si recava in ufficio con l’idea di focalizzare la sua attenzione su qualcosa che non fosse Hannibal. Falliva miseramente come metteva piede in ufficio. Tornava a casa la sera e beveva per stordirsi. Piangeva. Beveva. E beveva ancora.

Era come se una parte di lui gli fosse stata strappata via; non amputata, strappata, senza anestesia, senza cure post intervento.

Aveva una ferita aperta e gli mancava parte di sé.

E inevitabilmente aveva ripensato all’offerta dell’allucinazione.

Si era più volte ripetuto parola per parola lo scambio di battute col suo personale demone, lì sulla scogliera, ogni pausa, ogni cambio di intonazione. Tutto così reale che la puzza di zolfo se l’era sentita anche addosso, sui vestiti, quando la mattina dopo si era buttato sul letto di casa sua, distrutto.

L’uomo, il demone o quello che era, l’aveva schernito e gli aveva parlato come se lo conoscesse da una vita.

Certo, era una sua allucinazione, chi poteva conoscerlo meglio?

Ma perché la sua allucinazione si era presa la briga di dirgli che c’era la possibilità di riavere Hannibal?

Che assurdo e crudele parto della sua mente, uno che prometteva qualcosa così irrealizzabile eppure così desiderata.

Sarebbe stato più logico suggerirgli la stessa cosa che la sua mente gli aveva suggerito sul bordo della scogliera: _buttati_.  

Una mattina delle sue solite, dopo una notte trascorsa prima nei fumi dell’alcol e poi nell’insonnia causata dal dolore, si ritrovò in piedi al centro della stanza con le due poltrone. Quelle sulle quali lui e Hannibal solevano sedersi a chiacchierare uno di fronte all’altro, proprio come paziente e dottore.

“Un bicchiere di rosso è proprio quello che ci vuole,” aveva suggerito Hannibal una sera.

“Usavi bere coi tuoi pazienti quando esercitavi come psichiatra?” aveva chiesto Will.

“Tu non sei un mio paziente, sei il mio migliore amico.”

Quella semplice dichiarazione… Non era stata la prima volta che Hannibal l’aveva fatta e aveva sempre avuto il potere di fargli cascare il cuore al centro dello stomaco.

Ma quella sera si erano guardati per qualche secondo e poi Hannibal aveva sorriso.

Quel sorriso Will non l’avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Perché era stato così vicino a dirgli cosa provava e non l’aveva fatto.

Troppo tardi ora.

Il dolore era sempre presente, come una mano appoggiata sulla spalla che lo guidava ovunque, ma quando la mano si spostava dalla spalla alla bocca dello stomaco, allora Will non aveva nemmeno la forza di piangere. I singhiozzi non erano accompagnati da lacrime, erano solo disperati tentativi di respirare.

Non c’era una sola cosa che non gli ricordasse Hannibal, perché con lui aveva condiviso la sua vita negli ultimi due anni.

Le cene che si trasformavano in lunghe lamentele di Hannibal su quanto cibo fritto Will cucinava e mangiava, le passeggiate lungo il ruscello che aiutavano Will a pensare ai casi.

Hannibal che esultava quando una svolta clamorosa avveniva a seguito di un’intuizione di Will.

Hannibal che aveva brillanti intuizioni lui stesso.

Il loro modo di celebrare la chiusura di un caso: tirare fino al mattino a giocare a poker puntando favori invece di soldi.

“Colazione a letto per una settimana,” era stata una delle migliori puntate di Hannibal.

Perché Will aveva vinto, con un tris. E veder comparire Hannibal alla sua porta ogni mattina con le uova strapazzate ancora calde era stato il paradiso.

Era ancora al centro della stanza a cercare la forza per muovere un passo, incapace di farlo perché i ricordi sembravano volerlo schiacciare a terra.

Quella mano appoggiata alla bocca dello stomaco lo trapassò afferrandogli le viscere. La sensazione di non aver voglia di andare avanti si ripresentò meno timida dell’ultima volta, come per controllare se fosse adesso il momento giusto per reclamare la sua vita.

Ma se non si era buttato dalla scogliera quella sera…

Cosa gli aveva chiesto il _Re dell’Inferno_?

_Vuoi morire, Will?_

L’estrema soluzione, l’ultima spiaggia.

Se era pronto a quello era pronto a qualsiasi altra cosa. Ecco perché la sua allucinazione gli aveva proposto l’assurdità di avere Hannibal indietro.

Era lo stesso che dire: ucciditi, non c’è altra soluzione.

Il tempo di mettersi un paio di pantaloni e afferrare le chiavi dell’auto.

Will si diresse nuovamente alla scogliera.

 

 

Se doveva essere così, allora che fosse nello stesso punto esatto in cui era caduto Hannibal.

Will trasse un profondo respiro, chiuse gli occhi e lì, sul ciglio del dirupo, si abbandonò a tutti i ricordi che aveva di Hannibal; un modo semplice perché il dolore tornasse ad abbracciarlo tanto forte da volerlo far saltare nel vuoto.

Hannibal che lo chiamava Graham nel bel mezzo di una discussione, lui che rideva, Hannibal che minacciava di cucinargli pesce in gelatina, lui che rispondeva minacciando di prendere un cane…

I casi chiusi perché insieme lavoravano come una macchina infallibile, le giornate massacranti in ufficio che però portavano sempre a risultati grandiosi.

I giorni di festa più belli della sua vita, trascorsi non da solo di fronte al camino, ma a giocare a carte con lui.

Will riaprì gli occhi.

Guardò l’oceano in lontananza.

Non voleva morire.

Si voltò verso la grossa macchia dl sangue di Dolarhyde, ancora distinguibile come giorni prima.

Lui rivoleva Hannibal.

Non era mai stato uno stupido e non credeva nelle favole. Ma stava anche per morire e quindi non importava più in quante stronzate avrebbe creduto e quante ne avrebbe fatte.

Raggiunse la chiazza marrone scuro a terra e si abbassò a posarci una mano sopra.

“Forza, ti sto chiamando, compari adesso,” si limitò a dire.

Se la prima volta aveva invocato un demonio senza nemmeno rendersene conto, solo attraverso il suo dolore, allora adesso, a maggior ragione, sarebbe dovuto comparire all’istante. Perché il dolore non accennava a scemare, anzi si gonfiava ogni giorno di più, un palloncino nero pieno di gas tossico. Una volta esploso l’avrebbe ucciso e Will era proprio a pochi secondi dall’esplosione, senza più nulla da perdere.

Eppure fece uno scatto all’indietro finendo col sedere a terra quando lo stesso uomo di qualche giorno prima gli comparve davanti.

Non era stato pronto fino in fondo a credere.

“E non sono pronto neanche adesso,” mormorò Will come sovrappensiero, senza distogliere lo sguardo dall’uomo che, con le mani guantate di nero, una dentro l’altra, gli sorrideva radioso.

“Non sei pronto a morire?” gli chiese l’uomo, “Vorrei ben sperare, mi hai chiamato… O forse non sei pronto a credere? Posso aiutarti in quello.”

Will scalciò all’indietro, si sollevò sulle mani per rimettersi in piedi e fronteggiò l’uomo.

“Voglio…” sussurrò, “Voglio credere,”alzò la voce con tono risoluto.

“Un passo avanti dalla scorsa volta,” l’uomo gli si avvicinò, “È diventato insopportabile, eh?” chiese sporgendosi col busto e arricciando il naso divertito.

“Ti diverte il mio dolore?” chiese Will aggrottando le sopracciglia.

“Ti è sfuggito qualcosa?” allargò le braccia l’uomo, “Sono il Re dell’Inferno. Ora… D’accordo che nella maggior parte delle mie rappresentazioni si dicono stronzate, ma ricordati che un fondo di verità nelle leggende c’è sempre. Io faccio un sacco di cose per divertimento. In questo caso non è tanto il tuo dolore a divertirmi, quanto quello che saresti disposto a fare per cancellarlo,” l’uomo gli strizzò l’occhio, “Allora… Pronto a credere?”

Will deglutì. Chiuse gli occhi annuendo più volte. “Sì. Sì, certo.”

“Allora riuniamo la coppia,” disse il Re sfregandosi le mani.

La testa di Will scattò di lato, sentì ogni tendine del collo urlare. “Cosa?” chiese, “Cos’hai detto?”

“Non vuoi rivederlo? Come prova della mia buona fede. Prima di stipulare il contratto mi sembra corretto…” il Re roteò una mano nell’aria senza terminare la frase. Lo stava guardando sempre con quel misto di divertimento e scherno snervante.

Will deglutì a vuoto.

Vederlo…

Vederlo…

Si sarebbe strappato il cuore anche per vederlo in un’allucinazione. Che importava? Certo che voleva vederlo.

“Sì!” esclamò Will, “Sì, voglio…vederlo,” la voce si spezzò a metà frase. Già gli mancava il respiro alla sola idea di poter posare gli occhi su un ricordo di lui più vivido di una foto incorniciata.

“Ok!” il demone esultò, “Pronto…” batté le mani con un suono che ricordò più lo scoppio di un petardo e qualche attimo dopo, alla destra del demone, comparve Hannibal.

Dal nulla, come fosse sempre stato lì mimetizzato con l’ambiente. Indossava gli abiti con cui era caduto dalla scogliera. Gli ultimi abiti che avesse mai indossato, visto che il suo corpo non era mai emerso dalle onde.

Hannibal si stava guardando attorno in confusione.

La confusione sparì dal suo volto quando vide Will e allora sorrise, le labbra distese, i denti scoperti, gli occhi vivaci. “Will…” mormorò arrotolando la lingua attorno alle L in quel modo che a Will faceva stringere le mani a pugno.

Stavolta invece Will le premette entrambe contro alla bocca, nel tentativo di reprimere un mugolio addolorato ed entusiasta allo stesso tempo.

D’istinto gli andò incontro e si infilò tra le sue braccia.

Si sarebbe potuto accontentare dell’allucinazione.

Si sarebbe potuto accontentare di godere della sua vista un’ultima volta per poi scoprire che era stato tutto un sogno, che era tutto frutto della sua mente.

Si sarebbe potuto accontentare… Non fosse stato per quell’abbraccio. Non fosse stato per il suo odore. Non fosse stato per il calore della sua pelle che Will sentì contro la sua guancia quando nascose il viso nell’incavo della sua spalla.

Era reale. Reale come le lacrime che non gli riusciva di fermare.

“Ti prego…” mormorò stridulo come il guaito di un cane, “Ti prego non lasciarmi più…”

“Ecco,” si inserì la voce del demone, “Questo potrebbe essere un problema.”

Qualche secondo dopo Will fu sbalzato in avanti, inciampò e cadde in ginocchio. Non c’era più nessuno a cui reggersi.

“Oh no no no…” Will piagnucolò come un bambino, “No…”

Il Re si abbassò alla sua altezza. “Non sarai mica uno di quegli ingrati senza onore che pretendono un dono prezioso senza dare nulla in cambio?” il tono della sua voce si era trasformato da gioviale a minaccioso in una manciata di parole. “O pensi che qualcuno possa ritornare dal regno dei morti solo perché tu piangi un po’?”

Will si voltò a guardarlo. Gli occhi umidi e rossi socchiusi in dolore e rabbia. “Dov’è?” ringhiò.

“Questo non è affar tuo.”

“DOV’È?” urlò Will rimettendosi in piedi.

Il Re dell’Inferno non diede segno di scomporsi; rimase accosciato, con le mani congiunte e i gomiti appoggiati sulle ginocchia. In silenzio a guardarlo.

“Hai finito?” gli chiese, finalmente dando segni di vita, “Per essere così bravo ad interpretare le menti deviate non sembri molto sveglio quando si tratta di avere a che fare con una delle migliori. Invece di ringraziare quello che il buon Francis qui ha cominciato…” disse indicando il sangue rappreso a terra, “Mi tratti come se a me,” si indicò deciso, “Dovesse fregare qualcosa di ciò che tu chiedi o vuoi.”

Si rialzò da terra e, seppure il demone non fosse più alto di lui, Will si sentì schiacciare dalla sua presenza.

Ora.

Non era accaduto l’altra volta, ma ora gli sembrava che tutto intorno ci fosse solo questa creatura, qualunque cosa fosse, e la sua aura.

“Fino a prova contraria ho dato io qualcosa a te e completamente gratis,” il demone annuì chiudendo gli occhi, “Prego, non c’è di che. Posso andarmene ora se mi dici che questo ti basta. Non hai obblighi. Per adesso sei ancora in tempo.”

“Farò tutto ciò che vuoi. Tutto,” non ci pensò nemmeno su. Will non ne ebbe alcun bisogno. Non con la guancia che ancora era riscaldata dalla pelle di Hannibal.

Da cupo e minaccioso il re tornò allegro e giocoso. Saltellò sul posto, “Oh!” esultò sorridendo, “Ora sì che parli la mia lingua!”  

“Tutto è fin troppo anche per me,” continuò il Re, “In realtà ti chiedo solo il piccolo favore di darmi qualcuno in cambio. Sai… Riporto in vita un uomo, c’è un posto vacante… Non è corretto,” gli schiacciò l’occhiolino.

Will allargò la bocca finché le parole non gli uscirono, “Mi stai chiedendo di uccidere qualcuno?” domandò.

Il demone fece una smorfia incassando la testa nelle spalle.

Will chiuse gli occhi, scosse la testa, li riaprì. “No… No… Hannibal non vorrebbe mai una cosa del genere.”

“Già,” ribatté pronto il Re dell’Inferno, “Già, lui probabilmente non vorrebbe,” con espressione contrita, “Ma tu?” chiese sporgendosi.

Will lo guardò con la coda dell’occhio.

“Tu cosa desideri?” domandò il demone, “Lasciarlo lì dov’è? Quando potrebbe vivere di nuovo quella sua vita conclusasi troppo presto e così ingiustamente…”

Will rivide il volo dalla scogliera di Hannibal. Rivide Dolarhyde morire subito dopo.

Doveva essere lui l’unico ad andarsene. Lui, l’assassino, il cattivo.

“Lo rivoglio qui,” ammise Will in un bisbiglio.

“Come?”

“Rivoglio Hannibal,” ripeté Will, “Lo rivoglio qui perché è qui che dovrebbe stare. Non è giusto…”

Il Re dell’Inferno aprì le braccia in risposta, sottolineando la logica conclusione a cui si era giunti.

Will annuì lento. Ingoiando un groppo di saliva sollevò il mento deciso. “D’accordo,” mormorò.

“Siamo d’accordo allora! Bene!” esclamò il demone felice. “A presto allora…” si girò per andarsene.

“Ehi!” Will lo richiamò, lo raggiunse, “Ehi, che significa? Niente… Patto? Niente…”

“Firma col sangue?” chiese il re.

“Già,” annuì Will.

“Non ce n’è bisogno,” il demone si strinse nelle spalle. “Finché non farai quanto richiesto di Hannibal non avrai che il ricordo,” sussurrò, “Il patto sarà più che suggellato, quando spargerai il sangue della tua vittima. E ti do un consiglio. Sceglila saggiamente.”


	2. Chapter 2

Will visse i giorni successivi in un limbo tra assurdità, dolore e terrore.

L’assurda sensazione di aver sognato tutto sempre presente, il dolore per la mancanza di Hannibal più forte ogni giorno, il terrore di essere pronto a fare quanto richiesto dal demone in un angolo della sua mente, come costante compagnia.

In risposta a tutto la voce di Hannibal che gli ripeteva un discorso fatto tante volte, il discorso su cui avevano basato tutto il loro lavoro, tutto l’impegno che avevano messo nella risoluzione dei loro casi; togliere una vita è la cosa più orribile del mondo. Il crimine più grosso ed imperdonabile.

Il pensiero di Hannibal in proposito lo conosceva bene, Will non poteva far finta di esserselo dimenticato.

Fu una mattina di qualche giorno dopo che Jack lo chiamò nel suo ufficio mettendolo di fronte alle foto di alcune giovani ragazze scomparse.

“So che questo è un momento difficile per tutti e soprattutto per te,” iniziò Jack.

E Will troncò subito la pappardella iniziale. “Jack, dimmi solo di che si tratta.”

“Solo se sei pronto a…” Jack mise le mani avanti.

“Vuoi farmi credere che state lavorando a questo caso da giorni e che solo ora hai il coraggio di chiedermi di salire a cavallo?” disse Will, spostandosi da una foto all’altra e mettendo a fuoco ogni volto, “Non credo. Credo che tu abbia appena trovato un corpo. Se l’avessi trovato prima mi avresti chiamato prima. Anche la sera stessa in cui Hannibal è morto.”

Jack rimase in silenzio qualche secondo; Will non poté dire se avesse o meno il suo sguardo puntato addosso, ma avrebbe scommesso di sì. E avrebbe scommesso anche su uno sguardo piuttosto alterato.

Non c’era più Hannibal a tenere le redini del puledro imbizzarrito Graham, Jack doveva abituarsi.

E doveva abituarsi anche al fatto che a Will fregava davvero poco di quello che si pensava di lui, nelle condizioni attuali in cui si trovava. Volevano farlo lavorare ad un caso? Si prendevano quello che comportava: avere a che fare con lui.

Jack inspirò prima di rispondere, ignorando completamente l’ultimo commento. “Abbiamo trovato il corpo di una giovane donna stamattina,” rivelò ciò che Will aveva già intuito con un tono stizzito, “Ed è spaventosamente simile a tutte le altre ragazze che vedi qui. Finora sono state dichiarate scomparse… Ma forse è il caso di pronunciare le parole serial killer.”

Will annuì, “Immagino la scena del crimine sia ancora intatta…per me,” disse Will.

“Esattamente.”

 

 

 

Rimontare in sella non fu uno svago al suo dolore; non che ci avesse sperato. L’ufficio era silenzioso, anche di più dopo aver rimosso le pile dall’orologio a lancette, snervante con quel suo _tic-toc tic-toc_.

Senza Hannibal gli era difficile pensare. Era parlare con lui che metteva in moto la sua mente, che lo aiutava a fare tutti i collegamenti, che faceva lampeggiare di rosso gli indizi prima ancora che diventassero prove certe.

Senza Hannibal poteva contare giusto sulla sua empatia, ma doveva essersi danneggiata in qualche modo, perché da quando Hannibal era caduto non sentiva molto a parte un costante ronzio, un lamento disperato che suonava come una sola lettera mormorata all’infinito _mmmmmm_.

Si appoggiò allo schienale della sedia e chiuse gli occhi.

_La ragazza è stata rimessa a letto, è stata medicata, il killer si è preso cura di lei dopo averla uccisa…_

Immaginò Hannibal alle sue spalle, mezzo seduto sulla cassettiera metallica, quella che lui trovava orribile alla vista. Le lunghe gambe incrociate, le mani in grembo.

_Come se volesse disfare il più possibile di quanto già fatto._

Hannibal avrebbe detto.

_Ormai era morta, ma non ha voluto tenerla con sé, perché?_

Chiese Will.

_C’era qualcosa di lei che non andava, se n’è accorto e si è pentito di quanto fatto. Troppo tardi…_

Hannibal avrebbe allungato da dietro una mano e gli avrebbe appoggiato il polso su una spalla. Tra le dita avrebbe avuto una caramella alla menta. Will sentì l’odore e il sapore di tutte quelle che aveva accettato.

_Qualcosa non andava. E l’ha riportata indietro. Col rischio di essere preso. Un atto d’amore. Un malato atto d’amore._

Hannibal emise quella calda risatina tipica dei momenti in cui qualcosa di importante sul caso era emerso.

Will riaprì gli occhi puntati al soffitto.

Si voltò.

Sarebbe stato perfetto ora se avesse potuto vedere il viso di Hannibal sorridergli.

Ma Hannibal non c’era più.

 

Quando al laboratorio richiese i risultati dell’autopsia, risultò che la giovane donna aveva un tumore al fegato.

Dunque c’era qualcosa che non andava in lei.

C’era qualcosa che non andava nella carne.

 _Will_ , sentì la voce di Hannibal, _non trovano i corpi perché le mangia._

I killer bravi a far sparire i corpi erano anche quelli meno preparati all’evenienza che uno dei corpi fosse ritrovato. Questo aveva lasciato in ricordo sulla camicia da notte della ragazza dei frammenti di un particolare tipo di tubatura. Molto particolare.

Pochi siti di costruzione lavoravano con quel materiale e valeva la pena tentare con qualche visita sul posto per infilare il naso nei dati dei vari operai.

 

Fermò l’auto di fronte al primo sito da visitare sull’elenco fornitogli dai ragazzi del laboratorio. Non scese subito.

Hannibal lo tenne inchiodato al sedile.

O meglio, la mancanza di Hannibal.

Si rese conto in quel momento, con assurda chiarezza, che quella sarebbe stata la sua vita da ora in avanti.

Jack avrebbe continuato a dargli casi su cui lavorare e lui avrebbe usato le sue capacità per indagare. Ma avrebbe sempre sentito la voce di Hannibal nella sua testa. Senza avere lui accanto.

Solo.

Tutti avrebbero continuato la loro vita come niente fosse successo, col tempo, dimenticando.

Lui no.

Lui era solo. Per il resto dei suoi giorni solo ad infilarsi nelle menti di gente come questo assassino cannibale.

Solo. Senza il conforto del suo amico che anche alla fine della peggiore delle giornate aveva sempre un sorriso per lui, una caramella alla menta, delle parole di conforto seduto sulla poltrona mentre beveva vino rosso.

Strinse le mani attorno al volante e ringhiò di rabbia. Si chiese per la prima volta quale vita potesse essere sacrificata per vedere Hannibal tornare indietro.

E la risposta arrivò scontata come mai avrebbe potuto credere. Non aveva pensato un solo secondo al suo ruolo, non aveva pensato alla gente su cui usava indagare.

La vita di Hannibal di certo valeva di più di quella di un killer cannibale che uccideva ragazze.

Se avesse trovato quest’essere, avrebbe potuto barattare la sua vita per quella di Hannibal. Chi l’avrebbe biasimato per quello? Nemmeno Hannibal.

Tremò lo stesso al pensiero, perché in tutti gli anni trascorsi a lavorare per conto dell’FBI mai aveva dovuto mettere mano ad un’arma, mai aveva dovuto difendersi.

Questo perché lui e Hannibal si occupavano solo del lavoro di indagine, quando c’era da bussare alle porte degli indiziati c’era sempre qualcun altro a farlo. Infatti nell’unica occasione di scontro avuta lui aveva perso Hannibal.

Scese dall’auto camminando come un robot verso il container dove aveva sede l’ufficio del sito di costruzione. Bussò e gli aprì una donna per niente nervosa alla vista del suo tesserino, anzi irritata dal lavoro in più che stava per essere costretta a fare.

La donna gli diede libero accesso a tutti i documenti degli operai e Will cominciò a guardarci dentro senza in realtà vedere nulla, la mente ancora focalizzata sulle ultime decisioni prese in auto.

Si trattava di trovare l’uomo, trovarlo e…

Già, anche l’avesse trovato non gli avrebbero mai permesso di partecipare ad un’eventuale perquisizione a casa sua, ammesso che avessero prove sufficienti per farla una perquisizione.

E se le prove fossero state schiaccianti il killer sarebbe stato arrestato e da quel momento blindato e sotto protezione costante.

La lettera di dimissioni di un certo Hobbs gli scivolò sotto al naso. Qualcosa lo infastidì.

Come poteva trovarsi faccia a faccia col killer e non avere altra scelta se non quella di ucciderlo?

Alzò il viso, si guardò attorno, ripensò al nome Hobbs.

Cercò di nuovo la lettera che aveva già messo sotto tutti gli altri documenti e la rilesse.

Nessun indirizzo, solo il numero di telefono.

Perché tutti gli altri avevano lasciato il loro indirizzo?

Sentì la voce di Hannibal, _Perché gli altri non avevano nulla da nascondere_.

Tutto qui? Bastava questo a fare di Hobbs l’indiziato numero uno?

 _No, Will_ , rispose Hannibal, _Hobbs non è un indiziato, è il colpevole_.

“Ho bisogno di prelevare alcuni di questi schedari,” disse Will rivolto alla donna. Il tono piatto di chi stava pensando ad altro, gli occhi fissi sulla lettera di Hobbs. “Può mettersi sotto alla scala così glieli passo uno ad uno? Per fare prima,” aggiunse come incentivo per la donna.

Quella sbuffò, ma non esitò ad uscire ed attenderlo dove richiesto.

Non appena fu certo di essere solo, Will sollevò la cornetta del telefono dell’ufficio e compose il numero di Hobbs. All’altro capo la voce di una ragazza giovane, probabilmente la figlia. “Pronto?”

Di certo simile a tutte le altre ragazze scomparse, di certo il motivo per cui Hobbs faceva quello che faceva.

Non aveva avuto dubbi prima, questa era solo un’ulteriore conferma.

Chiese del padre.

L’uomo rispose al telefono mentre la segretaria che aspettava Will si lamentava ad alta voce di avere da fare.

Will sorrise, “Signor Hobbs,” mormorò alla cornetta, “Sanno tutto di lei. Stanno venendo a prenderla.”

 

Non c’era molto tempo a disposizione, guidò fino all’indirizzo di Hobbs, saltato fuori dopo una rapida ricerca della segretaria. Del resto Hobbs non voleva indicare ovunque il suo indirizzo, ma non poteva certo tenerlo segreto.

Will non dovette neanche leggere strada e numero, quando arrivò nei paraggi scorse la casa di Hobbs con estrema facilità.

Una donna giaceva stesa sul pianerottolo di fronte alla porta in una pozza di sangue.

Il respiro morì in gola a Will che fu raggelato dall’improvvisa realizzazione che non aveva considerato i danni collaterali. Forse uccidere Hobbs poteva essere considerato giusto, ma la sua telefonata aveva scatenato un omicidio non previsto che invece avrebbe dovuto prevedere.

Estrasse la pistola ancora prima di mettere piede fuori dall’auto. Corse dalla donna sul pianerottolo per constatare che si trattava della moglie, che era appena morta. La porta era aperta e le urla che provenivano dall’interno lo fecero scattare senza nemmeno il tempo di pensare.

Impugnò saldo l’arma come fatto mille volte nelle esercitazioni e solo una volta nella realtà. Chi sosteneva che le esercitazioni avessero una qualche utilità in momenti come quello non sapeva ciò che diceva.

Il cervello si annebbiò e tutto ciò a cui riuscì a pensare fu Hannibal. Se tutto fosse andato come previsto l’avrebbe riabbracciato presto, prestissimo.

Come rinunciare ora che quella possibilità si stava concretizzando?

Cos’altro aveva da perdere?

Will seguì le urla. Arrivò in cucina nel momento in cui Hobbs afferrò la figlia per la vita e con un movimento secco le tagliò la gola da parte a parte.

Will respirò a fondo. Ma le mani tremavano.

Il primo colpo andò a vuoto. Il secondo spedì Hobbs contro il lavello. Poi il terzo, il quarto, il quinto. L’uomo si accasciò nell’angolo. Will sparò altri quattro colpi, poi abbassò l’arma.

Tremava ancora.

Aveva schizzi di sangue addosso, sugli occhiali, forse era quello di Hobbs, forse era quello della ragazza che giaceva a terra immobile in una posizione innaturale. Il pavimento era coperto di sangue, se fosse rimasto lì fermo si sarebbe ritrovato accerchiato dal liquido che mano a mano si espandeva.

Doveva uscire uscire uscire.

Si sedette sulle scale del pianerottolo, accanto al corpo della donna. Tirò fuori il cellulare e chiamò Jack Crawford.

La polizia sarebbe arrivata di lì a poco e lui stava ancora tremando. Prima di vedere arrivare Jack e gli altri, però, avrebbe dovuto almeno smettere di piangere.

 

 

“Non ti chiederò perché hai deciso, di punto in bianco, di effettuare un sopralluogo da solo e senza scorta sulla casa di un possibile sospetto,” Jack Crawford gli stava parlando da mezz’ora, da quando era tornato dall’ospedale e si era seduto sulla sedia nell’ufficio dell’uomo. Quella dove di solito si sedeva Hannibal. Ne accarezzò i braccioli. “Non te lo chiederò perché oggi hai chiuso un caso che sarebbe potuto sfociare in una serie ben più lunga di omicidi e in una pessima pubblicità per l’FBI,” Will non riuscì a trattenere lo sguardo che fece scattare in direzione di Jack. Roteò solo gli occhi. Definirlo di rimprovero sarebbe stato un eufemismo.

“E poco importa che in tutto questo siano morte due donne innocenti,” aggiunse Will tornando a guardare di fronte a sé.

“Vedremo quanto innocenti erano davvero,” commentò Jack, “Difficile vivere con un uomo che ammazza ragazzine e non accorgersene.”

“Difficile vedere tuo padre o tuo marito finire sulla sedia elettrica,” ribatté Will.

“Da che parte stai, Will?”

Will sospirò. “Dalla mia, ho ucciso un uomo oggi, vorrei tornare a casa e possibilmente parlare di questo in un altro momento.”

Jack alzò le mani in resa, “Hai ragione. Vorrei… Vorrei che tu vedessi il dottor Gideon…”

Will lo fermò con un gesto e si alzò per andare, “Un altro giorno, Jack. Un altro giorno.”

 

 

Stava cercando di analizzare il suo stato d’animo in mezzo alla confusione delle sue emozioni per Hannibal, per Hobbs, per la situazione in generale…

Ci stava provando con tutta la buona volontà, ma non sapeva dove andare a sondare per comprendersi.

Uccidere Hobbs era stato giusto.

Ciò che era successo alle due donne sarebbe accaduto comunque non appena Hobbs si fosse sentito braccato dalla polizia; aver accelerato i tempi non faceva di lui anche il loro assassino.

Lui aveva ucciso Hobbs e Hobbs meritava la morte.

Questo non toglieva che di una vita comunque si trattava e lui l’aveva consegnata.

Nel bel mezzo del campo dove aveva guidato senza alcuna cognizione spense l’auto e si buttò fuori.

“Dove sei?” urlò al cielo.

Forse avrebbe dovuto urlare ai suoi piedi.

O forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere al Re dell’Inferno se davvero la suddivisione di Paradiso e Inferno era quella a cui erano soliti credere.

“Dove diavolo sei? Ho fatto ciò che hai chiesto! Dov’è Hannibal?”

Si voltò e rivoltò sperando di vederlo comparire da un momento all’altro, come le altre due volte.

Aveva ancora voglia di inginocchiarsi e piangere. Le mani non ne volevano sapere di smettere di tremare e respirava a brevi e rapidi intervalli come fosse terrorizzato.

Si mise le mani nei capelli più che altro per tenerle ferme e per tenere fermo anche tutto il mondo che gli girava attorno.

Forse era alla casa sulla scogliera che doveva andare per rivedere il suo demone, ma la verità era che aveva paura. Una fottuta paura che questa volta non sarebbe comparso proprio nessuno di fronte a lui.

 

 

Riguadagnò la forza per rimettere in moto l’auto e davvero tornare a casa solo una mezz’ora dopo.

Fece il tragitto a memoria senza guardare la strada e quando fu davanti al suo portico si stupì di non aver idea di come fosse riuscito a tornare.

Una volta spenti i fari dell’auto, casa sua parve quasi una barca in mezzo al mare, con la nebbia che ne copriva la parte sottostante e la faceva fluttuare nell’aria.

La porta era aperta, come sempre; la cosa bella dell’abitare nel bel mezzo del nulla era che nessuno veniva mai a disturbare. La spinse con due dita ed entrò.

Forse per abitudine o forse perché la coda dell’occhio aveva registrato un movimento, si voltò verso le due poltrone su cui lui e Hannibal spesso si erano seduti.

Nella penombra, sporto in avanti, con le mani sui braccioli e in procinto di alzarsi, c’era Hannibal. “Will!” esclamò vedendolo entrare.

Prima indietreggiò per la sorpresa, per lo spavento, l’incredibile scoperta. Rimase paralizzato probabilmente un istante che gli sembrò eterno. Quando si mosse verso Hannibal dovette attaccarsi a tutte le superfici che trovò nel tragitto perché i suoi piedi sembravano scomparsi, come la parte di casa coperta dalla nebbia.

Si trovarono a metà strada, Hannibal in piedi lontano dalla poltrona e Will finalmente tra le sue braccia.

“Non scomparire più,” disse Will con voce tremante. Lo strinse attorno alle spalle come se così facendo potesse evitarne il dissolvimento.

“Che significa? Perché dovrei scomparire?”

La sua voce. La sua voce era reale e non un’eco tra le pareti della sua mente. Will cercò il suo sguardo senza lasciarlo andare. Gli scrutò gli occhi.

“Non ricordi nulla?” gli chiese, “Non… Sai come sei tornato?”

“Ricordo di essere caduto dalla scogliera, la sera in cui abbiamo preso Dolarhyde,” rispose Hannibal guardando nel vuoto, “Ricordo di averti guardato prima di cadere e di aver visto il terrore nei tuoi occhi,” lo fissò e gli accarezzò la nuca, “Ricordo di non aver potuto fare niente per tranquillizzarti e quella era la mia unica preoccupazione. Poi nulla. Mi sono ritrovato qui, ora.”

Will lo abbracciò di nuovo, stringendolo più volte, prima di rassicurarsi sul fatto che fosse davvero lì e avere il coraggio di lasciarlo andare. Lo invitò a sedersi sulla poltrona.

Cosa dirgli? La verità?

E qual era la verità? Ora non la sapeva più nemmeno Will.

“Ti abbiamo creduto morto, Hannibal,” gli disse controllando l’emozione che perfino il pronunciare quelle parole suscitava, “Per quasi un mese ormai. Eri… Eri scomparso.”

Le onde… Che le onde l’avessero riportato indietro? Che si fosse salvato finendo su una spiaggia? Che avesse rimosso quanto accaduto dalla caduta e fosse arrivato lì spinto dalla memoria come lui aveva guidato quella sera fino a lì senza rendersene conto?

Ora che l’aveva di fronte mille possibilità che non avevano a che fare con l’essere stato riportato in vita gli sembravano plausibili.

Hannibal si stava mordendo il labbro inferiore scuotendo piano la testa.

“Non importa,” Will gli mise una mano sulla guancia, “Non importa, chi se importa? Ora sei qui. Non c’è bisogno di parlarne ora. Dimmi di cosa hai bisogno e tutto il resto verrà dopo.”

“Sono solo stanco,” rispose Hannibal, “Ho bisogno di dormire, ma non voglio stare da solo.”

“Di quello non devi preoccuparti,” ribatté Will, “Non ho nessuna intenzione di levarti gli occhi di dosso.”

Lo prese gentilmente per un braccio e lo invitò ad alzarsi. Lo accompagnò fino al letto e lo fece sdraiare così com’era, gli tolse le scarpe e lo coprì fino al collo.

Hannibal fece scivolare fuori una mano e gli afferrò il polso. “Non so cosa sia successo,” mormorò con gli occhi già chiusi, “Ma sono felice di essere qui. Mi sembra di non vederti da una vita ed è come se avessi sentito la tua mancanza.”

Will si inginocchiò a bordo del letto, gli accarezzò la fronte col pollice. Era difficile lasciargli spazio quando tutto ciò che sentiva di voler fare era urlargli quanto era stato orribile e insostenibile senza di lui. “Ora riposati, d’accordo?” gli sussurrò invece, “Quando ti sveglierai io sarò qui.”

 

 

Riuscì ad alzarsi dalla posizione inginocchiata, ma non seppe dire quanto tempo dopo.

E anche quando fu in piedi non si mosse a lungo.

Guardare Hannibal era un miracolo per cui non aveva parole; era davvero lì con lui. Dopo tutti i giorni passati nella più profonda disperazione quello era il primo in cui stava ricominciando a respirare, anche lui tornato a galla, come Hannibal, dopo l’apnea.

Gli appoggiò una mano sulla testa per un’ultima carezza prima di trovare la forza di uscire dalla stanza e lasciarlo lì a dormire.

La porta rimase aperta per permettergli di controllare ogni minuto che Hannibal fosse lì, intanto decise di preparargli qualcosa da mangiare per quando si sarebbe svegliato; impresa non facile considerando che tutto ciò che aveva mangiato in quei giorni era uscito da un sacchetto di plastica.

E Hannibal non amava il cibo spazzatura.

Sorrise al ricordo delle colazioni che gli erano state portate a letto quando Hannibal aveva perso a poker ed esultò trionfante alla vista di uova e carne macinata, nel suo frigorifero, che sarebbero state perfette sia in termini di gusto che di energia apportata.

Hannibal fece capolino dalla porta della cucina proprio quando Will aveva già spento il fuoco e preparato un caffè.

“Ehi…” Will lo salutò limitandosi, ancora nel timore che la voce potesse mancargli. Immaginò che sarebbe stato sconvolgente guardarlo ora e sempre.

“Ho dormito troppo, mi dispiace,” disse Hannibal indicando fuori dalla finestra, la luce del sole che cominciava a rischiarare tutto.

“E di cosa?” ribatté Will. Prese un piatto per riempirlo di uova strapazzate. “Dovevi essere stanco…” tentennò non sapendo bene cosa dire.

Dov’era stato Hannibal? Cos’aveva fatto? Com’era tornato?

Lui ancora non sapeva niente. Lo guardò di sottecchi e scoprì che Hannibal stava facendo lo stesso.

“Ho sognato…” disse Hannibal, “Credo fosse un sogno. Forse non lo era. Penso… Penso che tu non mi abbia creduto morto. Penso di esserlo stato davvero.”

Will mise un’altra cucchiaiata di uova nel piatto, si leccò le labbra prima di continuare, “Come…? Come fai ad esserne sicuro?”

“Perché quella scogliera era davvero troppo alta,” rispose Hannibal, “Perché nessuno sopravvive alla forza di quelle onde,” Hannibal si schiarì la voce, “Perché non c’è nulla nei miei ricordi dal giorno della caduta ad oggi…”

Will strinse le labbra al suono mesto della sua voce.

“E ho sognato che mi chiamavi e mi chiedevi di tornare,” aggiunse Hannibal, “Chi meglio di te poteva _sentire_ che ero morto, Will? Lo ero?”

Will si avvicinò al tavolo e ci appoggiò il piatto sopra, prima di incurvarsi su se stesso e scoppiare a piangere nelle sue mani.

Hannibal girò attorno alla tavola e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Mi sei mancato così tanto che volevo morire anch’io,” singhiozzò sulla spalla di Hannibal.

“Come ho fatto a ritornare? Come faccio ad essere qui?” chiese Hannibal.

“Non lo so,” Will non se la sentì di iniziare un discorso assurdo e impossibile in quel momento, un discorso che avrebbe portato o al decretarlo un pazzo o un assassino, in entrambi i casi senza alcuna necessità.

Lui aveva fatto quanto richiesto e Hannibal era tornato?

Perfetto.

Lui aveva ucciso un serial killer e per un fortuito caso proprio in quel momento Hannibal era ritornato?

Altrettanto perfetto.

Non importava.

“Non lo so, ma non importa. Bentornato,” disse a Hannibal.

 

Si sedettero a tavola, Will spinse il piatto di uova verso di lui, “Mangia qualcosa.”

Hannibal prese una forchetta, infilzò il boccone e lo mise in bocca. Deglutì. “Will cosa…? Cosa diremo agli altri?”

A Will apparve spaventato. E quell’espressione lo addolorò.

“Tornare dopo essere stato morto per un mese…” continuò guardando fisso nel piatto, “Mi faranno domande su domande, ogni giorno, non avrò più pace, sarà un tormento.”

Fu quella parola a preoccupare Will.

 _Tormento_ non era ciò che voleva per Hannibal ora che gli era stato concesso di tornare sulla terra.

“Posso continuare ad essere morto?” chiese Hannibal, “Solo fino a che non mi sentirò in grado di affrontarli.”

Will gli sorrise, “Non devi neanche chiederlo. Certo. Qualunque cosa. Puoi restare qui nascosto finché vorrai. Troveremo un modo per farti tornare, ne troveremo uno che non ti faccia stare male, d’accordo?”

Hannibal gli sorrise, sereno e rassicurato per la prima volta da che l’aveva rivisto. E non c’era molto altro che Will desiderasse vedere a parte quel sorriso, al momento.

“Finisci la colazione,” lo invitò Will.

“Non ho fame, grazie,” rispose Hannibal riponendo la forchetta nel piatto.


	3. Chapter 3

Trascorsero i primi giorni immersi nei ricordi.

Come compagni di scuola che non si vedevano da anni ripercorsero insieme gran parte delle loro avventure. Per Will fu come una boccata d’ossigeno.

Ogni volta che posava gli occhi su Hannibal non poteva fare a meno di chiedersi se fosse davvero il _suo_ Hannibal e parlare con lui seduti uno di fronte all’altro mentre bevevano vino rosso gli toglieva ogni minimo dubbio.

Non aveva mai vissuto così a stretto contatto con lui per così lungo tempo e presto o tardi Hannibal avrebbe capito che le sue occhiate non erano solo sollievo di riavere accanto il suo amico, ma qualcosa che significava molto di più.

“Come mai mangi così poco?” chiese Will quella sera a tavola, “Di solito hai l’appetito di un leone.”

Hannibal scrollò le spalle, “Devo essere ancora un po’…sottosopra,” scelse il termine sorridendo. Certo chi tornava dal regno dei morti aveva diritto di sentirsi sottosopra. “Sono sicuro che piano piano riprenderò a mangiare con gusto.”

Fece una faccia strana di fronte al piatto di arrosto e lo allontanò da sé. Si appoggiò coi gomiti alla tavola. “Sai cosa dovremmo fare io e te stasera?”

Will deglutì il boccone prima di strozzarsi. Lo spinse giù con un sorso d’acqua bevuto rapidamente.

“Una partita,” spiegò Hannibal, “O anche più di una. Perché non amo lavare i piatti e gradirei assicurarmi di non doverlo fare per le prossime settimane.”

Will sorrise ad un altro lato di Hannibal appena ritrovato. “Sei tanto sicuro di vincere… L’ultima volta hai dovuto portarmi la colazione a letto, ti ricordo.”

“Quella volta ho puntato sapendo che avrei perso,” disse Hannibal.

“Come no…”

“Sì, mi spiace per te ma la tua faccia da poker non funziona,” ribatté Hannibal, “Avevo capito che stavi vincendo prima ancora che lo capissi tu.”

“E mi avresti fatto vincere per quale motivo?”

“Perché al mattino appena sveglio sei carino, volevo avere una scusa per vederti,” lo canzonò Hannibal con voce tenera.

Will ridacchiò e scosse la testa, “Idiota,” si alzò per andare a prendere le carte.

Aveva notato una certa predisposizione al contatto, ai complimenti e alle battute a doppio senso in Hannibal. Più di prima.

Will tendeva troppo spesso a definire _prima_ il periodo di tempo in cui Hannibal non c’era stato, anche se farlo gli suonava male, come se stesse inserendo anche Hannibal in quell’avverbio. L’Hannibal _prima_ e l’Hannibal _dopo_.

Invece doveva essere il fatto che non avevano mai vissuto insieme e che il tempo perso senza vedersi era pesato anche a Hannibal. Will non sapeva come, visto che Hannibal non conservava memoria del _prima_ , ma gli aveva detto che aveva sentito la sua mancanza e Will gli credeva.

Dalla sera in cui gli aveva chiesto di non lasciarlo addormentarsi da solo e gli aveva afferrato il polso, Hannibal aveva tutta una serie di attenzioni che Will avrebbe definito rarità.

Ma poteva anche sbagliarsi e forse era lui che ci faceva molto più caso ora che aveva intenzione di non dare Hannibal per scontato mai più.

 

 

“Ok, gira la mano!” ordinò Will ridendo, “Girala!”

“Perché? Cosa vuoi? Pensa a cambiare le carte,” si lamentò Hannibal con il braccio premuto saldo contro al tavolo.

Will lo agganciò al polso e tirò verso l’alto, “Tu stai barando, mi ci gioco la casa, fammi vedere le mani!”

Hannibal gli lasciò voltare il braccio; dapprima in modo contorto, per non mostrare l’interno della manica della camicia, poi Will lo bloccò e da lì estrasse un paio di carte.

“Questo è disonorevole,” disse Will solenne mettendo le carte rubate a lato della tavola come fossero appestate, “E vorrei sapere come pensavi di sfuggirmi.”

Hannibal lo trattenne per la mano e gli sorrise, “Nello stesso modo in cui ti ho fatto credere di aver vinto la gara di pesca,” disse Hannibal, “Facendotela sotto al naso.”

Will sgranò gli occhi, “Questa primavera?” realizzò meglio le parole di Hannibal e gli puntò il dito contro, “Allora avevo ragione! Ne avevo pescati dieci! Tu ne hai tolti tre!”

Hannibal rise, “Sei molto concentrato quando peschi, non è stato difficile passare le trote da un secchio all’altro.”

“Vergognati,” disse Will assottigliando le palpebre. “Mi sembrava strano…”

“Non siamo più andati a pescare dopo quella volta,” Hannibal cambiò tono. Gli stava tenendo ancora la mano e aveva preso ad accarezzarla.

Will mise l’altra mano sopra alle loro due unite e strinse. “Non perché avevi vinto la gara,” sorrise, “Poco tempo dopo quel giorno è cominciato il caso Dolarhyde,” disse a bassa voce, “Non c’è stata più occasione.”

Passò il palmo della mano sull’avambraccio dell’uomo, sopra al tessuto della camicia e in parte sopra alla pelle scoperta, visto che non allacciava mai il bottone. Probabilmente per barare a carte, pensò Will divertito.

Compì il gesto con naturalezza come Hannibal usava fare con lui da quando era tornato, ma toccarlo per Will era molto più che conforto e affetto. Toccarlo gli dava piacevoli brividi la cui natura avrebbe volentieri esplorato.

“Ci torniamo quando vuoi,” disse Will, “A pescare. Ora abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo.”

“E nessun caso a cui lavorare,” commentò Hannibal.

Gli fece un’altra carezza sul braccio e sentì Hannibal stringergli la mano. “Ti… Ti manca il lavoro?” chiese Will.

Hannibal scosse la testa, “In realtà non molto, ora preferisco trascorrere del tempo col mio migliore amico,” alzò gli occhi e per un istante gli sorrise nell’identico modo in cui gli aveva sorriso quella sera, quella in cui Will stava per confessargli che lo amava. “Ma tu dovrai tornare prima o poi, giusto? Prima o poi non accetteranno più la giustificazione che stai troppo male per la mia scomparsa.”

Will abbassò lo sguardo, “Eppure non ci sarebbe altra motivazione più vera. Non è sopportabile quel posto senza di te.”

Niente era sopportabile senza di lui.

Ma quello lo tenne per sé. Non voleva ripetere a Hannibal quanto vicino era stato a buttarsi giù dalla scogliera anche lui, non voleva dire esattamente a Hannibal cos’era stato disposto a fare pur di riaverlo accanto. Con un po’ di fortuna quello era un particolare che sarebbe piano piano scemato anche dai suoi ricordi. O che poteva considerare solo un brutto sogno.

“Però possiamo conservare un vantaggio per un po’,” disse Hannibal. “Tu torni in ufficio e porti i casi qui, ci lavoriamo insieme come prima solo che io posso… Posso restare nascosto ancora per qualche tempo.”

La sua mano lasciò la stretta solo per voltare quella di Will e accarezzarla sul palmo col pollice.

“Non è una cattiva idea,” mormorò Will, “In questo modo nessuno si sentirà in obbligo di venire a vedere come sto,” annuì convinto, “Sì, sì… Tornerò in ufficio la settimana prossima. Sarà più sicuro per tutti e due.”

L’idea che Hannibal fosse un segreto suo da una parte lo preoccupava, ma dall’altra lo faceva sentire l’unico in grado di proteggerlo, l’unico di cui Hannibal si fidava.

Per ora andava bene così.

 

 

Il fuoco disegnava strane ombre su Hannibal, addormentato sulla poltrona di fronte al camino: la testa reclinata da un lato, le mani in grembo, le lunghe gambe sollevate sullo sgabello. Il viso era sereno e le labbra sollevate in un leggero sorriso.

Will si appoggiò con la spalla al muretto del camino e rimase a guardarlo per un po’ chiedendosi se ancora l’uomo sognava della notte alla scogliera. Se ancora era vivido in lui il ricordo della sua morte.

Come sentendosi osservato, Hannibal sbatté le palpebre e si stiracchiò. Sorrise nell’incrociare il suo sguardo.

“Devi spegnere il fuoco?” gli chiese.

“No, stavo solo chiedendomi come stai,” rispose Will, “Se fai ancora brutti sogni.”

“I brutti sogni non sono poi così brutti se ti svegli e la realtà è un’altra,” disse Hannibal.

Will ricordò tutte le volte che aveva sognato Hannibal vivo e poi si era risvegliato e aveva dovuto fare i conti con ben altra realtà. Annuì con partecipazione. “Quanto hai ragione,” camminò fino alla poltrona e si sedette sul bracciolo, in modo da avere il viso di Hannibal di fronte.

Hannibal ne approfittò per passargli un braccio attorno alla vita. Ecco, erano quelli i gesti che Will stava cominciando ad amare tanto quanto l’uomo stesso. Non c’era altro tra di loro eppure sembrava già moltissimo.

“Ma se stessi male me lo diresti vero?” domandò Will, “Il fatto che mangi così poco… Non è perché stai male.”

Hannibal scosse la testa, “Non devi preoccuparti per quello, mangio a sufficienza. Mi vedi? Ti sembro uno deperito?”

No, era decisamente in forma, come sempre. “È solo che mi sembra… Mi sembra che tu sia affamato e che il cibo non ti soddisfi.”

“Questo perché tu compri cose immangiabili,” disse Hannibal.

Will lo colpì su una spalla, “Sentiti libero di metterti una parrucca e venire a fare la spesa con me la prossima volta.”

“Questa non sarebbe una cattiva idea,” ribatté Hannibal in tono scherzoso. “Con il tuo guardaroba potrei vestirmi da pescatore… O da meccanico.”

“Col tuo invece da stronzo con la puzza sotto al naso,” disse Will.

Hannibal lo trascinò prima sulle sue gambe e poi giù dalla poltrona a terra. Si azzuffarono per qualche minuto finché il calore del fuoco non scaldò troppo entrambi. Si sdraiarono schiena a terra a ridere come bambini e Will annoverò anche quello tra i loro bei momenti insieme.

 

 

Passeggiare fianco a fianco senza fretta e senza tempo dava a Will una bella sensazione di tranquillità. Nessun puzzle da ricostruire, nessun pensiero forzato su questa o quella scena del crimine, solo loro due a godere dell’immenso spazio attorno a casa di Will.

Hannibal aveva espresso il desiderio di uscire all’aria aperta e Will aveva desiderato solo fargli compagnia.

Idea della quale non si pentiva ora che l’aria fresca accarezzava il viso di Hannibal ridandogli colore e vivacità. L’uomo strizzava gli occhi ad ogni folata di vento e si stringeva nel maglione di Will. Sembrava reduce da un lungo raffreddore.

“Mi è sempre piaciuta questa nostra capacità,” disse Hannibal.

“Camminare al freddo?” scherzò Will col solo intento di indurre Hannibal a specificare.

“Stare in silenzio e godere della reciproca compagnia,” aggiunse infatti Hannibal, “Non sempre è necessario riempire il silenzio. Ed io sento comunque la tua presenza.”

Will attese qualche passo prima di ribattere. “Già, per me è lo stesso. Anche se ogni tanto tu riesci a parlarmi anche quando non sei presente.”

Hannibal lo guardò incuriosito.

“Sai… La mia voce interiore spesso suona come la tua,” Will sorrise.

“Sono la tua coscienza?”

“Un fidato consigliere.”

“E di solito ascolti ciò che dico?” chiese Hannibal.

Will pensò a quante volte, nei giorni passati, la voce di Hannibal gli aveva detto di non uccidere, non farlo. Lui non aveva ascoltato eppure non poteva dire di essere pentito, come poteva? Se davvero il ritorno di Hannibal era il risultato di quanto fatto… Come poteva pentirsene?

Will si strinse nelle spalle, “Ascolto anche quando la tua voce viene direttamente da te.”

“Quando non c’ero, cosa ti diceva?” domandò Hannibal.

Will guardò in lontananza, verso il casolare abbandonato che piano piano si avvicinava, “Mi ha… Aiutato a risolvere un caso, a dire il vero,” raccontò Will.

“Scherzi? Sul serio?”

“Non scherzo,” Will tentennò, ma sapeva che Hannibal non avrebbe lasciato cadere il discorso.

“Un caso importante? L’hai preso?”

“L’ho… Ucciso,” Will decise di raccontare subito il finale di quella storia. Si fermò, mentre Hannibal proseguì di qualche passo prima di realizzare e voltarsi verso di lui.

“Will… Mi spiace,” disse. Il viso era serio e dispiaciuto.

“Non credo tu sia molto fiero di me,” mormorò Will. Strinse le labbra e, per la prima volta da che era successo, l’espressione di Hobbs ad ogni proiettile messo a segno gli si parò davanti.

“Non dire sciocchezze,” ribatté Hannibal, “Di certo non hai avuto scelta.”

Le labbra gli si distesero in un sorriso triste, Will infilò le mani in tasca, “Non lo so. Beh, forse…”

“Ti senti in colpa per ciò che hai fatto?” chiese Hannibal avvicinandosi.

Non riuscì a formulare altre frasi, rimase in silenzio qualche secondo, l’emozione gli stava stringendo la gola. “Non psicanalizzarmi, per favore…” mormorò poi.

“Ti ho detto mille volte che non sono il tuo psichiatra,” ripeté Hannibal per l’ennesima volta, “Come stai?”

“Non mi sento in colpa, non quanto dovrei, credo,” balbettò qualche consonante, diede la colpa al freddo.

“Bene.”

“Bene?” chiese conferma Will.

“Già, sono dell’idea che alcune vite non siano degne di restare sulla terra,” lo sguardo di Hannibal si assottigliò facendosi deciso.

“Non è… Non è ciò che mi hai sempre detto,” gli ricordò Will.

Il viso di Hannibal tornò disteso, le spalle si abbassarono, le labbra si dischiusero in una O di dispiacere, “Will…”

Con due passi gli fu accanto e lo prese tra le braccia. Di nuovo.

Will aveva perso la metà di se stesso nel mese in cui Hannibal era mancato e sembrava che l’uomo ora stesse cercando di dargli tutto ciò che non aveva avuto in quel periodo e molto di più.

“Mi dispiace…” gli disse Hannibal all’orecchio, “È colpa mia. Ti senti così per colpa mia. Ciò che ho sempre detto sul prendersi una vita ti ha creato più sensi di colpa di quelli che dovresti avere.”

Quell’abbraccio gli serviva come l’ossigeno che respirava, gli serviva come tutti gli altri contatti con Hannibal che gli erano stati concessi dopo il suo ritorno. Perciò prese da quell’abbraccio tutto ciò che poteva, anche se la motivazione per cui veniva confortato non era proprio la stessa per entrambi.

Hannibal gli appoggiò la mano sulla nuca. “Voglio che tu pensi alla tua vita prima che a quella di qualsiasi persona armata ti trovi davanti, Will, questo avrei dovuto dire per essere corretto.”

“Avrei dovuto colpire Dolarhyde a morte, accertarmi che fosse morto,” Will riuscì a tirare fuori le parole così come le aveva pensate mille volte dopo quella notte, “Avrei dovuto atterrarlo prima che lui arrivasse a te. Perdonami.”

Hannibal strinse la presa tra i suoi capelli, lo fissò negli occhi, fronte contro fronte, “Mi vedi, Will? Guardami! Non c’è niente, niente, di cui sei colpevole. Assolutamente niente. L’ho pensato nell’esatto momento in cui sono caduto e lo penso anche ora. È stato un incidente la cui unica colpa è di Dolarhyde. E Dolarhyde è morto.”

Will chiuse gli occhi. Annuì.

Si abbracciarono di nuovo.

Hannibal gli diede una pacca sulla schiena, “Dai, prima di congelare. Voglio arrivare fino a quel casolare, sono curioso di vedere cosa c’è ancora dentro.”

 

 

Al rientro a casa si tolsero le scarpe inzuppate e si misero di fronte al fuoco acceso.

“Da quando sei diventato un piccolo esploratore?” domandò Will, “Il tetto di quel rudere poteva cascarci in testa.”

“Non esagerare, è stato istruttivo e affascinante,” rispose Hannibal, si voltò per scaldarsi la schiena.

“Stai pensando di comprarlo e ristrutturarlo per venirci a vivere?” scherzò Will.

“Non è esattamente il mio genere di casa,” commentò Hannibal.

Già, perché il suo genere di casa era la villa a Baltimora che chissà se avrebbe mai avuto la possibilità di riavere. Era tutto così incerto ancora. Will si morsicò un labbro per la stupida battuta che poteva risparmiarsi.

“Preferisco questa,” continuò Hannibal dandogli un colpetto col gomito, “Se decidessi di vivere a Wolf Trap, di certo vorrei vivere in una casa come questa.”

Era come se Hannibal si fosse dato da solo il compito di non farlo mai sentire in colpa di niente e di metterlo a suo agio. Una specie di angelo custode che si preoccupava di ogni emozione che gli passava sul viso.

Certo il livello di empatia con Hannibal era sempre stato altissimo, ma a Will ora sembrava di avere accanto l’unica persona al mondo che era in grado di comprenderlo. In quella bolla di tempo per ora sospeso c’erano solo loro due e loro due erano perfetti.

 

 

La cena fu piuttosto frugale per entrambi.

Will mangiava molto meno da quando non era più Hannibal a cucinare, e Hannibal, per quanto si ostinasse ad affermare il contrario, non aveva più l’appetito di un tempo, né lo stesso interesse verso il cibo e la sua preparazione.

Will lo osservò per tutta la cena piluccare qui e lì e spostare il cibo nel piatto da una parte all’altra come sovrappensiero, la forchetta una specie di pennello con cui accarezzava le patate e la carne. Due dei cibi che aveva sempre amato sia mangiare che cucinare.

Avevano parlato di Jack Crawford, in compenso. Prendendolo in giro come usavano fare per stemperare il nervosismo riguardo il suo brutto carattere.

Hannibal lo chiamava _lo zio_ , per sottolinearne la natura fintamente paterna.

“Tornerò a lavorare domani,” aveva dichiarato Will con fermezza, ma adesso si pentiva della decisione presa.

Aveva la testa di Hannibal in grembo. L’uomo gli era scivolato piano piano addosso dopo essersi addormentato sul divanetto mentre guardavano la televisione. Si era poi stiracchiato e messo comodo fino a sdraiarsi completamente usando le gambe di Will come cuscino.

E subito a Will l’idea di lasciare Hannibal l’indomani per andare dove non voleva andare era cominciata a sembrare prematura.

Sentire il peso della sua testa sulle gambe era confortante quanto sentirlo parlare; allo stesso modo poter constatare che stava dormendo sereno gli metteva il cuore in pace. Gli incubi, se ancora c’erano, erano sporadici come quelli di chiunque altro.

Non si mosse, né lo toccò per non interrompere il momento. Quasi cercò di non respirare, ma gli occhi di Hannibal si aprirono lo stesso.

Di poco, solo una fessura, che gli conferì una tenera espressione assonnata e confusa.

L’uomo sorrise strofinando la testa sul suo improvvisato cuscino e a Will venne una gran voglia di baciarlo.

“Da quanto tempo ti costringo sul divano in questa scomoda posizione?” chiese trascinando un po’ le _esse_. Appena sveglio il suo accento era sempre più marcato.

“A me sembrava fossimo comodi entrambi,” ribatté Will.

“Mh, la prossima volta ti chiederò di giocarti a carte le tue gambe,” ribatté Hannibal, “Se perdi dovrai lasciarmi dormire così per un periodo di tempo che poi stabiliremo.”

Era una battuta. Vezzosa, ma pur sempre una battuta.

Ma Will non rispose e solo dopo diversi secondi si accorse che stava guardando Hannibal e gli stava sorridendo come se l’uomo gli avesse appena detto che aveva gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto.

Si riscosse, ma non poté mascherare l’imbarazzo.

“Perché non mi dici cosa vuoi, Will?” chiese Hannibal.

“Cosa voglio… In che senso?” Will deglutì. Inevitabilmente il cuore cominciò a martellare nel petto.

“Sì, tu cosa vuoi?” ripeté Hannibal.

“Voglio che tu stia bene e che sia felice,” che fossero quelle le sue priorità era vero. Proprio perché amava Hannibal le due cose che voleva innanzitutto erano quelle.

Hannibal rise dal centro del petto, un roco suono affettuoso, non di scherno. “Questo ha tutta l’aria di essere il desiderio di qualcuno che mi vuole molto bene. E da me cosa vuoi?”

“Da te?” Will si diede da solo il premio per il botta e risposta più idiota della storia, ma non riusciva bene ad articolare i pensieri. Era assurdo e infantile ma, ora che stavano affrontando il discorso che voleva affrontare da una vita, se la stava facendo sotto.

“Da questo rapporto tra noi, non vuoi nulla?”

Sì, aveva capito bene, Hannibal era proprio deciso a chiederglielo in quel momento.

“Cosa potrei volere?” chiese Will cauto.

“Siamo solo amici?” Hannibal rivoltò i palmi al soffitto e poi riappoggiò le mani sul petto.

“Non sono il tuo migliore amico?” domandò Will, “Mi hai sempre detto che sono il tuo migliore amico.”

“Esserlo esclude tutto il resto?” domandò ancora Hannibal.

“Quale…resto?”

Quelle domande lo facevano sembrare un ingenuo ragazzino e non lo era, aveva afferrato da un pezzo la direzione che le parole di Hannibal avevano preso. Solo… Non ci poteva credere. Non con questa rapidità, non con questa naturalezza.

Hannibal strinse le labbra guardando in aria sovrappensiero, “Dunque… Hai detto che vuoi che sia felice. Questo tipo di vita, con te, è un buon inizio.”

Will abbassò la voce, “E poi cos’altro?”

Hannibal alzò una mano e con il dorso gli accarezzò uno zigomo. “Dimmelo tu, Will,” spostò la mano e gli appoggiò il palmo sulla guancia, “Ho pensato che me l’avresti detto, molto tempo fa. Poi ho deciso che mi ero sbagliato e avevo frainteso. E poi di nuovo una sera prima dell’incidente mi è sembrato che…”

Hannibal si tirò su a sedere; la mano sulla guancia di Will si mosse ad accarezzargli anche il collo. Will rabbrividì.

“Sei caldo,” sussurrò Hannibal.

“Lo so.”

Will prese tra le dita un lembo della sua maglietta e lo tirò verso di sé. La voglia di baciarlo di solo pochi minuti prima si era trasformata in uno strano timore di cambiamento, quello che senz’altro avrebbe portato anche solo un bacio tra loro. Premette il viso contro la sua spalla e respirò il suo odore.

“È assurdo,” disse Hannibal, “E impossibile… Ma credo di essere tornato in vita perché tu mi volevi qui con te.”

Era la prima volta che Hannibal dichiarava con così tanta convinzione che era davvero resuscitato.

Will emise un verso roco e lo strinse più forte.

“Mi vuoi qui con te e questo lo so, Will,” continuò Hannibal, “Ma ho bisogno di sapere esattamente come mi vuoi qui con te.”

“Non era così che me l’ero immaginato,” ammise Will. Preferì vigliaccamente rimanere con la faccia nascosta contro Hannibal.

“Dovevo invitarti fuori a cena prima?” scherzò Hannibal.

“Oppure dovevo invitarti io,” corresse Will, “Tanto con quello che mangi adesso non avrei speso molto.”

“Oh, romantico, me ne ricorderò in futuro,” disse Hannibal. A dispetto del tono fintamente stizzito continuava ad accarezzargli schiena e collo. Will sospirò sotto quell’inaspettato momento di tenerezza. Non immaginava di sentirne così tanto bisogno e nonostante i pensieri fatti non immaginava che l’amico fosse così affettuoso.

“Forse sei tornato perché io ti volevo qui con me,” disse Will, “Ma una cosa è sicura. Tornando hai salvato anche la mia vita. Ti amo.”

Hannibal lo baciò sulla guancia e con la bocca premuta sulla sua pelle cominciò a ridacchiare. “Meno male che siamo d’accordo su questo, allora, o il mio discorso sarebbe stato un disastro.”

Will si scostò, stavolta deciso a guardarlo. Accigliato. “Pensavi che ti avrei mandato al diavolo se tu mi avessi confessato i tuoi sentimenti ed io non avessi ricambiato?”

“No,” scosse la testa Hannibal, “Ma vederti con qualcun altro, prima o poi, mi avrebbe mandato al diavolo in ogni caso.”

L’espressione usata diede una scossa a Will che per giorni aveva scordato, o aveva fatto finta di scordare, chi, in teoria, era dietro a tutto quanto accaduto.

Roteò gli occhi a destra e a sinistra nella sgradevole convinzione che qualcuno li stesse osservando. E Hannibal ne approfittò per dargli un lungo bacio sulle labbra.

Will lo afferrò alla nuca, prolungando lui stesso il momento senza fare altro che premere le labbra sulle sue. Fu già sufficiente a capire che quell’ _altro_ di cui Hannibal parlava rientrava assolutamente tra le cose che desiderava.

Dal bacio non si tornava indietro. E Will fu lieto di constatare che quello era un miglioramento.


	4. Chapter 4

Scese dall’auto e guardò l’edificio dell’FBI con due occhi completamente diversi da quelli con cui l’aveva guardato solo un paio di settimane prima.

Era incredibile come per nessuno fosse cambiato nulla, mentre per lui l’intero mondo si era rovesciato per la seconda volta.

Stavolta ne oltrepassò la soglia col cuore leggero e la consapevolezza che qualunque cosa fosse accaduta lì dentro, lui sarebbe ritornato a casa quella sera.

Mentre percorreva il corridoio che portava agli uffici principali, Will si accorse che uscire e vedere altre persone gli sarebbe servito per togliersi quel costante, sottile, terrore che tutto fosse un sogno, che la sua mente gli stesse giocando il più crudele scherzo della sua vita.

Hannibal lo aspettava a casa e dalla sera precedente, a quanto pareva, era anche il suo compagno.

Non c’era altro che avrebbe chiesto più di ciò che gli era stato concesso.

Soprattutto considerando che fino al mese prima la persona intorno a cui ruotava la sua intera esistenza era morta.

Will si fermò qualche passo prima della fine del corridoio.

Respirò e si calmò.

Poi svoltò a sinistra verso il suo ufficio.

Uno scroscio di applausi lo accolse; persone alla sua destra e alla sua sinistra, schierate allo scopo di farlo passare nel centro come una star sul red carpet, battevano furiosamente le mani e gli sorridevano entusiaste.

Per un attimo Will pensò ancora alla possibilità che tutto fosse irreale, per un altro attimo gli passò per la testa l’idea che stessero congratulandosi con lui per aver coronato il suo sogno d’amore.

Quasi si mise a ridere isterico, ma arrivò Jack a toglierlo da ogni dubbio.

“Bentornato, Will,” lo salutò al contempo alzando una mano per placare il rumore, “Finalmente possiamo congratularci con te per il caso Hobbs.”

Will boccheggiò cercando di recuperare il nome dalla sua memoria. Non poté credere di averlo rimosso per una frazione di secondo in modo totale. “Oh…” mormorò, “Non… Mi sembra appropriato.”  

“Può darsi, per chiunque altro non sia noi,” ribatté Jack con un’espressione priva di qualsivoglia rimorso, “Per come la vedo io quello dalla parte della giustizia sei tu.”

Jack tendeva a considerare i suoi collaboratori validi o meno a seconda di quanto erano utili a lui.

Immaginò Hannibal che gli rispondeva a tono trattenendosi dal chiamarlo _zio_ e nel sorridere internamente si sentì meglio. In grado di affrontare un’intera giornata in ufficio.

“D’accordo, grazie allora, potete tornare tutti al vostro lavoro,” si rivolse ai presenti con un gesto della mano. “Qualche caso interessante da sottopormi, Jack?” chiese all’uomo. E questi ammiccò con un gesto d’approvazione per il vecchio Will che era tornato, probabilmente.

 

Si era ritrovato dopo solo un’ora a tenere una specie di lezione alle reclute su come aveva preso Hobbs.

Fu dura trovare una giustificazione che non includesse il citare l’aiuto involontario del suo compagno morto, così si limitò a dire che era stata questione di fortuna e di una cattiva gestione contabile.

In realtà definirla _necessità di trovare qualcuno che fosse indegno di vivere_ sarebbe stato più appropriato.

La giornata terminò in un modo o nell’altro e senza che nessuno gli chiedesse come stava e come andava avanti. Il suo comportamento aveva dato ad intendere che Hannibal fosse un dolore sotto controllo ormai, non era più necessario preoccuparsi per Will.

E al momento era esattamente ciò che desiderava.

Non era sera tardi, ma al rientro lo colpì il buio completo dentro casa. Di solito le finestre illuminate sembravano occhi brillanti fin dal fondo della strada che portava a casa sua. Hannibal doveva aver deciso di restare nell’oscurità.

Entrò chiamandolo.

E non ottenne risposta.

“Hannibal!” chiamò di nuovo.

Al buio della casa si aggiunse lo sgradevole silenzio. Quello che aveva dovuto sopportare nel periodo in cui Hannibal non c’era più.

Fresco di quel ricordo, e terrorizzato, passò di stanza in stanza accendendo ogni singola luce e chiamando Hannibal a gran voce, finendo il giro col respiro corto e le mani che tremavano.

Non c’era.

Hannibal non c’era.

Era bastata una giornata fuori per farlo sparire. Non era vero nulla, non era mai successo niente di tutti quei giorni trascorsi con lui. Non era mai tornato, non era mai stato lì con lui, Will non gli aveva mai detto che lo amava.

Anche con le luci accese la casa divenne progressivamente più buia, più buia, sempre più buia, finché fuori fu notte. E lui era ancora seduto nell’angolo della camera da letto, con le braccia attorno alle ginocchia e il viso nascosto nell’incavo del gomito.

 

La porta d’ingresso si aprì cigolando come al solito, fu richiusa. La voce riecheggiò per la casa all’istante, “Will!” chiamò Hannibal.

Per riflesso Will alzò il viso al soffitto e fece scendere due lacrime chiudendo gli occhi. Hannibal lo trovò in quel momento.

“Will…” si accovacciò accanto a lui stringendogli un braccio, “Will, cos’è successo?”

Le sue condizioni non erano quelle di qualcuno in grado di mentire o trovare qualcosa per giustificarsi che avesse un qualche senso. “Dove sei stato?” chiese a Hannibal.

“Will, ero qui in giro, ho fatto tardi…”

“Qui in giro? Hannibal… È notte… Non… Dove potevi stare fino a quest’ora?” chiese disperato.

“Mi è proibito andare fuori?” domandò Hannibal.

Will scosse la testa, “No!” buttò fuori il monosillabo come fosse il suo ultimo respiro, “Non sono sicuro che tu sia reale…” ammise in un mormorio spossato.

“Will, ma che dici?” Hannibal gli mise un braccio attorno alle spalle, lo baciò sulla fronte, “Ti sembra possibile che io sia un’allucinazione?”

“Ti stupiresti a sapere quante volte mi è sembrato di vederti e sentirti quando non…c’eri,” disse Will.

Hannibal inspirò a fondo, “Non ho una vera prova da fornire per la mia tangibilità, immagino,” ammise Hannibal, “Dobbiamo includere nel disegno altre persone per convalidarmi.”

Le parole colpirono Will in modo brusco. Prese Hannibal tra le braccia. “Scusami, mi dispiace. Il problema è mio, tu non devi fornire nessuna prova. Ho solo bisogno di… Superare l’ansia da separazione. Troppe mattine a svegliarmi in un mondo in cui non esistevi più mi hanno segnato. Devo riabituarmi al fatto che tornerai da me anche quando ti allontanerai.”

“Su questo non ci sono dubbi.”

 

 

Fu questione di superare qualche altro ritorno a casa senza trovare Hannibal ad attenderlo e poi Will cominciò ad abituarsi anche a quello. Sperimentava sempre qualche secondo di panico all’inizio, ma poi si diceva di calmarsi e di attendere che Hannibal rientrasse.

Di solito funzionava girare per casa e far finta di mettere in ordine o iniziare a preparare da mangiare. In realtà cercava solo indizi che Hannibal era lì, viveva lì; annusava i suoi abiti, cercava cose usate da lui, una sera era stato ampiamente rassicurato dal torsolo di una mela e dalla buccia lasciata in un piatto accanto ad un coltello.

Hannibal era la sola persona che conosceva a mangiare le mele sbucciate.

“Sbucci le mele e ti mangi i fichi interi,” gli aveva fatto notare una sera a cena, molto tempo prima della scogliera.

“Se tu avessi il senso del gusto capiresti molte cose, Will,” gli aveva risposto Hannibal e gli aveva allungato metà fico da addentare direttamente dalla sua mano.

Will aveva in effetti gradito, sia il gesto che il frutto.

Prese il piattino e lo vuotò nella spazzatura. Aprì il frigo per constatare che quella mela era l’unica cosa che Hannibal aveva mangiato.

Will glielo fece notare quando l’uomo rientrò qualche minuto dopo.

“Frutta e verdura sono alimenti sani e nutrienti,” rispose Hannibal scrollando le spalle.

“Anche la carne,” ribatté Will.

Hannibal fece una smorfia inclinando la testa.

 

 

Il tuono lo svegliò facendolo mettere seduto di scatto sul letto.

Ansimò stringendosi tra le dita la maglietta bagnata sul petto, si passò le mani tra i capelli.

Pochi secondi di confusione, guardò verso la porta e si accorse che forse il tuono aveva contribuito a svegliarlo di soprassalto, ma il vero suono che l’aveva richiamato dal sonno era la voce di Hannibal.

“Mi dispiace…” lo sentì gemere da terra, dove era seduto, con la schiena contro al muro.

Will si precipitò fuori dal letto ad accendere la luce e gli fu subito accanto. Appoggiò le mani sulle sue, gliele spostò dal volto che si stava coprendo.

Hannibal era bagnato fradicio, sporco di sangue ad un angolo della bocca e tremava come una foglia.

“Hannibal, eri fuori? Non ti ho sentito uscire,” gli spostò i capelli bagnati dagli occhi, “Quanto sei stato fuori? Sei ghiacciato.”

Lo invitò ad alzarsi e Hannibal si aggrappò a lui come un bambino che voleva essere preso in braccio. Will lo accompagnò fino al bagno.

“Cos’è successo? Guarda, sei ferito. Accidenti,” bagnò l’angolo di un asciugamano e lo passò sulla macchia di sangue. Venne via facilmente e Hannibal non sembrò lamentarsi del taglio. Gli posò l’asciugamano in testa e tamponò le gocce che gli rigavano il volto.

“Sono… Sono uscito e… Mi dispiace,” ripeté Hannibal, “Ho sognato… Volevo… Uscire… Non lo so.”

“Ok, tranquillo,” Will lo zittì con una carezza sul viso, “Sei troppo agitato, confuso e infreddolito per parlare. Prima hai bisogno di alzare la temperatura.”

Hannibal si lasciò svestire e asciugare. Fu più un lungo abbraccio intervallato da vigorose strofinate sulla schiena, constatò Will, ma servì allo scopo di riscaldare Hannibal e farlo smettere di tremare.

Fuori la tempesta proseguiva ad urlare e rovesciare secchi d’acqua. Il pensiero che Hannibal era stato lì sotto senza che lui se ne accorgesse lo fece rabbrividire.

Così indifeso e pronto a lasciarsi accudire Will non l’aveva mai visto. Apprezzò molto questo nuovo aspetto e lo legò al fatto che aver parlato dei loro sentimenti doveva aver finalmente messo Hannibal nella posizione di poter considerare Will la mano da afferrare per trarsi in salvo molto più di quanto usava fare in passato.

“Non dire mai più che ti dispiace di chiedere il mio aiuto,” gli disse Will strofinando le labbra sulla sua fronte. Hannibal non aveva più parlato e si era limitato a rimanere tra le sue braccia, appoggiati alla vasca da bagno sul pavimento. “Devi sempre chiamarmi quando hai bisogno di me.”

Si spostarono dal pavimento al letto.

Ognuno aveva il proprio, la sistemazione per la notte non aveva subito cambiamenti dopo il discorso fatto sul loro rapporto. A dire la verità nulla aveva subito cambiamenti da quella sera. Tra una cosa e l’altra forse il vero motivo era che ognuno aspettava che fosse l’altro a muoversi.

Ma adesso, proprio come la sera in cui Hannibal era tornato, a Will non passò neanche per la testa di lasciarlo da solo. Lo fece sdraiare sul letto, gli si mise accanto e poi coprì entrambi.

Il rumore della pioggia divenne rassicurante sotto alle coperte calde, vicini, l’uno di fronte all’altro. La calma ritrovata fece subito cadere sia lui che Hannibal in un delizioso torpore, anche il bisogno di chiedere e sapere cosa fosse successo fu accantonato per un altro momento.

Hannibal era tornato sconvolto da quello che probabilmente era stato un episodio di sonnambulismo, forse finito con una brusca caduta.

Will passò le dita sulla fronte dell’uomo per spostare i capelli. Controllò tutto il viso alla scarsa luce dell’abat-jour rimasta accesa. Non c’erano segni di tagli o altre ferite e anche all’angolo della bocca non era rimasto nemmeno un livido.

Meglio così.

Hannibal arricciò il naso nel sonno, sospirò. Will gli fece un’altra carezza, sulla guancia e sul collo. Lasciò il braccio attorno alla vita del compagno e così si lasciò cullare dal suo respiro e dal temporale fuori.

 

Will avvertì prima il materasso abbassarsi, poi una folata di aria gelida passare sotto alle coperte, infine tornò il confortevole tepore quando Hannibal gli si sdraiò di nuovo vicino. Quell’uomo era più aggraziato di un ballerino di danza classica; non lo sentiva mai muoversi. A parte quando chiaramente voleva farsi sentire.

Hannibal lo abbracciò alle spalle, aderendo al suo corpo, finendo con la bocca a poggiargli un bacio sulla testa. “Sei sveglio?” chiese.

“No,” rispose Will.

Hannibal lo tirò contro di sé, una mano premuta sul suo petto, l’altra infilata sotto al suo cuscino.

“Allora qualunque cosa succeda te la racconto domani?” ribatté Hannibal. Con la bocca gli spostò i capelli dall’orecchio e lo baciò.

“Sono felice di sapere che stai…bene…adesso,” disse Will, distratto dalla mano di Hannibal che lo accarezzava attraverso la maglietta. Fu grato alla sua abitudine di dormire in boxer e t-shirt, perché Hannibal era chiaramente nudo e non c’era una parte del suo corpo che Will non sentisse premergli contro.

“Mai stato meglio in vita mia,” Hannibal ansimò al suo orecchio. La sua mano scese ad accarezzarlo tra le gambe; questa volta non da sopra il tessuto, passò l’elastico e lo toccò.

Così, dal niente a tutto in pochi secondi, Will sussultò contorcendosi. Si voltò quasi a pancia in sotto nel tentativo di spingersi contro il suo palmo. Soffocò un gemito nel cuscino.

Will non lo stava facendo volontariamente, ma gli venne istintivo cercare di sottrarsi alle carezze, non perché non gli piacesse, in realtà perché gli piaceva troppo. Era troppo, desiderato da troppo tempo e che da troppo tempo gli mancava. Il suo corpo reagì come se non fosse in grado di sostenerlo.

E lo eccitò oltre misura il fatto che nessuno dei suoi movimenti per sottrarsi fu considerato un deterrente da Hannibal. L’uomo lo inchiodò con carezze e teneri morsi alla base della nuca. Will voltò la testa di poco per riuscire a respirare, strinse le dita attorno alla federa del cuscino sotto di lui e si lasciò andare ad un ritmico oscillare nel calore che la mano del compagno offriva.

Raggiunse l’orgasmo rapidamente, ma durò a lungo. Dovette mordere forte il cuscino, stringere gli occhi. La mano gli scattò a coprire quella del compagno per guidarlo nelle ultime carezze. Fu da perderci la testa, per una frazione di secondo. Da vaneggiare in delirio se solo fosse durato poco di più.

Dopo, Hannibal gli allontanò la mano, facendogliela appoggiare sul materasso a lato. Sdraiato a pancia in sotto, con Hannibal sopra di lui, in una specie di curiosa, doppia crocifissione, rimase a godersi il breve momento successivo in cui tutto tornò com’era, ma decisamente più sopportabile.

Il temporale fuori, la brutta avventura della notte appena passata, dover andare in ufficio il giorno dopo… Tutto molto più sopportabile.

Will rise di gusto. Seguito da Hannibal che evidentemente doveva trovare la situazione altrettanto divertente, pur non avendo seguito il corso dei pensieri di Will.

“Posso voltarmi e baciarti o vuoi tenermi così a vita?” chiese Will.

“Mi hai messo di fronte ad una difficile decisione,” mormorò Hannibal, già sollevandosi e liberandolo dalla posizione. “Se non…”

Will si voltò e gli tappò la bocca con un bacio.

Il primo datogli con l’intento di mangiarlo vivo. Approfittando del fatto che aveva già la bocca aperta per parlare, Will lo afferrò per i capelli e insinuò la lingua per lambirne l’interno. Era tutto quello a cui aveva pensato quando aveva sentito Hannibal mordicchiargli collo e nuca; voleva la sua bocca e voleva la sua lingua.

Lo spinse a sdraiarsi in un groviglio di inutili lenzuola che ormai non avevano più nulla da coprire; tutto lo spazio attorno a loro era caldo da scottare.

“Non hai idea di cosa ti farei,” lo informò Will tra un bacio e l’altro.

Sotto di lui, Hannibal si mosse languidamente allargando le gambe. “Cosa?” gli chiese pizzicandogli un labbro tra i denti.

Con un lamento Will sprofondò col viso nel suo collo; scivolò su di lui un paio di volte strappandogli entrambe le volte un lungo gemito di approvazione.

Sentì Hannibal stringerlo tra le gambe, le sue mani afferrargli i glutei per tirarlo contro di sé, i suoi denti affondare in una spalla. Pensò che si sarebbe dovuto spogliare anche lui, ma il pensiero si perse nella bollente confusione di quell’abbraccio, in una conclusione tanto rapida quanto la precedente.

Hannibal esternò il piacere con rochi versi simili a ringhi. Si voltò intrappolandolo di nuovo sotto di lui, continuando a muoversi in una lunga carezza con tutto il suo corpo. E ancora baci, stremati e dolcissimi, sulle labbra, sul collo, sulla guancia.

Né lui né Hannibal stavano cercando un contatto studiato, era stato un incontro di pura ricerca del piacere. Tra le braccia della persona più importante della loro vita, ma pur sempre un breve intermezzo consumato per bisogno.

E Will non aveva nulla di cui lamentarsi.

Per rompere il ghiaccio sotto questo punto di vista questo metodo sbrigativo non era una cattiva idea. A programmarlo tra loro sarebbe risultato strano e forse anche stupido.

Hannibal si ribaltò sulla schiena con un cigolio del materasso.

Entrambi a braccia e gambe larghe, nel tentativo di abbassare la temperatura sul letto, non fecero altro che respirare per diversi minuti. Finché Hannibal non alzò una gamba per appoggiarla sulla sua.

Will sollevò il capo dal cuscino e fece una smorfia. “Non mi ero mai accorto di quanto spazio occupi,” disse riappoggiando la testa. Alzò un braccio e lo lasciò cadere a peso morto sul petto di Hannibal.

“Ne occuperò sempre di più,” minacciò Hannibal. Gli prese la mano e la baciò. “Non appena potrò ricominciare a comprarmi vestiti…”

“Già… Forse dovremmo cominciare a pensare al tuo rientro in società,” mormorò Will.

“Forse,” ripeté Hannibal.

Non sembrava convinto e Will non voleva forzarlo. Dopo quanto confessatogli la prima sera in cui non aveva trovato Hannibal in casa, Will temeva che l’uomo potesse pensare che il suo rientro in società serviva a Will per confermare la sua esistenza e il fatto che non fosse un’allucinazione.

No, era una decisione di Hannibal cosa fare con la vita che aveva riavuto indietro. Will desiderava solo farne parte.

Hannibal voltò la testa verso di lui e sorrise, “Mio caro Will, questo è un aspetto della nostra relazione che credo dovremo esplorare in maniera approfondita,” commentò.

Will gli regalò un’occhiata dalla testa ai piedi e fu lieto di constatare che non solo le parole dell’uomo, ma anche il vederlo con quell’aspetto stravolto e appagato gli diede una meravigliosa sensazione di calore, nonostante fosse già passato il momento di passione.

“Sono assolutamente d’accordo,” rispose.

 

 

Non accadde più che Hannibal avesse episodi di sonnambulismo o qualunque cosa fosse successa quella notte.

Anzi, da quel momento in poi iniziò la loro vera vita insieme. Come coppia sotto ogni punto di vista.

Will usciva al mattino per andare in ufficio e rientrava la sera, a volte trovando Hannibal ad attenderlo, a volte aspettando il suo ritorno. E il non trovarlo a casa per Will smise di essere un problema in maniera definitiva quando Hannibal cominciò a rientrare con piatti comprati alla tavola calda e un sano e ritrovato appetito.

“Questo è anche più buono di quello di tre giorni fa, Hannibal,” disse Will mettendo in bocca l’ultima patata arrosto, “Sono pieno da scoppiare.”

E la cosa lo rendeva felice, ma non tanto quanto vedere Hannibal mangiare come un tempo. L’uomo aveva già finito due porzioni e quella sera si era anche contenuto. La prima volta in cui era tornato con i piatti già preparati aveva mangiato anche di più.

Will aveva deciso che in parte il merito era da attribuire al fatto che avesse trovato una cucina di suo gradimento, visto che al momento non sembrava intenzionato a riprendere a cucinare, ma in parte anche fare sesso doveva avergli messo addosso una gran fame.

“Penso che sia un piatto da riprovare,” ribatté Hannibal. Bevve un sorso di vino. “Magari la settimana prossima.”

Forse non era economico mangiare in quel modo tutte le sere, ma finché Hannibal aveva appetito a Will importava poco il costo da affrontare. E di certo era una situazione temporanea.

Hannibal si alzò dal suo posto e si sedette sulla sedia a fianco a quella di Will. Gli mise una mano sulla gamba, gli baciò una guancia. Se Will aveva apprezzato il suo lato affettuoso ai tempi in cui erano solo amici, ora che erano anche amanti trovava anche il minimo gesto irresistibile.

Tutto era sexy se fatto dalle sue mani e dalla sua bocca, molto di più adesso che sapeva cosa aspettarsi da entrambe.

“Bella giornata in ufficio?” chiese Hannibal strofinandogli il naso sul collo, “Come sta lo zio Jack?”

Will rise. “Lo zio sta bene. Ma la giornata non è stata proprio bella.”

Hannibal sollevò il viso per guardarlo, “Perché?”

Will si accigliò, “No…” scosse la testa, “Non ora. È una serata così bella…” baciò Hannibal sulle labbra.

L’uomo ricambiò, ma brevemente, “Tutte le nostre serate sono belle, e niente di ciò che accade fuori può cambiare questo fatto.”

Will si trovò costretto a dargli ragione; sollevò una spalla, “Abbiamo un nuovo killer in città. Uno che non va proprio per il sottile.”

Hannibal inclinò la testa, “Seriale?”

“Puoi giurarci. Almeno tre vittime. Sicure,” rispose Will.

“Come sai che è la stessa persona?”

Will sollevò un sopracciglio, “Ti sei dimenticato come funziono?” chiese divertito.

“No,” ribatté Hannibal, “Semmai ho imparato anche come funzionano altre parti del tuo corpo,” rise, “Intendevo però che dev’esserci qualcosa che accomuna tutte e tre le vittime perché tu sia così sicuro.”

“Sono accomunate dal fatto che a tutte e tre mancano degli organi interni,” disse Will, “Il killer colleziona terribili trofei, a quanto pare.”

“Immagino lo zio Jack ti abbia già messo all’opera.”

“Non solo, oggi mi ha messo direttamente di fronte alle tre vittime, stese sui tavoli del laboratorio,” ricordò Will, “Non è stato divertente.”

“Pensa se risolvessi il caso in poco tempo, senza che gli altri sappiano che hai ricevuto aiuto,” suggerì Hannibal.

Will annuì con enfasi, “Non vedo l’ora di poter lavorare ancora con te.”


	5. Chapter 5

“Will, finalmente sei arrivato,” Jack lo accolse con uno strano tono tra il mesto e l’adirato. Il suo personale modo di dirgli che era successo qualcosa di grave e che lui avrebbe dovuto immaginarlo e arrivare con un quarto d’ora d’anticipo.

Will non poteva certo dirgli che aveva trascorso la notte in bianco in attesa che Hannibal rientrasse da un’estemporanea passeggiata più lunga del solito, ma guardò l’orologio e allargò le braccia per sottolineare la sua puntualità.

“Abbiamo trovato un altro corpo,” avvertì Jack anche se non c’era bisogno, si stavano dirigendo al laboratorio.

“Lo Squartatore?” chiese Will utilizzando il nome che ormai girava da giorni tra gli uffici dell’FBI.

“Preferirei che me lo dicessi tu, ma…”

“Se il sospetto c’è significa che dalla vittima manca qualcosa,” disse Will entrando in laboratorio. Mise un paio di guanti per abitudine, ma di intenzione di toccare il corpo non ne aveva. Doveva solo guardare, tanto bastava. E quella sera stessa avrebbe raccontato a Hannibal cosa aveva provato.

“Mancano i polmoni,” esordì Zeller senza nemmeno salutarlo.

“Un trofeo più grosso del solito,” commentò Will ripensando a cuore, fegato, milza e braccio destro delle altre vittime.

“Più che altro quello più difficile,” Beverly indicò il grosso spazio vacante all’interno della cassa toracica, “Guarda la precisione chirurgica con cui sono stati rimossi. Ci vuole una grande conoscenza medica per un lavoro così pulito. Non è un macellaio.”

“In questo momento più che mai mi manca la presenza di Hannibal,” mormorò Jack, “Sarebbe stato utile avere il parere di un ex chirurgo a riguardo.”

Will mantenne la solita espressione indecifrabile ogni volta che si parlava di Hannibal tra i colleghi, ma sotto sotto non vedeva l’ora di potergli sottoporre anche quell’ultimo ritrovamento.

“È di certo lo Squartatore,” affermò Will senza dubbi, “Lo vedo e lo sento.”

Ancora non sapeva che scopo avessero i trofei o cosa accumunasse le vittime e quello era un grosso limite alla sua cattura, ma era lo Squartatore e stava diventando sempre più bravo.

 

 

Temeva che al rientro non avrebbe trovato Hannibal, invece non solo Will fu accolto dal rumore di pentole e piatti in cucina, ma anche da un buon odore di cibo appena cucinato.

“Ehi…” salutò Hannibal, “Ti sei rimesso a cucinare?”

“Oh, solo i contorni…” rispose Hannibal appoggiandosi lo straccio che aveva in mano su una spalla, “Il piatto principale è ancora una volta la specialità del giorno della tavola calda.”

“Che oggi è?” chiese Will.

“Frattaglie di vitello in umido,” rispose Hannibal.

“Ok, mi fido di te ma il nome non mi ispira,” Will andò ad abbracciarlo, “Rientro da una giornata in laboratorio poco piacevole.”

“Ancora il nuovo killer?” si informò Hannibal.

“Già, questa volta si è portato via i polmoni,” Will allungò una mano verso le verdure nella padella e prese una patata, “Chi diavolo fa una cosa del genere? Hannibal… La precisione con cui ha lavorato era chirurgica. Tu sei stato un chirurgo, cosa può passare per la testa di questo pazzo?”

Hannibal saltò un paio di volte le verdure in padella, “Com’è la cottura?” chiese a Will.

Will si leccò le dita dopo aver deglutito la patata e sorrise annuendo.

Hannibal spense il fuoco.

“Devo ammettere che questo killer mi lascia privo di considerazioni da fare,” disse Hannibal guardando nella padella con le mani appoggiate ai fianchi. Scosse la testa. “Non saprei che altro suggerire a parte il mercato nero degli organi.”

Will sbuffò, “Non credo sia quel tipo di pazzo.”

“Quale tipo?”

“Il tipo che lo fa per denaro,” spiegò Will, “Questo killer lo fa perché lo desidera, perché gli piace e perché il potere che gli deriva dalle atrocità commesse lo fa sentire dio. Ed è terribilmente bravo in quello che fa. Non credo che… Non credo che abbiamo mai lavorato su qualcuno del genere.”

Hannibal non commentò, laddove in passato avrebbe ribadito il suo disgusto per atti di questo genere.

Will fu grato di non dover ripensare ancora una volta al fatto che anche lui ora faceva parte della schiera di persone che avevano commesso l’atto che Hannibal disprezzava più di qualsiasi altro.

Dovette abbracciare l’uomo di nuovo, in un tentativo di sgombrare la mente dai brutti pensieri.

Hannibal lo strinse e gli accarezzò la testa.

“Penso che lo prenderemo,” disse Will appoggiato alla sua spalla. “Sarebbe meglio se ci fossi tu in ufficio, ma lo prenderemo.”

Hannibal si irrigidì raddrizzando la schiena e non commentò.

 

 

Trascorsero altre due settimane in cui fu rinvenuto un altro corpo, ma da parte loro non ci fu alcun passo avanti nelle indagini.

A casa Hannibal offriva il suo supporto e le sue conoscenze, ma era praticamente impossibile dare un motivo e una tipologia di vittima all’assassino, cosicché risultava complicato non solo prenderlo, ma anche farne un profilo.

Era a quello che lavorava Will da giorni. Il profilo di questo killer così inusuale e prolifico.

Aveva una strana sensazione, un brivido, ogni volta che rileggeva i trofei prelevati dalle vittime, o riguardava le foto dei corpi mutilati. Riusciva a pensarci meglio quando ritornava a casa la sera, come se il fatto di parlarne con Hannibal gli aprisse la mente alla risoluzione del caso.

E doveva essere così, ma di fatto ancora non c’era stata nessuna delle sue brillanti deduzioni.

Che diavolo stava succedendo? Non ci avevano mai messo così tanto a catturare un killer.

Mentre Will stava riordinando foto e file relativi al caso, Hannibal fece capolino dalla porta d’ingresso. Entrò, salutò e si diresse dritto in bagno.

“Ciao anche a te…” rispose accigliato Will.

Lo lasciò tranquillo fin dopo l’ora di cena. Will non chiese nulla e non cercò di forzarlo al contatto nemmeno quando l’uomo si sdraiò sul letto, sempre senza rivolgergli la parola, e si addormentò.

Quando decise di raggiungerlo a letto Will si sedette sul bordo e gli mise una mano sul fianco.

“Ancora brutti sogni?” chiese Will, “Ti è capitato qualcosa di brutto e non vuoi raccontarmelo?”

Per un po’ ci fu silenzio, poi Hannibal mosse la testa contro al cuscino.

“Sai di essere la persona di cui mi fido di più al mondo, vero Will?” disse Hannibal, “E sai che non ho mai avuto dubbi sul mettere la mia vita nelle tue mani, vero?”

Will gli strinse il fianco, “Lo so.”

“E avevo ragione a mettere la mia vita nelle tue mani perché… Beh, sono qui,” continuò Hannibal. Si voltò sulla schiena, guardò al soffitto. “Ed è curioso perché credo di averti sempre amato ma in un modo che era molto lontano da quello a cui siamo giunti adesso,” disse ancora, “Certe cose mi sono così chiare adesso…”

Will cercò i suoi occhi sporgendosi su di lui, “Hannibal, cosa c’è?”

L’uomo lo guardò. “Ti ho mentito molte volte da quando sono tornato,” la voce gli tremò nel dirlo, Will sentì una commozione tanto forte che per sopportare lo stato d’animo che proveniva da Hannibal dovette stringere i pugni. “Mi dispiace.”

Will provò la strana sensazione di doversi scusare lui perché stava facendo sentire Hannibal così in colpa. Non articolò il pensiero e lo mise accuratamente da parte, ma la sua certezza che Hannibal fosse non solo sinceramente addolorato, ma anche in buona fede era incrollabile e proveniva dalla sua empatia. “Vuoi… Vuoi dirmi su cosa hai mentito?” gli chiese come stesse parlando ad un bambino pentito.

“Sono…” Hannibal tentennò, deglutì e si leccò le labbra. Poi terminò la frase, “Sono più volte tornato a casa mia in queste ultime settimane.”

Will boccheggiò, sollevato dalla confessione piuttosto innocua, ma allo stesso tempo stupito. “Quando…? Come…? Perché?” rise lui stesso alla fine della sue disarticolate domande.

Hannibal lo seguì con una risatina. Alzò una spalla, “Da quando hai ricominciato a lavorare. Col Taxi, spesso, oppure noleggio un’auto. Vado lì per cucinare quello che porto qui, non… Non c’è nessuna tavola calda.”

“Ma perché non me l’hai detto?” domandò Will.

“All’inizio non volevo ti…preoccupassi. Poi mi sono sentito in colpa e poi…” Hannibal si coprì il viso con le mani, “Temevo mi avresti detto che se potevo tornare a casa mia e riprendere le mie cose allora potevo anche dire a tutti che ero tornato.”

“E tu non vuoi?” domandò Will.

“Non voglio, e non… Posso.”

“Perché?”

La gola di Hannibal si strinse, Will lo osservò lottare contro le parole che non volevano uscirgli di bocca. Alla fine del muto conflitto interiore all’uomo scesero due lacrime.

Il cuore di Will mancò un battito. Tutte le emozioni di Hannibal che lo investivano erano sempre state gestibili. Perfino la sua passione e la sua eccitazione erano qualcosa di nuovo ma stimolante da sperimentare.

Ma questa tristezza, questa incapacità di comunicare erano del tutto nuove. E per nulla piacevoli.

Will si accucciò accanto a lui e lo abbracciò più forte che poté.

“Mi fido di te,” gemette Hannibal, “Mi fido di te, ma non posso.”

 

 

Come già accaduto per la notte in cui Hannibal era tornato a casa confuso e spaventato, anche quell’episodio sul letto fu presto dimenticato e accantonato come qualcosa pronta per essere riesumata quando il momento sarebbe stato opportuno.

La cosa positiva di quel discorso fu la decisione, dal giorno dopo, di portare con sé Hannibal tutte le mattine per lasciarlo a casa sua e poi andare a riprenderlo dopo il lavoro. Decisione che sembrò tranquillizzare Hannibal riguardo alle bugie dette, ma che non cambiò il fatto che spesso e volentieri Hannibal spariva per ore senza dire dove andava e Will non poteva più fare finta che quello non fosse legato alla confessione che Hannibal non riusciva a fargli, l’ultima verità non detta.  

 

 

Quella sera a tavola Will osservò a lungo Hannibal. Mentre la carne che stava mangiando, ammorbidita e resa succosa dalla gustosa salsa, scendeva giù per la gola e lo saziava, si ritrovò a pensare che l’uomo di fronte a lui, nonostante non avesse desiderio di riprendere la vita di tutti i giorni, aveva rischiato di farsi vedere da chiunque pur di riaprire la sua cucina e usarla per portargli questi piatti.

Per lui.

Will sapeva che Hannibal l’aveva fatto per lui.

Da che aveva ripreso a lavorare c’erano stati gustosissimi piatti a base di carne in più occasioni di quante ne ricordava nella loro vita passata. Hannibal era tornato a fare qualcosa che amava e di questo Will doveva solo essere grato.

“Cos’è questo, Hannibal?” gli chiese infilando in bocca l’ennesimo boccone.

“Cuore trifolato,” mormorò Hannibal. Un lieve sorriso increspò le sue labbra.

“Davvero?” chiese Will, “Accidenti, non credevo fosse così buono. Forse a saperlo prima non l’avrei mangiato, e sarebbe stato un peccato.”

“Già… Lo so,” disse Hannibal.

“Non sono parti di un animale che si mangiano spesso,” considerò Will. Aggrottò le sopracciglia con lo sguardo fisso sul piatto. Un curioso formicolio alla base della nuca.

“Eppure sono le parti migliori,” dall’altra parte della tavola Hannibal sorseggiò del vino.

Will alzò lo sguardo su Hannibal, spalancò la bocca e lasciò cadere forchetta e coltello, “Hannibal…” lo chiamò in un sussurro.

Hannibal appoggiò il bicchiere sulla tavola con un lento movimento e, serio, alzò il mento. “Will…” disse.

“So che cosa fa lo Squartatore con i trofei che prende dalle sue vittime,” affermò con sicurezza Will. Come al solito le intuizioni migliori le aveva al cospetto del suo collega, compagno e amico. Era sempre lui a innescare la scintilla.

“Oh, davvero?” Hannibal non sembrò particolarmente felice dell’argomento di conversazione scelto.

“Credo che… Lo Squartatore sia un cannibale,” mormorò Will con espressione disgustata.

 _Come Hobbs_ , pensò subito, ma non lo disse.

 

 

Non avevano neanche sparecchiato.

Dopo cena, o meglio dopo aver interrotto la cena a seguito della frase di Will, si erano prima seduti sul patio a bere un dito di whisky, in silenzio, in una sola occasione commentando la grandezza della luna; poi, sempre in silenzio, Will si era rifugiato tra le braccia di Hannibal alla ricerca di conforto.

Una sedia in due era diventata presto scomoda, così il letto di Will aveva fatto da sostituto per accogliere il loro abbraccio. Hannibal sdraiato sulla schiena e Will per metà su di lui. Le mani che ogni tanto cercavano la pelle sotto alla maglietta solo per qualche pigra carezza.

Nella penombra creata dalla luce lunare che filtrava dalle persiane, Hannibal mosse la testa sul cuscino, voltò il viso verso di lui e sfregò le labbra sulla sua fronte.

“Mi spiace di aver rovinato la cena con il lavoro,” mormorò Will rompendo il silenzio.

Hannibal gli baciò la fronte e di nuovo lasciò le labbra ad indugiare sulla sua pelle.

“Credo che tu sia rimasto particolarmente sconvolto dalla tua deduzione,” ribatté l’uomo.

“Tu no?” chiese Will.

“Il tuo killer mangia carne umana…” accennò Hannibal.

Will gemette, “Perché lo chiami il mio killer? È lo Squartatore,” lo riprese bonariamente.

“Lo… Squartatore…” lo accontentò Hannibal, “Il fatto che mangi carne umana ti disgusta per una questione di etica o perché la carne umana è disgustosa?”

Will sollevò la testa per guardarlo. Hannibal, mancatogli il contatto con la sua pelle, prese ad accarezzarlo sotto alla maglia, sulla schiena.

“Non ho mai mangiato carne umana, Hannibal, non ho idea di che sapore abbia,” Will affermò l’ovvietà con un mezzo sorriso, “Ma sono del tutto certo che sia sbagliato mangiarla.”

“È sbagliato cibarsi di carne umana o è sbagliato uccidere per farlo?” domandò Hannibal.

“Entrambi!” esclamò Will. “Che domande mi fai? Perché tu cosa pensi?”

Hannibal salì ad accarezzarlo tra le scapole e poi premette per farlo sdraiare di nuovo su di lui. “Era solo per parlare. Lo so che è sbagliato,” gli disse all’orecchio.

Will rabbrividì alle parole e non seppe spiegarsi il perché. Si sentì quasi in colpa per aver sostenuto con enfasi quanto era orribile il cannibalismo. Come se non avesse portato grandi argomentazioni a sostegno della sua tesi e avesse vinto il dibattito perché il suo opponente gli voleva troppo bene per ribattere.

Aggrottò la fronte alle sue stesse sensazioni e si disse che era davvero troppo stanco per riflettere.

Doveva riposare per affrontare Jack Crawford l’indomani.

Una volta rivelata una verità del genere, Jack l’avrebbe torchiato per prendere quel mostro il prima possibile.

 

 

Fu destato dal suo stesso urlo. Si ritrovò a gattoni sul letto, forse si era sollevato mentre era ancora in preda all’incubo. Aveva il respiro corto ed era in un bagno di sudore.

Chiamò Hannibal che non era lì con lui. Scese dal letto su gambe instabili continuando a chiamarlo finché non arrivò in cucina e trovò attaccato al frigorifero un messaggio: _Torno subito_.

Will accartocciò il foglio nella mano.

Non era ancora passato, l’incubo non era ancora scivolato via. C’erano delle immagini che ritornavano alla mente: il Re dell’Inferno, coi suoi occhi grandi e divertiti anche mentre diceva cose orribili, Hannibal comparso sulla scogliera solo per abbracciarlo, Hannibal che cadeva dalla scogliera. E poi i corpi, i corpi di tutte le vittime dello Squartatore.

Will si prese la testa fra le mani, una frase del sogno riecheggiava: _Io ti avevo avvertito_.

Chi l’aveva pronunciata?

Hannibal? Jack? Il Re dell’Inferno?

L’agitazione si trasformò in irrequietezza, non se la sentiva di stare fermo.

C’era qualcosa che non andava e se non avesse scoperto cosa non sarebbe riuscito a proseguire la giornata. Doveva andare in ufficio, vedere Jack e parlare con lui di quello che riteneva di avere scoperto.

Scribacchiò delle scuse per Hannibal su un altro foglio e decise di cambiarsi e uscire senza aspettarlo.

 

Era arrivato lì con l’intento di catapultarsi sul lavoro, ma quando era passato, per abitudine, di fronte alla casa di Hannibal per la prima volta aveva sentito il bisogno di entrare. Aveva accompagnato lì Hannibal in un sacco di occasioni e mai per un secondo Will aveva pensato che la cosa fosse un problema. Eppure adesso desiderava solo scendere dall’auto ed entrare nella villa.

Anzi, controllarla. Era quello il termine esatto.

Peccato non avesse con sé la chiave…

La testa di Will scattò al portaoggetti del cruscotto, lo aprì e dentro vi trovò il portachiavi che Hannibal stesso aveva buttato lì una sera molto prima dell’incidente. Una sera in cui gli aveva detto che voleva che casa sua fosse sempre accessibile al suo migliore amico.

Will non l’aveva mai usata, per quello era rimasta lì dentro anche quando la casa di Hannibal era stata chiusa.

Lo dichiarò un sufficiente incentivo e un chiaro segno del destino. Afferrò il portachiavi e qualche minuto dopo, assicurandosi di non essere visto, entrò in casa Lecter.

Ogni stanza era stata sigillata nella plastica. Quasi fosse una scena del crimine, o la casa di un sospettato di omicidio.

Will rabbrividì pensando che di fatto quella era ancora l’abitazione di un’inchiesta in corso. Che Hannibal fosse morto era l’ovvia supposizione, ma non c’erano stati funerali. E il corpo di Dolarhyde aveva da poco smesso di essere una prova. Casa di Hannibal era la prova concreta che tutto si era fermato all’incidente sulla scogliera per chiunque altro.

La cucina era il luogo che interessava a Will. Vi si diresse senza cercare di sopprimere lo strano bisogno che aveva di indagare su cosa avesse fatto Hannibal in quelle ultime settimane lì dentro.

Il bancone, quello su cui tante volte Will si era seduto facendo finta di aiutare l’amico a cucinare per poi in realtà rubare bocconi già pronti, era stato liberato dalla plastica. Sopra di esso giacevano il tagliere e i coltelli, puliti e pronti all’uso, un vecchio libro aperto, diversi contenitori vuoti, quelli che Hannibal portava a casa ricolmi di cibo già pronto e una scatolina di legno intarsiato.

Will girò attorno al piano di lavoro, una rapida occhiata al libro rivelò che era un antico ricettario. La pagina sulla quale era aperto mostrava quali erano i migliori tagli di carne. E quali organi si potevano utilizzare nei piatti.

Will accarezzò la pagina ingiallita e accartocciata. Accanto alle descrizioni del libro Hannibal aveva aggiunto note; su cuore, reni, fegato…

Il cuore di Will mancò un battito senza che il suo proprietario si spiegasse il motivo.

Qualcosa non andava e allo stesso tempo era esattamente ciò che doveva essere. Gli sembrava che le rotelle dell’ingranaggio si fossero incastrate l’una con l’altra e che tutto avesse cominciato a girare, eppure era talmente sbagliato da lasciarlo senza fiato.

Aprì la scatoletta di legno con mano tremante, non del tutto sicuro di cosa temesse di trovare dentro.

Ricette.

Semplici cartoncini con sopra le ricette in cui Hannibal si era cimentato ultimamente.

La cosa curiosa era che nessuna di esse si trovava lì già prima, erano tutte state scritte e catalogate da Hannibal da quando era ritornato. Ed ognuna di esse era relativa ad uno specifico taglio di carne o ad un organo che faceva da ingrediente principale.

Will non se n’era reso conto fino a quel momento, neanche mentre mangiava i piatti di Hannibal. Solo ora che li vedeva sottolineati su ogni ricetta si accorgeva che quegli ingredienti principali erano esattamente le stesse parti mancanti dei cadaveri dello Squartatore.

 

Doveva apparire in stato catatonico da fuori.

Ma Will non se ne curò granché, neanche capiva bene le cose che gli dicevano Beverly e Jack, in ufficio.

Doveva essere qualcosa di inerente al caso ma Will non poteva esserne certo. Le orecchie ronzavano.

Comprese solo la domanda, “Will, qualche nuova idea in proposito dello Squartatore?”

Alla quale rispose con un lento movimento della testa e un flebile, “No.”

Anche il ritorno a casa fu meccanico. E sulla soglia, mentre apriva la porta, se avesse dovuto richiamare a sé i pensieri della giornata non avrebbe saputo ricordarne uno.

A cosa aveva pensato tutto il giorno?

La casa era vuota e buia. Non si addentrò per sincerarsi che Hannibal non ci fosse. Lo sentiva. E forse era anche contento di non dover entrare, perché l’orribile sensazione stava tornando e preferiva smaltirla fuori.

Scese i gradini e camminò svelto lontano da casa, fino a raggiungere il bosco, fino al torrente. Proseguì, nonostante la luce fosse calata e non riuscisse quasi più a distinguere l’erba dall’acqua.

Proseguì ancora fino a che in lontananza non scorse il vecchio casolare.

Nella foschia che avvolgeva la foresta, nel crepuscolo, l’intera struttura risultava quasi innaturale, ma fu la luce che filtrava da una delle finestre coperte dalle assi che attirò Will più di ogni altra cosa.

E nel corso degli ultimi passi che dovette fare per raggiungere il portone di legno si preparò a ciò che stava per trovare lì dentro, anche se non voleva ammettere di essere così certo.

Aprì la porta e ad una sola occhiata si accorse di non essere affatto sicuro, non di quello che aveva davanti agli occhi. Non avrebbe potuto immaginare tanto.

Aveva visto molte scene del crimine nel corso della sua carriera, ma ciò a cui stava assistendo era peggio; era il totale e meticoloso smembramento di un intero essere umano. Una lunga sessione del killer trascorsa con un cadavere con cui aveva avuto il tempo di fare prove, di affinare la tecnica.

Il sangue che era sfuggito alle numerose taniche riempite schizzava il pavimento e il tavolo di lavoro, l’odore era così forte che faceva lacrimare gli occhi.

Will credeva di esserci abituato, che non ci fosse più nulla in grado di fargli rivoltare lo stomaco.

Lo pensò fino all’esatto istante in cui Hannibal emerse, da un angolo poco illuminato della grande stanza, le braccia sporche di sangue fino ai gomiti, intorno alla bocca altre macchie, come se avesse addentato carne cruda.

Fu allora che Will si premette una mano sulla bocca, si voltò e si accasciò a terra a vomitare schiuma bianca.


	6. Chapter 6

Ancora a gattoni per terra, Will soffocò gli ultimi conati. Stremato si voltò, da seduto a terra dov’era, e cercò Hannibal, ancora incredulo che quella potesse essere la verità.

Nonostante tutto, nonostante ogni evidente prova, Will sarebbe stato ancora disposto a credergli se Hannibal avesse detto che si trovava lì per caso.

“Mi dispiace, Will…” disse Hannibal invece e Will riconobbe lo stesso tono dimesso e triste di altre occasioni in cui si era scusato, probabilmente per la stessa cosa, anche se Will allora non ne aveva idea.

“Hannibal… Tu…? Sei stato tu?”

Hannibal annuì, allargò le braccia, “Mi dispiace.”

“Tu sei lo Squartatore?” la domanda sarebbe suonata stupida a chiunque, ma non a lui che la stava ponendo alla persona che amava e non ad un killer. “Tu non sei un assassino.”

Di nuovo quel gesto di indifferenza, Hannibal si strinse nelle spalle, anche se il suo viso era una maschera di tristezza, “È così. Ho provato a non farlo, ma non… Io sono questo.”

Will arrancò, sollevando polvere nel tentativo di rialzarsi; sembrava impossibile stare dritto e prima di riuscire a mettersi in piedi strisciò con le ginocchia per terra. Si sollevò facendo leva sulle mani, “Non… Tu non sei questo. Hannibal…” Will congiunse le mani di fronte al viso quasi per pregarlo, “Perché?”

All’ennesimo sguardo addolorato ma indifferente di Hannibal, Will diede una rapida occhiata tutta attorno; svelto spense l’unica fonte di luce, prese Hannibal per un braccio e lo trascinò fuori di lì. Chiuse il portone e puntò verso casa quasi costringendo il compagno a correre.

Ringraziò di essere nel bel mezzo del nulla, lontano da tutto, almeno per avere il tempo di pensare.

 

Aprì la porta di casa con una spallata per non lasciare la presa su Hannibal, non sapeva se temeva più una sua fuga o il perderlo all’improvviso e non trovarlo più, un po’ una metafora di quello che gli stava accadendo virtualmente: chi era quell’uomo lì accanto a lui? Non lo riconosceva.

Lo tirò fino in bagno e lì gli mise le mani sotto al lavandino. Aprì l’acqua e con sapone e spazzolino per le unghie cominciò a levargli il sangue di dosso.

 _Prove_ , pensava, _prove, prove in casa mia_. _Prove di un omicidio in casa mia_.

Uno solo?

Erano molti di più, lui lo sapeva, aveva visto i corpi.

Hannibal si lasciò lavare, piegò il busto verso l’acqua quando Will gli tolse dal viso le altre macchie di sangue. E poi si lasciò tamponare con un asciugamano sia mani che viso, come un bambino che veniva lavato dalla madre.

Qualche momento dopo erano entrambi seduti sotto alla finestra che dava sul patio, sulle loro due poltrone, Hannibal in silenzio che guardava a terra, l’asciugamano ancora tra le mani. Will con i gomiti appoggiati alle ginocchia e il viso nascosto dietro alle dita.

Trovò la forza di guardare Hannibal per chiedere ancora, “Perché?” e prima che l’uomo rispondesse aggiunse “E non dirmi che è ciò che sei.”

“Allora non so cosa risponderti,” disse Hannibal.

“Tu hai sempre detto che l’omicidio è l’atto più orribile che si possa compiere,” gli ricordò Will.

“Non lo penso più. Ci sono… Eccezioni.”

“Davvero?” domandò Will dolorosamente ironico perfino alle sue orecchie. “Ma ti rendi conto di ciò che hai fatto? Di quante vite…? Sono tutti omicidi tuoi? Oddio e la carne…?”

Will chiuse gli occhi al ricordo di tutto ciò che aveva mangiato negli ultimi tempi, di tutti quei piatti deliziosi preparati da Hannibal. “Mi hai fatto mangiare quelle persone?”

“È cannibalismo solo se siamo simili,” disse Hannibal, “Quelli non erano tuoi simili.”

“Ma non sta a te emettere verdetti sulla morale degli esseri umani. Li hai uccisi perché li ritenevi colpevoli di qualcosa?”

“Molto più che colpevoli.”

“E da quando saresti Dio?” sputò Will con il viso contorto in disgusto.

“Non è certo il lavoro di Dio che sto facendo,” pronunciò Hannibal e qualcosa in Will scattò.

“No,” Will scosse la testa, “Certo che non è il lavoro di Dio. Lo so io chi è il tuo mandante.”

Si alzò dalla poltrona e afferrò nuovamente Hannibal per un polso, “Vieni con me, dobbiamo andare in un posto.”

Titubante, ma Hannibal lo seguì fuori di casa e fino all’auto.

 

Il viaggio fino alla casa di Dolarhyde fu lungo, ma la conversazione tra loro non era ancora conclusa quando arrivarono.

Hannibal si slacciò la cintura, scese, girò attorno all’auto e gli si avvicinò lento.

“Vuoi… Buttarmi giù da qui, di nuovo?” domandò. E nei suoi occhi c’era un sincero interrogativo, non stava facendo una battuta.

“Hannibal… No. Mai,” mormorò Will, agghiacciato dalla sola idea che Hannibal potesse pensare una cosa del genere.

“Mi guardi come fossi un mostro, c’è disgusto nei tuoi occhi e non so cosa sia peggio,” continuò l’uomo mentre camminava verso il luogo dove aveva incontrato la morte solo poco tempo prima.

“Voglio solo… Voglio capire…”

“E una volta che avrai capito?” Hannibal si voltò di scatto, “Una volta che ti rassegnerai al fatto che ho ucciso e consumato carne umana che ne sarà di me?”

“Non lo so.”

Hannibal annuì mesto alla sua risposta.

“C’è qualcuno che può aiutarci a capire cosa sta succedendo, Hannibal,” disse Will, ma senza essere del tutto certo del fatto che il Re dell’Inferno avrebbe risposto alla sua chiamata.

Will si posizionò sulla macchia di sangue mai pulita di Dolarhyde e si abbassò per metterci una mano sopra. “Vieni fuori per favore, fatti vedere,” mormorò a bassa voce.

“Forse potrebbe essere più comodo chiamarmi Crowley,” la voce dapprima sembrò provenire da ovunque attorno a loro. Will si alzò di scatto e Hannibal girò su se stesso più volte.

Poi l’uomo apparve, con le mani in tasca e l’espressione annoiata di chi aveva altre mille cose da fare al posto di quella. “Lo sai, Will, non sono il facchino e nemmeno il cameriere.”

“No, sei un figlio di puttana che non mantiene i patti a quanto pare,” ringhiò Will.

“Ohi ohi ohi,” Crowley alzò un dito verso di lui, come a zittirlo, e allo stesso tempo fissò Hannibal. “A me sembra proprio di aver fatto un ottimo lavoro.”

“C’è qualcosa che non va in lui,” proseguì Will, “Questo non è Hannibal.”

“Will…” la protesta di Hannibal arrivò, ma dimessa, come fosse stanco. Will cercò di scusarsi con un’occhiata, ma ammise di non avere la forza di farlo in modo convincente.

“Di che patto state parlando?” chiese Hannibal, “E chi è questo?”

“Davvero?” Crowley allargò le braccia, “Non avete parlato di me? Devi essere un bel bugiardo Will.”

“Non ho detto alcuna bugia, ho solo…” Will strinse le labbra.

“Evitato di dirgli la verità?” finì Crowley per lui.

“Beh,” il Re dell’Inferno si rivolse a Hannibal, “Pare che il tuo fidanzato qui non riuscisse a vivere senza di te e mi ha invocato…”

“Non ti ho mai invocato,” lo interruppe Will.

“Mi ha invocato,” proseguì Crowley senza curarsi della correzione, “Per chiedermi di riportarti in vita.”

L’espressione di Hannibal era un misto tra incredulità e realizzazione; come se tutto cominciasse ad avere un senso e il senso di quel tutto fosse inconcepibile.

“Credo che lui si sia preso gioco di noi e ti abbia riportato indietro… Sbagliato,” disse Will.

Quando Hannibal lo fissò, ferito da quell’ennesima descrizione, Will cercò di rimediare, “Hannibal non puoi credere di essere questa persona, tu non sei mai stato così, lo sai chi eri. Eri un uomo giusto, tu non uccidi…”

“Vorrei fare una precisazione, scusate se interrompo,” si intromise Crowley, “Ti avevo pur detto quali erano i termini dell’accordo e sono stato molto onesto con te.”

“Quali… Quali erano i termini?” domandò Hannibal.

“Una vita per una vita,” Crowley si strinse nelle spalle, “Avrai familiarità col concetto piuttosto banale… E il mio consiglio a Will per quanto riguardava la vita da prendere è stato molto chiaro: scegli con cura chi,” Crowley si voltò verso Will, “Non ho colpa se tu hai scelto di uccidere un serial killer cannibale per lo scambio. Molto comodo per te, eh?”

Will nascose la bocca nell’incavo del gomito, gli occhi spalancati in ricordo delle caratteristiche di Hobbs che lui aveva quasi del tutto dimenticato, pur essendo palesemente identiche a quello che Hannibal stava manifestando ora.

“Tu hai ucciso per riavermi qui?” domandò Hannibal. “Per questo ti sentivi in colpa… Non è stata legittima difesa.”

Senza nemmeno uno dei dubbi che avevano colto Will al cospetto di Crowley. Hannibal stava ascoltando e credendo ad ogni singola parola.

Will si limitò a guardarlo, in cuor suo ancora fiero di quello che aveva deciso di fare per riportare Hannibal in vita.

“Gli hai detto che è stata legittima difesa!” esultò Crowley con voce stridula, “Che bugiardo ipocrita. No, mio caro Hannibal, è stata caccia. Ha cacciato, trovato la preda e ucciso.”

“Taci!” strillò Will.

“E ti permetti di giudicare ciò che faccio io?” lo accusò Hannibal. “Con quale diritto?”

“Sentite io non sono un consulente coniugale,” borbottò Crowley.

“Ho ucciso un uomo che stava facendo sparire giovani donne, le uccideva e le…” Will fece un passo verso Hannibal, “E il motivo per cui l’ho fatto è che ritenevo la sua vita…”

“Sacrificabile, per me,” concluse Hannibal.

Will annuì una volta, poi annuì ancora e ancora.

“Ma adesso che io sono diventato come lui ti accorgi che il tuo giusto sacrificio non è stato poi così giusto,” aggiunse Hannibal. “Uno spreco della tua virtù.”

“Lo sai che mi piace?” commentò Crowley indicando Hannibal, “Ora capisco perché ti sei dato tanto da fare.”

Il Re dell’Inferno rifletté poi continuò, “Beh, non proprio tanto da fare, visto che hai scelto il primo squallido assassino come contropartita per la vita dell’uomo che amavi…”

Will si voltò a fulminarlo con uno sguardo, “Non mi hai mai detto che la vita scelta avrebbe influito su di lui! Che lo avrebbe cambiato!”

“Senti quello che dici?” si inserì Hannibal, “Parli della vita che hai preso come fosse un piatto scelto da un menù e ancora sei qui ad emettere giudizi su quello che io sarei diventato. Non dire che non sono più io, quello che amavi di me è ancora qui, Will,” Hannibal si mosse in direzione dell’auto, “Semmai sei tu che non accetti quello che c’è di nuovo in me. Che non è molto diverso da ciò che sei tu.”

Hannibal risalì in auto.

Will guardò a terra, poi tornò su Crowley, “Dimmi come salvarlo.”

Crowley scoppiò in una risata, “Salvarlo?” ripeté, “Tu l’hai già salvato e ora ti lamenti! Per me lui non ha proprio niente che non vada.”

“È proprio questo che mi preoccupa,” disse Will, “Ho fatto un patto col diavolo, dovevo aspettarmelo. Questo è ciò che ho ottenuto.”

“Non sono il diavolo, è ora che tu lo capisca,” Crowley infilò le mani in tasca, “E se tu avessi ucciso una guida turistica con tutta probabilità ora tu e Hannibal sareste in giro per musei, è vero. Ma tu hai decretato la morte di Hobbs invece. Hai deciso che era giusta, perché fare cose brutte alle brutte persone è bello.”

“Dovrebbe essere la mia consolazione?” sputò Will.

“Se ben ricordo la tua consolazione è lui,” Crowley indicò l’auto. Hannibal stava con il mento chino a guardarsi le mani in grembo, “E sappi che richiamare in vita qualcuno e poi rinnegarlo è una mossa da stronzo non da poco.”

Crowley gli sorrise, prima di fargli cenno con la testa di ritornare all’auto.

Quando Will si voltò brevemente dove il Re dell’Inferno aveva indicato fu certo del fatto che non l’avrebbe più trovato voltandosi di nuovo.

Così fu.

“Il figlio di puttana ha sempre l’ultima parola,” mormorò Will.

 

A differenza del viaggio di andata, quello di ritorno fu silenzioso. Hannibal guardò fuori dal suo finestrino per tutto il tempo e si appisolò di tanto in tanto.

Will si sentiva la testa scoppiare. Da una parte l’orrore per ciò che aveva fatto Hannibal, dall’altra il senso di colpa per essere stato la causa del suo ritorno così com’era adesso; e poi ancora la consapevolezza che parte del discorso di Hannibal sulla sua ipocrisia aveva fondamento.

Ma non sapeva cosa fare. Si sentiva come diviso tra bene e male, giusto e sbagliato, non esattamente da una parte, ma neanche dall’altra.

 

A casa, quella sera, Will nemmeno pensò alla possibilità di cenare e Hannibal non chiese.

Nonostante la quantità di discorsi da affrontare nessuno parlava, nell’aria c’era un’atmosfera che tra loro risultava innaturale; loro che avevano sempre condiviso anche i messaggi che ricevevano sul cellulare.

Fu Will, molto tempo dopo, a decretare per primo la fine del silenzio. “Degli altri hai lasciato i corpi, perché quello nel casolare…” e incredibilmente non sentì neanche il bisogno di spiegare. Una frase a metà, nata dal nulla, e sapeva per certo che Hannibal avrebbe colto al volo.

“Perché quello era Tier,” rispose Hannibal. “Ed era destinato… Ad altro.”

“Tier…?” Will spalancò la bocca ricordando. “Tier l’assassino? Quello che ha ucciso i vicini di casa ed è sparito? Come l’hai trovato?”

“Ho molto tempo libero da quando sono tornato…” disse solo Hannibal.

“Cosa vuoi dire che era destinato ad altro?” domandò Will.

“Nulla, non posso certo parlarne con te.”

“No, invece è proprio con me che ne devi parlare,” lo incalzò Will.

“Per cosa? Per sentirmi definire mostro un’altra volta?” lì dov’era seduto, sulla sedia a capo della tavola, la luce lo illuminava solo in parte. Will gli vedeva gli occhi e la frase da lui appena pronunciata acquistò più senso. Will si voltò verso la finestra, verso il bosco nel quale aveva scoperto tutto.

“Hannibal,” mormorò “Ora abbiamo un grosso problema da risolvere, in quel casolare, e tu ti preoccupi di cosa puoi o non puoi dirmi? Come fosse un tuo hobby che io non riesco a comprendere…”

“É molto più di quello. É ciò che sono.”

“Smettila di dire così!” Will lasciò la finestra, mano a mano che si avvicinava il volto di Hannibal si illuminò completamente. Riconobbe i suoi occhi.

Come potevano quegli occhi essere sempre gli stessi?

Com’era possibile che lui non si fosse accorto di nulla quando leggere nella mente dei killer era praticamente il suo superpotere?

Hannibal fece un gesto accondiscendente. _Come vuoi._

“Cosa succederà adesso?” chiese a Will. “Mi consegnerai alle autorità?”

“Non…” Will tentennò, “Non…”

“Non lo sai,” terminò Hannibal per lui.

Allora Will si sentì come colpire da uno schiaffo e rispose deciso, “No! Non ti consegnerò a nessuno, non voglio… Non…”

Hannibal era morto e lui aveva desiderato di sparire insieme a lui. Quale differenza avrebbe fatto perderlo dietro alle sbarre?

“Allora non c’è nulla di cui parlare,” ribatté Hannibal, “Quelle persone sono state uccise da un uomo morto, non esattamente un sospetto facile da prendere.”

“Questo significa che…” Will chiuse gli occhi al solo pensiero, “Che dovremo disporre di Tier in qualche modo.”

“Non è qualcosa di cui ti devi preoccupare.”

“Oh sì, invece, mi preoccupo eccome,” disse Will. Lasciò Hannibal al tavolo, andò in camera e si buttò sul letto così com’era.

Per la prima volta da quando Hannibal era ritornato avrebbe desiderato solo perdersi in una bottiglia di whisky e non pensare.

Ma questo non era un problema che si poteva risolvere non pensando.

 

 

Will si alzò dopo senza cognizione di quanto tempo fosse passato. Non sentiva di aver riposato, anzi, era quasi certo di aver avuto un incubo dietro l’altro, ma non ne ricordava neanche uno.

Una cosa lo colpì entrando nella zona cucina, ancora in penombra.

Hannibal era seduto sempre allo stesso posto, a capo tavola, le braccia sul piano e la testa appoggiata sopra, a riposare.

Colpì Will constatare che di tutti gli incubi che poteva aver fatto ce n’era uno che non doveva più temere: di svegliarsi e non trovare Hannibal accanto a lui.

A conti fatti, quella era la cosa più importante ancora adesso, anche dopo tutte le scoperte fatte.

Preparò un caffè ad entrambi, posò una tazzina di fronte a Hannibal che nel frattempo, pur restando in silenzio, si era svegliato.

“Bevi questo e poi andremo a fare quello che dobbiamo, con Tier,” gli disse piano.

Hannibal lo guardò, le labbra strette e un breve cenno col capo, “D’accordo.”

 

 

Rimettere piede nel casolare il giorno dopo per Will fu come morire.

Morire dentro di più ad ogni passo compiuto, ad ogni terrificante particolare che si rivelava ai suoi occhi.

Cercò di non posare lo sguardo su Hannibal almeno per i primi momenti di ulteriore sconcerto; temeva che il suo spietato giudizio sarebbe trapelato anche contro il suo volere.

La meticolosità con cui Hannibal aveva smembrato il corpo di Tier era molto più che chirurgica, era devozione verso il lavoro svolto, trattato alla stregua di una missione.

Quante volte aveva visto lo stesso attraverso le foto delle scene del crimine sulle quali avevano investigato? Non era certo di avere una risposta, nulla gli sembrava simile a quello che Hannibal aveva fatto.

Will si leccò le labbra prima di parlare, ma dovette reprimere un rigurgito quando aprì la bocca; il suo stomaco collaborava solo se tratteneva il respiro il più possibile. Dovette premersi per un attimo il dorso della mano contro le labbra. Espirò. Solo dopo si sentì in grado di chiedere.

“Cosa gli stavi facendo? Perché ogni…?” rapido cercò un termine migliore e non lo trovò, “Pezzo… Ha una posizione ben precisa?”

Stava analizzando il caso che aveva davanti agli occhi e Hannibal lo sapeva.

“Ha dilaniato la famiglia che viveva accanto a lui,” rispose infatti l’uomo come stessero parlando di uno dei loro killer, “Come un animale. Lo stavo solo trasformando nell’animale che voleva essere… Che era.”

Will catalogò tutti i punti in cui erano state spezzate le ossa delle braccia, delle gambe, adocchiò le due zanne pronte a sostituire i canini dell’uomo per farne una nuova, orribile scultura. Chiuse gli occhi al cospetto dello scempio, una volta di più sentendosi incapace di dare a Hannibal il volto dell’assassino.

Non era Hannibal, non poteva essere lui.

“Come l’hai ucciso?” domandò Will.

Non ottenne risposta.

“Hannibal?” chiamò ancora.

“Hai detto che dobbiamo ripulire, facciamolo,” tagliò corto l’uomo.

Allora Will cominciò ad osservarlo, mentre era all’opera. Mentre raccoglieva le parti del cadavere e le sistemava nei grossi sacchi di plastica, mentre lavava il tavolo e il pavimento di legno, mentre ogni prova della presenza di qualcuno lì dentro spariva piano piano.

Lo osservò e non vide senso di colpa nei suoi occhi per ciò che aveva fatto e non vide neanche rabbia per essere stato scoperto e fermato, non vide paura di poter essere consegnato alle autorità.

Will non comprese bene cosa ci fosse dentro gli occhi dell’uomo che amava finché questo non si voltò e gli disse:

“Will, prendiamo il corpo e andiamo a completare il disegno,” lo chiamò il _disegno_ , esattamente come loro usavano chiamare i crimini dei serial killer su cui indagavano _prima_. Hannibal gli mise una mano sul braccio, per fermarlo proprio all’uscita dal casolare, “Completa l’opera con me.”

“L’opera?” sputò Will sottraendo il braccio dal suo tocco. Piegò le labbra in disgusto e lo guardò scuotendo la testa. Trattenne però ogni commento e si limitò ad espirare lento come fatto poc’anzi.

“Andiamo a liberarci del… Corpo… E chiudiamo questo posto per sempre,” disse solo.

Hannibal non insistette oltre, ma a Will fu subito lampante il sentimento che aveva accompagnato l’uomo durante quelle operazioni e al quale non era riuscito a dare un nome prima.

Hannibal era triste.

Triste di non poter disporre del corpo di Tier come aveva programmato, triste di non poter realizzare fino in fondo il _disegno._


	7. Chapter 7

Se avesse avuto bisogno di ulteriori prove sulla colpevolezza di Hannibal, gli sarebbe stato sufficiente il subitaneo arresto delle attività dello Squartatore da quel momento in poi.

Jack era furioso, perché non avere altri corpi non avrebbe aiutato a proseguire le indagini; Will avrebbe considerato una fortuna se tutto quanto accaduto fosse finito nel dimenticatoio nei mesi successivi, magari spodestato da qualche crimine maggiore di cui occuparsi.

Un pensiero orribile di cui Will si vergognava tra sé e sé e che comunque non cancellava il fatto che forse l’interesse dell’FBI si sarebbe raffreddato, ma non il suo.

Will non avrebbe certo dimenticato il casolare, l’espressione di Hannibal mentre pulivano, la sua richiesta. Non avrebbe dimenticato di essere stato sfamato con carne umana nelle ultime settimane.

E non avrebbe dimenticato che l’uomo che amava e la cui presenza era necessaria alla sua esistenza era uno di quei criminali dalla mente talmente contorta che solo un profiler come Will Graham avrebbe potuto lavorare alla sua cattura. Anzi, solo l’unità speciale di scienze comportamentali composta da Will Graham e Hannibal Lecter. Ironia della sorte.

“Cosa mi aspettavo da un patto col diavolo?” mormorò Will tra i denti. Il motore su cui stava lavorando odorava di grasso e ferro; si augurò che l’odore lo avrebbe impregnato cancellando il ricordo di quello di sangue che aleggiava come un fantasma in casa, anche se i vestiti sporchi erano stati bruciati, anche se si era fatto decine di docce.

Il rumore di passi alle sue spalle lo fece voltare. Hannibal stava uscendo di casa.

Will non poté fare a meno di andare sulla porta della rimessa, una chiave inglese ancora stretta in mano, lo sguardo preoccupato fisso sul compagno.

Hannibal si sedette ai piedi di un albero poco lontano da casa, tirò fuori un libro dalla tasca e si mise a leggere. Will sospirò di sollievo.

Hannibal non era più uscito di casa da quel pomeriggio al casolare. Non aveva idea di cosa avrebbe fatto se e quando l’uomo avesse manifestato il bisogno di riprendere ad uscire da solo nel mondo, ma al momento era felice di non dover pensare anche a quello.

Ritornò al suo motore e alla confortante puzza di olio, grasso e ferro.

 

Pochi giorni di mezze parole, saluti accennati e brontolii sommessi e la convivenza a quei termini divenne insostenibile.

In più, dopo i primi due giorni in cui si era fidato a lasciare Hannibal da solo, Will si era dato del pazzo e aveva preso un permesso dal lavoro, quindi ventiquattr’ore su ventiquattro era il silenzio totale in casa, insieme.

“Hai intenzione di tacere per il resto della tua vita?” gli chiese Will quella sera da una delle poltrone accanto alla finestra. Teneva in mano un bicchiere di vino.

“Non mi sembra tu abbia versato un bicchiere di vino anche a me,” commentò Hannibal dalla cucina, “E ogni volta che tento di parlare trasformi ciò che dico in una scusa per chiedermi informazioni su ciò che ho fatto,” aggiunse placido, “Non sono un tuo caso.”

“Lo eri, invece,” rispose Will, “Hai anche tentato di inserirti nelle indagini…”

“Non ho mai cercato di sviarle,” stabilì subito Hannibal intuendo ciò che Will stava per dire, “Ero sinceramente interessato a sapere cosa vedevi… In me.”

“Certo,” ribatté Will, “A quello serviva l’ipotesi del mercato nero degli organi.”

“Sapevo che avresti capito cosa stava succedendo e sapevo che mi avresti scoperto il giorno stesso in cui l’ho fatto per la prima volta,” disse Hannibal rapido, le mani appoggiate al bordo del lavello e gli occhi puntati fuori dalla piccola finestra che dava sul bosco, “Ho anche cercato di dirtelo quando… Quando mi era sembrato che fossi troppo coinvolto per comprendere.”

“Troppo coinvolto è un bel modo per metterla giù,” disse Will con un tono di finto divertimento. Forse il vino gli stava annebbiando un po’ la testa. “Mi stai dicendo che ci ho messo troppo a capire perché ero un coglione innamorato?”

“Ti sto dicendo che volevo dirtelo subito, quando ho sentito cosa stava per succedermi,” spiegò Hannibal, “Ma che non l’ho fatto perché io sono un coglione innamorato. Credevo che…” Hannibal scosse la testa, “Ma tu ora vedi in me solo un mostro e questo non cambierà mai ed io non so…”

Come faceva a rassicurarlo sul fatto che i suoi sentimenti per lui erano sempre forti senza al contempo fargli credere che fosse ammissibile ciò che aveva fatto?

Will mancò la risposta nel lasso di tempo che sarebbe stato accettabile e così Hannibal si staccò dal lavello e si ritirò in camera senza tentare altri discorsi.

 _Quando aveva sentito cosa stava per succedergli_ …

Will si rigirò il bicchiere tra le dita. Non aveva messo in conto il fatto che l’impulso fosse stato qualcosa di esterno ed insopprimibile; l’aveva visto come il passaggio di parte della mente contorta di Hobbs in quella meravigliosa e brillante di Hannibal e quindi come qualcosa che veniva fatto per diletto personale.

Ma se per Hannibal, essendo qualcosa di sovrannaturale, fosse stato un bisogno non legato in alcun modo al suo essere ma più ad una forza superiore, qualcosa di più grande di lui?

Il volere di Crowley ad esempio?

Doveva c’entrare quel demone in qualche modo, doveva essere colpa sua.

Considerò se andare a dirlo a Hannibal, poi ci ripensò; no, non era più la persona con cui discutere del caso. Era il caso.

Prima di dirgli che non c’erano speranze di tornare come prima, doveva dargli la possibilità di provarci.

 

 

Qualche sera dopo, senza chiedere né annunciarsi, Hannibal entrò nella rimessa dove lui stava ancora tentando di rimettere in sesto il motore della barca.

Solo un’altra volta era capitato loro di trovarsi insieme a lavorare su un motore, perché non era esattamente la cosa che Hannibal preferiva, sporcarsi di grasso e maneggiare viti e bulloni.

Hannibal cominciò a passargli chiavi e cacciaviti mettendo all’opera quella sua memoria straordinaria che gli consentiva di conservare informazioni anche dopo anni che rimanevano inutilizzate. Quella memoria che con Will dava le sue prove migliori, immagazzinando dati solo a beneficio della loro amicizia e di ciò che Will amava fare.

Rimasero in prossimità l’uno dell’altro, piegati sul motore, a respirare aria fredda e odore di grasso tutto attorno. Will accolse il tentativo di Hannibal senza bisogno di spiegazioni, parole o accordi. Hannibal era lì e Will lì lo voleva.

“Dici che possiamo…?” Will accennò, ma si accorse di aver parlato a voce troppo bassa. Appoggiò la chiave inglese e si voltò verso Hannibal, “Dici che possiamo far finta, per un po’, che lo Squartatore non sia mai esistito? Possiamo… Far finta che tu sia appena tornato e che dobbiamo recuperare il tempo perduto quando tu non c’eri?”

Evitare il problema facendo finta che non esistesse; un punto ancora più basso in cui cadere, qualcosa che non aveva mai fatto parte di lui, ma che gli balenò in testa come unica, temporanea soluzione.

Hannibal annuì, ma senza guardarlo, dando per scontato che Will avrebbe colto il gesto. Anche se era stato minimo, quasi impercettibile.

Sì perché volevano entrambi la stessa cosa, nonostante la profonda differenza nel loro comportamento.

Alla base di tutto anche questo nuovo Hannibal soffriva lontano da Will, sia fisicamente che mentalmente.

“Non possiamo continuare a non parlarci, perché divento pazzo a non sentire la tua voce,” continuò Will. Deglutì un groppo di pura tristezza, lo sentì scendere per la gola e infiammargli il petto con una gran voglia di piangere e urlare, “E comunque la sento lo stesso, anche quando stai zitto. Come la sentivo quando… Quando non c’eri,” Will si passò il dorso del polso sulla bocca, “Ma non voglio affrontare il resto adesso, non ce la faccio. Possiamo?”

A dire il vero era più una richiesta che stava facendo a se stesso, tra loro due era lui quello che aveva diritto alla rabbia, al risentimento, al disgusto. A sentirsi tradito.

Ma se il tutto si fosse chiuso lì? Se non fosse successo null’altro e le indagini si fossero arenate? Si sarebbero lasciati quell’orribile momento alle spalle, no?

No?

“Da me non uscirà più una parola in proposito, Will,” promise Hannibal, “Desidero solo stare con te.”

 

Così ritornarono le serate di fronte alla televisione, addormentati testa contro testa. Tornarono le chiacchierate davanti al fuoco del camino. I bicchieri di vino mezzi pieni mentre discutevano di arte.

Tornarono le partite a poker, le passeggiate lungo il torrente, il lavare i piatti insieme.

Non trascorsero che pochi giorni così, prima che Will si rendesse conto che qualcosa che non andava c’era. C’era sempre. Non voleva vederlo, perché quella decisione presa da entrambi sembrava funzionare, ma c’era qualcosa di terribilmente sbagliato in tutto ciò.

Stava come sempre accantonando lo scomodo pensiero e facendo finta di nulla, però, mentre era spalla a spalla con Hannibal e gli passava i piatti da asciugare.

Sorrise guardandolo, “Non ho mai capito perché ti ostini a voler mettere via i piatti come se la mia cucina fosse ordinata in tutto il resto.”

“Appunto,” ribatté Hannibal, “Una cosa in meno in cui inciampare mentre cerco di preparare il caffè.”

Ascoltandolo Will ebbe di nuovo una brutta sensazione. E scrutò nei suoi occhi un secondo di troppo.

Hannibal fu lesto a sporgersi e posargli un bacio sulle labbra.

Will rimase imbambolato, stupito da quanto gli fosse mancato il contatto con quelle labbra e divertito di essersene accorto solo adesso, solo dopo questo gesto. Era questo a disturbarlo? Era questo il tassello mancante che gli stava rodendo l’anima?

Non gli era più passato per la testa di baciarlo e in effetti ora non ricordava il perché.

Si leccò le labbra guardandolo negli occhi e non ci volle molto a Hannibal per comprendere l’invito.

Il bacio successivo lasciò Will immobile a godere della carezza della sua lingua, Hannibal sapeva dove toccare, come inclinare il capo perché la punta della lingua solleticasse quell’esatto punto all’interno del labbro superiore. La sua bocca era ipnotica, Will avrebbe speso il resto della sua vita ad esplorarne ogni centimetro se ne avesse avuto la possibilità.

Il pensiero si spostò dalla bocca di Hannibal alla sera in cui su quella bocca aveva visto del sangue. Alla sera in cui aveva pensato che quel sangue fosse suo, che si fosse procurato un taglio cadendo durante un episodio di sonnambulismo.

Ora sapeva che non si era trattato di sonnambulismo, che Hannibal era stato fuori a caccia, che quel sangue sulla sua bocca era di una sua vittima. Quale delle tante?

Will si staccò da lui tirando indietro la testa. Gli mise una mano sul petto. “Scusami,” mormorò.

Si voltò e nell’allontanarsi si passò le dita sulle labbra, asciugandosele.

Hannibal lo raggiunse in camera non più di cinque minuti dopo.

“Will…” disse aprendo uno spiraglio nella porta, “Dimmi solo se è tutto a posto.”

Will, sdraiato sul letto, spostò la mano dalla fronte per voltare il viso verso di lui, “Va tutto bene. Solo… Forse per riaprire quel discorso dobbiamo aspettare un po’.”

Non era esattamente ciò che stava pensando, con se stesso poteva essere sincero. Avrebbe potuto invitare Hannibal nel letto con lui in quel preciso istante e avrebbe trascorso il resto della notte tra le sue braccia. Il problema non era l’attrazione per l’uomo, quella era palese.

Il problema era che a dispetto del suo proposito di non fare entrare lo Squartatore nelle loro vite mai più, lo Squartatore si era appena infilato nei suoi pensieri volente o nolente e a Will era pesato continuare come se niente fosse.

Se avessero aggiunto anche quello alla loro convivenza tutto sarebbe davvero ritornato come prima e Will non era ancora pronto a concedere a Hannibal la piena assoluzione.

Quella era la verità.

“Nessun problema solo…” Hannibal spostò il peso da un piede all’altro, guardò in basso, “Nessun problema,” ripeté e chiuse la porta.

 

 

Aveva deciso di uscire quella mattina a fare un po’ di spesa. Non solo erano giorni che ormai vivevano segregati in casa, e quindi c’era bisogno di rifornimenti, ma avrebbe usato quella come prova per Hannibal.

Non era granché, solo poche ore lontano da casa, meno di quando usava andare in ufficio, ma almeno avrebbe testato di tanto in tanto la capacità di Hannibal di restare da solo.

Il pensiero lo terrorizzò non appena gli si presentò alla mente.

Hannibal non era un cucciolo da tenere d’occhio, non era un bambino che poi sarebbe cresciuto e avrebbe imparato a badare a se stesso.

Di fronte al banco della frutta, nel supermercato più vicino a casa sua, col cestello per la spesa in mano e lo sguardo perso sul mucchio di mele Will si chiese quale sarebbe stata la loro vita da lì in avanti.

Avrebbe lasciato il lavoro per controllare Hannibal?

E di cosa avrebbero vissuto?

E voleva davvero che Hannibal fosse suo prigioniero?

Eccolo qui, non voleva pensare allo Squartatore, eppure si ripresentava in modo regolare. Non gli lasciava grande respiro, gli intervalli di tempo in cui non ci pensava erano piuttosto ridotti.

Prese qualche mela senza davvero controllarne la qualità, mentre conveniva con se stesso che era vero che non erano passati molti giorni dalla chiusura del casolare degli orrori, ma Hannibal non aveva manifestato alcun bisogno di uccidere da allora.

Forse non era un bisogno, altrimenti non avrebbe fatto differenza quanto tempo trascorreva, Hannibal l’avrebbe provato costantemente.

Invece era tranquillo, no?

Era il solito Hannibal.

Era stato proprio quello ad indurre Will a credere di poter accantonare lo Squartatore per il momento, di tenerlo come argomento da affrontare in un secondo momento.

Hannibal era sereno, affatto inquieto.

Esattamente quello di prima.

Quando era ritornato Will l’aveva visto disorientato solo la prima sera e poi era…

A Will cascò di mano un peperone. Quello rotolò come una palla rossa sotto al bancone e Will lo lasciò dov’era. Si era appena ricordato cosa non andava in Hannibal quando era ritornato.

E su cosa aveva sorvolato in questi ultimi giorni troppo preso a dirsi che funzionava, forse funzionava, forse potevano smettere di pensarci e lasciarsi tutto alle spalle.

Così era passato in secondo piano il fatto che Hannibal aveva smesso di mangiare un’altra volta.

Ora che ci pensava non l’aveva più controllato in quello perché Hannibal aveva smesso di cucinare e lui era stato ben felice di non dover riaprire un brutto ricordo nel vederlo in cucina.

Solo baciarlo gli aveva ricordato che avevano mangiato carne umana, vederlo cucinare lo avrebbe inorridito.

Hannibal non mangiava.

Ora che ci pensava non l’aveva visto mangiare affatto.

Finì di fare la spesa come un fulmine, senza badare a cosa prendeva, con in testa il pensiero di essere uno squallido compagno e il peggiore degli amici. Ci mise meno tempo di quanto avrebbe dovuto e guidò di ritorno a casa smanioso di arrivare e parlare. Perché dovevano parlare, ora ne era certo.

Come se la sua realizzazione avesse fatto scattare un qualche strano meccanismo impossibile da bloccare, Will spalancò la porta di casa e trovò Hannibal sul divano. Sdraiato in una posizione che subito fece suonare un campanello d’allarme.

Sembrava un malato grave, un uomo distrutto e privo di forze, cosa assai peggiore… Pareva aver perso la voglia di vivere.

E non se n’era accorto?

Aveva accantonato l’Hannibal che amava perché doveva punire l’Hannibal che aveva ucciso quelle persone?

Come si accorse che era rientrato, Hannibal si tirò su di scatto a sedere, il viso completamente diverso, come una maschera messa su per coprire il viso sotto.

Ecco perché non si era accorto di quanto stava male; Hannibal stava abilmente nascondendosi.

Will lasciò le buste della spesa sull’uscio e lo raggiunse.

“Will, hai fatto presto…”

“Perché hai smesso di nuovo di mangiare, Hannibal?” gli chiese Will.

L’uomo rimase a bocca semiaperta, spiazzato. Will lo vide lottare per cercare qualcosa da dire che fosse rassicurante, una cosa qualsiasi.

Ma dopotutto era Hannibal e lo conosceva meglio di chiunque altro. Gli fece il favore di non mentire.

“Mi dispiace, Will,” disse con voce tremante, “So che è inaccettabile per te e non voglio dirtelo…”

Appoggiò la testa allo schienale del divano, la maschera cadde nuovamente e Will ebbe di fronte agli occhi l’uomo distrutto intravisto poco prima.

“Sto morendo di fame, non ho più forze, non so cosa fare…” chiuse gli occhi nascondendo il viso contro il cuscino. Le spalle tremolarono scosse da un singhiozzo, “Non voglio che tu sia disgustato da me, mi manchi così tanto…”

“Hannibal non sono…” Will si sedette accanto a lui, ma non completò la frase. Come rendersi credibile dopo averlo tenuto a distanza e avergli detto chiaramente che era un mostro?

“Sono disgustato dall’atto che hai compiuto ma non da te,” gli disse mettendogli una mano sulla spalla, “Non c’è niente in te che mi disgusti e forse è anche questo il mio problema. Temo… Temo che mi sia troppo facile far finta che tu non abbia fatto nulla. E non è giusto.”

“Lo so,” disse Hannibal, “Posso vivere così, Will, posso davvero. Non voglio che tu mi guardi mai più con gli occhi con cui mi hai guardato nel casolare. Mai più. Non farò mai più nulla che possa causare quello sguardo. Solo… Ho bisogno di tempo.”

“Non credo tu abbia bisogno di tempo,” Will gli accarezzò i capelli e Hannibal si appoggiò alla sua mano come un cagnolino da troppo tempo trascurato. Da quanto non lo toccava. Da quanto lo stava facendo sentire qualcosa di sporco e sbagliato.

E per quanto ciò che aveva fatto fosse sbagliato, Hannibal, il suo Hannibal, non lo era.

Lo abbracciò. Lo prese tra le braccia e gli posò la bocca sui capelli. L’uomo lo cinse alla vita senza indugio, come se avesse aspettato quell’abbraccio da una vita intera. Will ricordò come si era sentito la sera in cui Crowley gli aveva mostrato Hannibal come prova della sua buona fede, come si era sentito quando l’aveva riabbracciato dopo averlo perso per sempre.

Come aveva potuto tenere Hannibal a distanza in quel modo? Come aveva potuto mettere in secondo piano il suo benessere?

Non era sicuro che la sua morale valesse il mettere a rischio la salute di Hannibal.

“Io credo tu abbia bisogno di una soluzione,” gli mormorò Will accarezzandogli la schiena, “Dobbiamo cercare una soluzione. Perché credo tu abbia bisogno di carne umana per sopravvivere ormai e che se non potrai continuare a fare quello che facevi, prima o poi te ne andrai di nuovo.”

Lo baciò sulla testa, sulla tempia, sulla guancia. “Non lo permetterò mai.”

Non aveva accettato la sua morte e si era sporcato le mani di sangue per riaverlo. Non l’avrebbe perso di nuovo.

Hannibal sospirò stringendo la presa alla sua vita, come se le parole di Will l’avessero rassicurato e reso più forte.

Finirono viso a viso, con la testa appoggiata allo schienale del divano, i nasi che quasi si sfioravano. Zitti a guardarsi e a respirarsi vicino.

Purtroppo amare Hannibal non era una soluzione sufficiente.

Will gli accarezzò la fronte e lo zigomo con due dita.

Che entrambi si amassero non era una soluzione sufficiente.

Sfregò il naso contro il suo e gli baciò le labbra.

Neanche uccidere altre persone e mangiarle era una soluzione.

“Vuoi mangiare me?” gli domandò Will.

“Ogni giorno, vorrei mangiarti,” rispose Hannibal, “Se dovessi considerare la bontà della carne tu saresti il primo piatto, il secondo e il dolce. E della migliore qualità,” anche lui si sporse a dargli un bacio sulle labbra. Gli prese il labbro inferiore tra i denti e lo mordicchiò. Will si eccitò al contatto e alle sue parole. “Ma tu non sei uno dei miei candidati. Non potresti esserlo per come sei fatto e non potresti esserlo perché il mondo senza di te sarebbe un posto invivibile.”

“Quindi non uccideresti mai me… Perché sono cosa? Giusto?” gli accarezzò il collo, deciso a riempirlo di tutto quello che gli aveva negato fino a quel momento.

Hannibal sollevò una spalla, “A parte il fatto che ti amo, non sei sulla lista, non so perché.”

“Quindi c’è qualcosa che ti spinge ad uccidere certe persone e non altre, qualcosa in loro che le rende non… Degne di vivere?” fu difficile finire la frase, perché gli era impossibile trovare accettabile il decretarsi giudice della vita di altri esseri umani.

Eppure lui stesso aveva ucciso Hobbs perché l’aveva ritenuto indegno rispetto a Hannibal.

Oddio, c’era da annegare nelle contraddizioni e nel senso di colpa.

“Non l’ho mai fatto pensando a quello, ma la mia scelta è sempre ricaduta su persone che sono risultate poco… Corrette all’interno della società.”

“Cattivi,” stabilì Will. “Tu segni i cattivi sul libro nero, li uccidi e poi li mangi.”

Hannibal non rispose per quello che Will ritenne un vago timore di scatenare nuovamente il suo disgusto.

Invece Will stava riflettendo. Gli passava la mano sulla spalla e sulla schiena mentre rifletteva che ci doveva essere un disegno dietro tutto, un disegno come quello su cui usavano indagare quando avevano una scena del crimine davanti. Solo che questa volta il disegno era più vasto, e di certo superiore a loro.

“Ti va di accompagnarmi sulla scogliera un’altra volta, Hannibal?” gli domandò. “Non credo che l’amico Crowley abbia mai risposto alle mie domande con sincerità. Che ne dici di andare a trovarlo?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo periodo sto trovando anonimi kudos sulle mie storie.   
> Anche su Evolvere.   
> E non sapete che gioia sia accorgermi che quella prima storia che mi ricorda quanto amore provavo e provo tuttora per questa serie viene ancora letta.   
> Spero vi abbia regalato la stessa emozione che provo io se ripenso ai luoghi, alle situazioni e ai dialoghi. Sembra passata un’eternità.   
> Grazie di cuore agli anonimi.   
> E anche se mi auguro che non resterete anonimi per sempre, il solo fatto che abbiate deciso di lasciare un segno del vostro passaggio mi fa pensare che le storie vi siano rimaste impresse.   
> Ne sono lieta.   
> Buona domenica.  
> Len

 

 

 

Tirava un vento più forte del solito quella sera sulla scogliera.

La casa, lasciata incustodita tanto quanto quella di Hannibal, aveva ancora i sigilli rimossi come li aveva lasciati Will la prima volta in cui era stato lì. La solita macchia di sangue, che il Re dell’Inferno aveva detto non sarebbe mai andata via, sporcava il pavimento e li stava aspettando, per l’ennesima volta a fare da tramite tra quel mondo e un altro.

Uno che Will aveva aperto e che a quanto pareva avrebbe ormai fatto parte della sua esistenza. Della loro esistenza.

Prese Hannibal per mano, sentendo subito la risposta dell’uomo, la stretta forte di chi non l’avrebbe lasciato andare; e se mai c’era stato un momento per giurare solennemente che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso, che non l’avrebbe lasciato andare, quel momento era arrivato.

Insieme si abbassarono a toccare ciò che rimaneva di Dolarhyde e si guardarono. Will sollevò un sopracciglio, fece un cenno ed insieme dissero, “Crowley.”

Lo attesero in piedi, uno di fianco all’altro, unica fonte di luce una luna piena da lupi mannari. La stessa luna che aveva accompagnato i delitti di Dolarhyde perché, come avevano scoperto lui e Hannibal, l’assassino era affascinato da come appariva nero il sangue sotto a quella luce.

Crowley comparve con il solito completo che si confondeva con l’oscurità, il viso sereno, una mano in tasca.

Camminò finché non li ebbe a distanza ravvicinata. Allora perse per una frazione di secondo il sorriso e la mano uscì dalla tasca, cadendo morbida al suo fianco.

Sbuffò e tornò a sorridere, “Wow, ragazzi, per un momento mi avete fatto paura.”

Li osservò, prima Will poi Hannibal. Diversi passaggi da un viso all’altro e poi allargò le braccia, “Che volete?”

“Risposte,” disse Will.

Crowley sollevò un angolo della bocca, “Dovrai essere un po’ più preciso di così.”

“Lo sarò,” ribatté Will, “Qual è il disegno?” chiese senza giri di parole.

“Disegno?” Crowley aggrottò la fronte e anche Hannibal si voltò a guardarlo. Allo stupore di Hannibal credeva, a quello di Crowley no.

“Hannibal ed io,” Will indicò il compagno con il mento, “Usiamo chiamare _disegno_ lo scopo dietro ad un crimine. Noi ci occupiamo di omicidi, ma quelli non sono le uniche azioni con un disegno. Per esempio che disegno c’è dietro il riportare in vita qualcuno?”

Crowley finse irritazione.

Will intuì che fosse finzione perché quella sua espressione, in realtà, gli dava l’idea che l’uomo fosse preparato a dare risposte.

“Cosa ti dà tanto fastidio nell’essere stato esaudito in un desiderio assolutamente irrealizzabile?” chiese Crowley, “Perché voi esseri umani non vi accontentate mai?”

“Io mi accontento,” annuì Will, “E mi adatto anche, ma non mi piace essere preso in giro.”

Crowley allargò le braccia, “Ma chi ti ha…?”

Will sferrò il pugno che colpì l’uomo dritto in faccia. Crowley indietreggiò di qualche passo e Hannibal aprì la bocca in sconcerto. Will passava alle mani raramente, per non dire mai. E mai così all’improvviso.

Will stesso si scoprì stupito dal suo comportamento.

“C-credevo…” balbettò Will.

“Cosa?” strillò Crowley con la mano davanti alla bocca, “Che la mano sarebbe passata attraverso la mia faccia? Che mi sarei trasformato in fumo?”

“No, credevo ti saresti spostato,” disse Will scuotendo la mano destra.

Hannibal rise e Will si godette il suono come fossero liberi da ogni problema e fossero solo loro due, i vecchi Hannibal e Will, quelli di prima.

“Possiamo parlare senza stronzate, Crowley? Credo che tu ce lo debba,” disse Will.

Il fatto che il Re dell’Inferno si toccasse comicamente il naso per accertarsi che non fosse rotto fece scuotere la testa a Will. Forse era tutto comico, in realtà, forse c’era solo da ridere a quanto era accaduto e stava accadendo.

“Ok, sentite…” Crowley mise le mani avanti come a volerli rabbonire, “Diciamo che non proprio tutto ciò che è successo qui,” indicò simbolicamente a terra, “È stato un caso.”

“Ma pensa…” Will fece un passo in avanti e Crowley uno indietro. Will voltò il viso verso Hannibal scambiando con lui un cenno d’intesa.

Crowley li temeva?

Anche Hannibal sembrava essere giunto alla stessa conclusione.

“Parla,” intimò Will all’uomo.

Crowley rimase sulle sue per qualche secondo. Arricciò il naso e piegò la testa a destra e sinistra, gli occhi socchiusi alla ricerca della risposta migliore da dare.

“Voglio solo la verità,” aggiunse Will.

“Siamo in carenza di gente seria, lì sotto,” Crowley inarcò le sopracciglia in attesa che Will e Hannibal mostrassero di aver capito. Sbottò esasperato, “All’inferno!” di fronte al loro sguardo ignaro.

“Oh,” Hannibal annuì, “Lì sotto…”

“Sì, vi sto facendo il favore di venire incontro al vostro scarso immaginario,” Crowley roteò una mano, “È ovvio che l’Inferno non è lì sotto. Così com’è ovvio che non c’è niente lì sopra, a parte una miscela di gas e qualche nuvola,” indicò il cielo, “E così com’è ovvio che non c’è fuoco da una parte e gente che vola dall’altra, ok? Ma i buoni e i cattivi quello… Quello è più o meno tutto ciò a cui i due posti servono. Ci siete?”

Hannibal e Will si guardarono e annuirono insieme.

“Muoiono pochi cattivi seri, oggigiorno,” proseguì Crowley, “Ce ne servono di migliori, che aiutino i demoni come me a torturare gli altri poveri idioti che finiscono lì sotto per cose di minor conto. Insomma, gente che ridia lustro al luogo. E voi siete… Bravi a scovarli. Quelli seri.”

L’uomo fece una pausa, probabilmente per vedere se la spiegazione sarebbe bastata.

“Li scovate, ma non li ammazzate mai,” disse Crowley come fosse lampante la conclusione, “Li mettete in prigione ed è inaccettabile. Tutto quel materiale lì ad invecchiare dietro alle sbarre. Mandatelo da noi,” fece un gesto con le mani verso di sé.

“Hannibal sarebbe colui che ti procura il… Materiale?” chiese Will.

“Speravo che tu lo amassi tanto da aiutarlo…” Crowley ridacchiò.

Will rifletté un istante guardando a terra. Sollevò il viso. “Hai fatto in modo che Hannibal morisse per…? Per mettere in moto tutto questo?”

“No, no, no,” Crowley si schermò di nuovo con le mani. “Diciamo che l’arrivo di Dolarhyde mi ha ispirato quest’idea, ma la messa in opera è arrivata grazie alla tua preghiera.”

Will non tentò di rinnegare il verbo utilizzato, stavolta.

“Sarei il tuo braccio destro per riempire l’Inferno?” domandò Hannibal. Un tono di voce piuttosto compiaciuto.

“E la cosa bella è che allo stesso tempo fai pulizia qui sulla terra,” spiegò Crowley, “Mi sembrava un’ottima soluzione per entrambi, ma tuo marito non è mai contento…” finì con un borbottio.

“Sono l’unico a credere che non solo sia qualcosa di immorale per un essere umano, ma perfino immorale per… Te?” Will alzò una mano ad indicare Crowley che gonfiò il petto.

“Io manco di qualunque cosa sia la vostra morale,” disse Crowley, “E nella maggior parte dei casi neanche voi sapete cos’è quando ve lo si chiede. Poi parli proprio tu che non hai esitato ad uccidere per riavere lui.”

“Sapevi che avrei scelto un assassino, sapevi che ti avrei riportato Hannibal esattamente come lo volevi!” lo accusò Will.

“No caro! Non cercare di far cadere le tue colpe su di me, hai fatto tutto da solo!” si difese Crowley. Mise le mani in tasca e si diede un contegno. “Che io sapessi che tu sei troppo giusto per uccidere un innocente… Quello è un altro paio di maniche…” ammise poi con disinvoltura.

Will valutò se tirargli un altro pugno. Non serviva a nulla se non a rilasciare un po’ di tensione, ma in mancanza di altre soddisfazioni poteva accontentarsi.

“Ascoltate, l’ultima cosa che voglio è avervi come nemici,” continuò Crowley. “Will, io non volevo solo Hannibal. Credevo che sarebbe stato sufficiente metterti davanti a quella scelta per farti capire che certe vite non dovrebbero avere la tua compassione. Credevo che una volta resuscitato Hannibal e una volta scoperto cosa faceva ti saresti messo una mano sulla coscienza e avresti ammesso che non è molto diverso da ciò che avevi fatto tu. Ma tu sei…”

Le labbra di Will tremolarono in attesa di sentire la fine della frase. Che non arrivò.

“Non dovrebbero…? Non dovrebbero essere tuoi amici, quelli che ci tieni tanto a veder morire?” domandò Will con rassegnazione. Non aveva controllo su nulla di ciò che era stato loro svelato, non poteva cambiare niente, solo cercare di capire.

“Saranno miei amici, dopo, quando arriveranno di sotto, quando io avrò controllo su di loro, perché saranno finalmente nel mio mondo,” Crowley usò proprio il termine a cui aveva pensato Will stesso, _controllo_. “Al momento sono solo un gruppo di idioti che pisciano sul mio territorio,” concluse l’uomo con un ringhio.

“Concorrenza,” la definì Will, “Non ti piace la concorrenza.”

“Chiamala come ti pare,” ribatté Crowley, “Dovresti ringraziarmi per quanto ho a cuore questa microscopica briciola su cui vivete.”

“E sulla quale ti interessa tanto mettere le mani,” finì Will.

Crowley si strinse nelle spalle. “Sai cosa dovreste fare invece di chiamare me? Parlare tra di voi,” li indicò entrambi. “Tu, Hannibal, dovresti provare a mostrare a Will il mondo attraverso i tuoi occhi. E tu, Will,” l’uomo gli sorrise irritante e sgradevole, “Mi chiedo quando comincerà a diventare insopportabile la vista del tuo compagno che deperisce ogni giorno di più. Cosa farai allora?”

Era così, dunque, Hannibal avrebbe rischiato la vita che aveva riavuto indietro se avesse smesso di uccidere.

Will tacque. Accanto a lui Hannibal si mosse, prese respiro e parlò per la prima volta quella sera, “Non interferirai se smetterò di uccidere e morirò d’inedia, giusto?”

“Non ho quel tipo di potere,” rispose Crowley, “Non su di te,” concluse però guardando Will.

Fu chiaro a tutti senza stabilirlo che la chiacchierata si poteva dichiarare conclusa. Crowley si dileguò nell’aria come non fosse mai stato lì.

“Mh,” disse Hannibal, “Poteva davvero trasformarsi in fumo ed evitare il pugno, l’idiota.”

 

Quella sera sembrava non finire mai.

Gli strascichi del discorso fatto con Crowley, Will li accusò mentre guardava la notte farsi meno oscura dalla finestra del soggiorno. Alle sue spalle Hannibal, seduto sul divano proprio come l’aveva trovato di ritorno dal supermercato, stava in silenzio.

Troppi i meccanismi messi in movimento, troppe le condizioni che non potevano essere variate e troppo ciò che era a rischio se le variazioni fossero subentrate.

“Hannibal…” mormorò Will staccando gli occhi dal bosco. Si girò tenendo una mano appoggiata al muro. “Non voglio che tu muoia,” gli scappò una risata a dispetto dell’argomento orribile, “Mi sembra così stupido doverlo precisare, ma nella situazione attuale nulla ha senso. Solo il fatto che non voglio perderti mai più.”

Il viso di Hannibal tradì un filo di sorpresa e a Will quasi si bloccò il respiro.

“Hai dubitato che io volessi liberarmi di te?” chiese Will in cuor suo sapendo di non essere stato davvero chiaro in proposito. “Non avevo idea che fosse qualcosa che dovevi fare per sopravvivere.”

“E questo cambia la tua visione d’insieme?” domandò Hannibal.

“Certo che la cambia!” Will lasciò la finestra, si avvicinò a lui di un passo, ma non lo raggiunse.

“Non è un’etica molto corretta, la tua,” bisbigliò Hannibal, “Mi spiace, Will. Rimango sempre un mostro ai tuoi occhi…”

“Non sei un mostro!” cercò di dire con enfasi, ma la voce risultò troppo bassa, troppo incerta. Eppure non vedeva Hannibal come un mostro, come mai non riusciva a spiegargli perché?

Forse perché era vero, tutta la sua etica scompariva se si trattava di Hannibal e della sua vita.

“Hai ragione, la mia non è etica, non quando si tratta di te,” ammise Will, “Non riesco ad accettare ciò che fai, ma se lo devi fare per poter sopravvivere, allora devi farlo. Fai quello che devi solo… Non voglio sapere.”

Hannibal sbuffò una risatina di incredulità, “Così sarò vivo ma tu avrai così tanto schifo di me che non mi toccherai più, come hai fatto in questi ultimi giorni?”

Il commento paralizzò Will che già si era reso conto di quanto aveva tenuto a distanza Hannibal negli ultimi tempi, ma sentirselo dire da lui era devastante.

Come doveva essersi sentito Hannibal?

Probabilmente come si era sentito lui nel mese in cui Hannibal non c’era stato.

Hannibal era sempre lo stesso; anche se la sua esigenza lo rendeva incredibile, quell’uomo era lo stesso che gli aveva dimostrato ampiamente quanto lo amava.

E lui l’aveva trascurato come fosse stato qualcosa di vecchio ed inutilizzato.

Hannibal si alzò per lasciare la stanza e Will ancora non trovò il coraggio di dire qualcosa che avesse senso per rimettere le cose a posto.

Come rimetterle a posto? Come farle funzionare?

 

 

Tornò al lavoro, ogni mattina.

Nella speranza che Hannibal uscisse a fare ciò che doveva.

Che fosse attento come lo era sempre stato.

Che non si facesse scoprire.

Il fatto che fosse ancora morto per tutti avrebbe aiutato, e altrettanto il fatto che Will avrebbe sviato le indagini se ce ne fosse stato bisogno.

E questo non era come partecipare lui stesso agli omicidi?

Si chiese quanto avrebbe resistito a questa consapevolezza quando fosse stato messo di fronte alla necessità di mentire per Hannibal.  

Quando Will rientrò a casa quella sera e non lo trovò, per la prima volta dopo giorni e giorni in cui l’aveva visto deperire sempre di più, sul subito fu sopraffatto dal senso di sollievo.

Era fuori, era a caccia; avrebbe scelto, ucciso e si sarebbe cibato, finalmente.

O forse aveva già scelto, da tempo, prima di agire. Hannibal aveva una sua logica nella scelta delle vittime, come più volte dimostrato, quindi non poteva essere uscito per uccidere a caso.

E se non l’avesse programmato? Se fosse stata l’azione impulsiva di un disperato e fosse uscito a colpire chi non meritava e se non avesse prestato attenzione ai dettagli come lo Squartatore usava fare?

Will era già fuori di casa, a correre nel bosco in direzione del casolare. L’unico posto in cui poteva sperare di trovarlo.

Da quando pensava che le vittime di Hannibal lo _meritassero_?

Dio…

Si gettò sulla porta di legno che l’ultima volta era stata chiusa con una sbarra e adesso era aperta.

Dentro il casolare non c’era più nulla come l’avevano lasciato. Nulla era pulito.

Il sangue era schizzato ovunque; al chiarore della luna era davvero nero come Dolarhyde sosteneva.

Will non lo scambiò per nient’altro, non poté; l’odore era inconfondibile, e lui era giunto lì già sapendo cosa avrebbe trovato.

Dov’era Hannibal?

Quelli erano segni di lotta. Una gamba del tavolo spezzata, come se qualcuno le avesse tirato un calcio, le grosse tracce sul pavimento coperto di polvere e terra, i secchi rovesciati…

Hannibal… Lo Squartatore era sempre stato rapido e mortale al primo colpo. Will non aveva mai dovuto preoccuparsi della sofferenza delle sue vittime, non di quello.

Se ora c’erano segni di lotta poteva voler dire solo che Hannibal aveva esitato e che quello poteva essergli costato caro.

Will si passò una mano sul viso, cercò di calmare l’agitazione che gli stava annebbiando la vista.

L’aveva lasciato da solo dicendogli di fare quello che doveva senza fargli sapere cosa.

Aveva preferito chiudere gli occhi e far finta di non essere coinvolto.

Invece era coinvolto, era coinvolto eccome. Perché amava Hannibal e ogni cosa che avrebbe fatto lo avrebbe coinvolto.

Ed ora non sapeva dove cercarlo, non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo, era rimasto tagliato fuori esattamente come aveva chiesto. Ma non era ciò che voleva.

Quanta umanità era disposto a perdere per Hannibal?

Aveva una risposta a quella domanda, l’aveva in un remoto angolo della sua anima. Quando sarebbe stato disposto ad ascoltarla?

 

Ritornò sui suoi passi incurante di ciò che lasciava nel casolare, incurante della porta aperta. Se fosse stato necessario avrebbe cercato Hannibal con l’auto per tutta la città. Se fosse stato necessario sarebbe andato a tirare giù Crowley dal suo letto all’Inferno.

Ma non fu necessario.

Hannibal era rientrato, forse nell’esatto momento in cui lui era corso fuori a cercarlo.

Così come entrando nel casolare era stato colpito dalle tracce di sangue e lotta, altrettanto colpì Will la serenità della scena che lo accolse in casa sua.

Hannibal era seduto contro il muro. Le braccia in grembo.

Lo sguardo di Will scattò prima alle sue mani e alla sua bocca, sporche di sangue, poi registrò la seconda sagoma, sdraiata accanto a Hannibal.

“Hannibal,” Will trovò il fiato per parlare, “È un cervo…”

L’animale prendeva grossi respiri rumorosi; era stato fasciato attorno ad una zampa e attorno al collo, ma non stava soffrendo, stava riposando.

“Ho cercato…” singhiozzò Hannibal. Espirò per aggiustare il tono della voce, “Ho cercato di… Pensavo che la necessità della caccia si potesse soddisfare così.”

“Hai cercato di cacciare il cervo?” chiese Will non tanto perché non avesse capito, era piuttosto chiaro, ma perché era più che sorpreso. Era esterrefatto.

“Non potevo, non ha fatto niente,” sussurrò Hannibal indicando l’animale.

Will aveva dato per scontato che il bisogno di Hannibal fosse rivolto solo agli esseri umani, mentre Hannibal aveva provato un’altra strada, ci aveva provato per lui, per loro.

Will accarezzò il cervo che alzò il muso in risposta, troppo stanco per spaventarsi, troppo stanco per scappare. L’animale si riaccucciò a dormire.

Inginocchiato accanto a Hannibal, Will poté constatare l’entità dei danni causati dalla lotta con l’animale.

Il cervo non era stato ferito quanto Hannibal.

Will alzò una mano, seguì il contorno delle labbra dell’uomo con il pollice. “L’hai morsicato?”

Hannibal annuì mentre le labbra gli tremolavano, gli occhi esprimevano un dolore ed un senso di colpa che Will avrebbe voluto spazzare via con una parola, una carezza.

“Non preoccuparti, sta bene, non gli hai fatto niente,” disse come se stesse rivolgendosi ad un bambino. Quello Hannibal sembrava quando il senso di colpa lo schiacciava, come la volta in cui era rientrato di notte, bagnato, sporco e infreddolito.

Il senso di colpa allora era stato quello nei confronti di Will, adesso era nei confronti della vittima innocente.

Ed erano due stati d’animo uguali, per l’uomo.

Will gli appoggiò il palmo della mano sulla guancia.

“L’ho spaventato,” mormorò Hannibal, “L’ho spaventato e non sapeva perché ce l’avessi tanto con lui. I suoi occhi mi accusavano e mi sono sentito un mostro.”

Will strinse le labbra, colpito da un pugno allo stomaco. “Ti faccio sentire così? Ti guardo come ti ha guardato questo cervo?” gli chiese.

“Tu non puoi capire, non è colpa tua,” rispose Hannibal.

“Voglio capire,” disse Will, “Voglio capire,” lo ripeté più forte, “È la cosa che vorrei di più al mondo.”

Tirò Hannibal a sé mentre si avvicinava a lui, gli baciò le labbra. Aveva pensato che non gli sarebbe importato del sangue attorno alla sua bocca, di quello rappreso sui suoi denti, invece sentirne il sapore lo eccitò.

Dare una spiegazione a quella reazione gli era impossibile, ma la bocca di Hannibal, la sua lingua e il sapore del sangue erano un connubio che rimandava alla carne cruda, viva, pulsante più di qualunque altra cosa e Will si ritrovò a leccargli le labbra disperato, il contatto insufficiente a placare tutto il vuoto di quegli ultimi tempi insieme.

“Toccami…” ansimò al suo orecchio, “Mordi me, mangia me,” lo invitò come fatto qualche tempo prima, ma stavolta scherzando meno.

Sapeva che Hannibal non l’avrebbe mai ferito, neanche per sbaglio, ma chiederglielo in quel modo lo faceva sentire più vicino a lui, più vicino al cannibale, e meno in colpa che a desiderare di vederlo uccidere per sopravvivere.

Hannibal lo fissò negli occhi per qualche secondo, serio; ma non da incutere timore, serio da fargli esplodere la testa, il sangue improvvisamente tutto concentrato tra le gambe e il cervello una brodaglia incapace di riflettere che sciabordava da un orecchio all’altro.

Hannibal lo sollevò di peso e depositò su una delle loro poltrone, quelle sotto alla finestra.

Will guardò verso il bosco mentre Hannibal lo strattonava per aprirgli i pantaloni, ma guardò la bocca di Hannibal non appena si chiuse attorno al suo sesso.

E non distolse lo sguardo, anche se guardare l’avrebbe fatto venire nei successivi trenta secondi.

Doveva spostare la massa di capelli biondi per poter vedere, li teneva indietro con una mano, mentre con l’altra si reggeva al bracciolo della poltrona. Ogni tanto li sentiva, i suoi denti, ma più che altro era concentrato a vedersi sparire nella sua bocca, a sentirsi avvolgere da un umido calore ottenebrante e ad avvertire ogni minimo tocco della sua lingua, quando ci scivolava contro.

Avrebbe voluto guardare fino alla fine, ma ad un certo punto chiuse gli occhi e reclinò la testa contro allo schienale. Dietro le palpebre vide lampi su uno sfondo rosso, rosso come il sangue attorno alla bocca di Hannibal. Gemette il nome del compagno finché non divenne quasi un piagnucolio.

Non ebbe il tempo di trovare respiro perché Hannibal lo sollevò di peso un’altra volta, stavolta portandolo in camera da letto.

 

Una notte trascorsa a divorarsi a vicenda diede a Will una chiara visione di quanto seducente fosse la bocca del compagno.

E forse mai prima di allora si era soffermato tanto a pensarci, sebbene Hannibal lo avesse sempre attratto da ogni punto di vista.

Lo affascinava anche il fatto che fosse in grado di essere quel tipo di predatore, quello in grado di strappare la carne da una creatura viva, ma che non fosse in grado di farlo se tale creatura non aveva colpe, era innocente e spaventata.

Quella era la parte di Hannibal che era rimasta intatta e quella che aveva sempre amato. C’era ancora, c’era sempre, scompariva solo in presenza di persone indegne, come lui le definiva.

Sdraiati su un fianco, l’uno di fronte all’altro, la mano di Will sopra a quella di Hannibal a chiudergli le dita in una stretta rassicurante, rimasero a lungo occhi negli occhi, a scambiarsi sorrisi stanchi.

“Voglio capire, Hannibal,” mormorò Will spezzando il silenzio e il respiro di Hannibal. “Aiutami a capire.”


	9. Chapter 9

A partire dal giorno successivo Hannibal fu come rinato.

Non c’era una vittima, non ancora. Eppure la mera idea che una volta trovatala avrebbe potuto parlarne con lui, dire a Will chi era e cosa aveva fatto, sembrava stesse infondendo in Hannibal puro spirito.

Quello era l’aspetto positivo della situazione.

D’altra parte, anche se la decisione di voler comprendere rimaneva, Will temeva comunque il momento in cui Hannibal gli avrebbe mostrato chi intendeva uccidere.

Qualche giorno dopo rientrò dall’ufficio prima del solito e trovò Hannibal ad attenderlo in piedi accanto al tavolo; davanti a lui un rettangolino di carta dalle punte arrotondate con sopra il disegno stilizzato del caduceo medico. E un plico di fogli impilati uno sopra all’altro.

Hannibal indicò il biglietto da visita, “Un collega, parlando in generale,” disse, “Temo non ricordi più che il primo dovere di un medico è di non nuocere.”

Will prese il biglietto e lesse il nome che non gli richiamò nulla alla mente.

Si sarebbe dovuto fidare di Hannibal.

“Ha ucciso?” chiese Will.

“Ogni sua cura sugli ultimi pazienti trattati ha portato al peggioramento delle loro condizioni e ad una maggiore necessità di cure, che lui fornisce. A pagamento.”

Will annuì. Annuì alla tipologia di male all’opera, non alla giustizia fai-da-te che stava per compiersi. Ma non c’era necessità di specificarlo al compagno.

Preferiva pensare che stava accettando tutto quello per salvare Hannibal, piuttosto che per punire qualcuno che aveva commesso un’azione malvagia. Non voleva scendere a patti con Crowley, non voleva far finta di essere un giustiziere e non voleva che lo fosse neanche Hannibal.

“Dimmi cosa devo fare,” disse Will.

“Per il momento vorrei che tu venissi con me,” Hannibal si avviò alla porta.

“Adesso?” Will si allarmò.

“Stiamo solo andando a fare un giro,” lo rassicurò l’uomo sorridendo. Gli tese la mano e Will gliela afferrò, seguendolo.

 

Il giro era un giro di perlustrazione, così l’avrebbe definito Will.

Fu Hannibal a guidare stavolta, per più di un’ora. Si fermò fuori da una clinica. Will pensò subito al dottore scelto come vittima e si accorse che erano molto lontani da casa. Dopotutto Hannibal era sempre un uomo morto ed essere riconosciuto in giro era cosa da evitare.

Tutte le vittime dello Squartatore erano state prelevate da luoghi molto lontani rispetto a dove abitavano, ma poi lasciate dove la loro squadra avrebbe dovuto lavorarci sopra. Hannibal aveva voluto essere scoperto da lui fin dall’inizio, quello era vero.

L’auto si fermò, Hannibal aprì la portiera e Will lo afferrò per un polso, “Hannibal, cosa…?”

“Seguimi.”

Scesero e camminarono fino all’entrata della clinica. Nella sala d’attesa, visibile dalla grande vetrata, c’era una famiglia seduta sui divanetti sistemati fuori dalla porta di uno studio. Padre, madre e due gemelli di non più di tre anni.

I piccoli erano reduci dalla peggiore influenza mai avuta, i visi grigi, gli occhi socchiusi e in generale nella postura nulla che ricordasse l’esuberanza e la gioia di vivere dei bambini. Sui visi dei genitori era riflessa la stessa disperazione.

Will guardò Hannibal. “Volevi che avessi davanti agli occhi la colpevolezza di quell’uomo?”

“Non chiamarlo uomo, non si merita l’appellativo,” ribatté Hannibal. Nella voce un odio che Will mai gli aveva sentito esprimere.

Per quello che vedeva tutti i giorni sul lavoro Will invece usava l’appellativo con tranquillità; l’uomo era solito essere la peggiore delle creature, non per questo ne avevano mai giustiziato qualcuno.

“Come sai che è lui ad aver fatto questo ai bambini?” domandò Will, ma era come se Hannibal fosse appena diventato una creatura come Crowley; lì per volere di forze superiori e grazie a forze superiori agiva.

“Ti mostrerò ciò che ho trovato nel suo archivio,” rispose Hannibal, “È tutto nei fogli che ho portato a casa.”

“Perché non mi hai spiegato mostrandomi quei fogli fin dall’inizio?” chiese Will. Ma forse la risposta non era tanto complicata da immaginare.

“Perché dovevi vedere i bambini,” disse infatti Hannibal, “E dovevi sapere che hanno quest’appuntamento fisso ogni settimana a quest’ora, da mesi. E stanno solo peggiorando.”

Voleva dirgli che un tempo non avrebbe pensato di correggere un comportamento ignobile con la morte, voleva dirgli che un tempo gli avrebbe mostrato le colpe di quest’uomo e insieme sarebbero andati dallo zio Jack a chiedere un mandato d’arresto, e poi avrebbero festeggiato la sera, sotto alla finestra di casa sua, con un bicchiere di rosso.

Ma Hannibal non pensava più a tutto quello, Hannibal era diventato il braccio destro di Crowley e una sorta di giustiziere che riempiva l’Inferno di cattivi mentre liberava la terra dagli stessi.

In un racconto d’avventura sarebbe risultato un eroe.

Ma quello non era un racconto, era la vita, e Hannibal uccideva. Punto e basta.

Ma Will tacque tutto ciò, perché Hannibal aveva necessità di prendere questa vita e gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare.

Anzi, l’avrebbe aiutato.

 

Hannibal lo condusse per mano in un viaggio attraverso la vita del medico, il dottor Sutcliffe.

Will non faticò a credere agli orrori raccontati da Hannibal sull’uomo. Primo perché sapeva che per Hannibal non era questione di uccidere e basta, Hannibal doveva scegliere chi e non doveva avere dubbi in proposito. E poi sapeva leggere anche lui i referti e lì c’erano una quantità di esami falsati per renderli più gravi di quello che erano allo scopo di prescrivere cure più intense.

Will sentì in fondo, molto in fondo in un angolo quasi inaccessibile della sua mente, l’identico disgusto provato per Hobbs, quando aveva deciso di troncare la sua vita. Avrebbe dovuto aggrapparsi a quella parte di se stesso per accettare ciò che stavano per fare.

 

La prima parte della caccia di Hannibal era terminata. La seconda parte, quella decisiva, era quella che lo eccitava di più.

Will ne osservò il comportamento dal momento in cui uscirono di casa, col favore delle tenebre, per raggiungere la villa in cui sapevano esserci il party al quale il dottor Sutcliffe era stato invitato, fino al momento in cui il dottore emerse uscendo dall’ampio giardino, a festa conclusa, diretto alla sua auto.

Hannibal era un incrocio tra un segugio che fiutava l’aria per individuare la preda e un felino pronto a scattare qualunque fosse la direzione da prendere.

La direzione per loro era già chiara. Avevano spostato l’auto dell’uomo in un luogo più appartato. Quando lui la cercò con quell’assurdo congegno ideato per chi parcheggiava in luoghi di sosta ampi come paesi e la trovò in un luogo diverso da dove l’aveva lasciata si limitò a scrollare le spalle, Will lo vide anche da lontano, e a raggiungerla lì dov’era, accanto a lui e Hannibal.

Presero l’uomo senza alcuna difficoltà, lo addormentarono e lo caricarono sulla sua stessa macchina. Guidarono fino alla loro auto, lasciarono quella del dottore a rotolare giù per un dirupo scosceso dove, con un po’ di fortuna, nessuno sarebbe andato a guardare per qualche tempo e si diressero al loro casolare.

 

Il dottor Sutcliffe era sdraiato sul tavolo di legno, uno nuovo dopo l’ultima lotta di Hannibal col cervo, ed era ancora anestetizzato.

Adesso sarebbe avvenuto ciò che Will temeva di più. Hannibal l’avrebbe ucciso così, senza svegliarlo, un colpo solo per togliergli la vita.

Pareva assurdo, ma Hannibal mancava dell’eccitazione per quest’unico momento della caccia, cioè l’eliminazione vera e propria della preda.

“È come se questa per te fosse la parte più noiosa,” constatò Will guardandolo. “Finora sei stato elettrizzato da tutto, ma questo ti è indifferente, come se il divertimento fosse concluso. Non sei un sadico, non vuoi la loro sofferenza.”

Hannibal, col bisturi pronto tra le dita, “Credevi che mi eccitasse vederli soffrire o chiedere pietà? Non mi importa di quello. Voglio solo che smetta di nuocere.”

“Il tuo bisogno primario risiede nel cibo che trai da loro,” disse Will, “Ciò di cui hai bisogno è solo quello.”

Hannibal deglutì, il viso reso più serio dall’ultima affermazione di Will che alle sue orecchie doveva risuonare come l’ennesima accusa di essere un mostro.

Will inalò a fondo, “Non so se riuscirò a guardarti mentre lo fai. Non credo di…”

Hannibal abbassò la mano col bisturi, come se la frase di Will costituisse un fermo per lui.

“Ma devi farlo, tu devi farlo, Hannibal,” specificò Will, “Sono io che devo allontan…”

Non finì la frase.

Una mano si alzò e colpì e il sangue cominciò a sgorgare.

La mano che aveva colpito non era quella di Hannibal, ma il sangue sì.

Il dottore Sutcliffe doveva essersi svegliato da un pezzo, mentre loro parlavano, e aveva fatto in tempo ad armarsi di uno dei ferri trovato accanto al suo corpo per conficcarlo nell’addome di Hannibal.

“Hannibal!” urlò Will mentre il suo compagno indietreggiava e cadeva a terra con una mano attorno al manico del bisturi, unica cosa visibile dell’oggetto, la lama affilata era entrata per tutti i suoi centimetri.

Vide il braccio del dottore scattare in sua direzione anche se non vide armato di cosa. Si spostò in tempo e gli agguantò il polso, gli sbatté con forza la mano contro il tavolo facendogli perdere la presa sul secondo oggetto preso, delle forbici. Colpì l’uomo con un pugno e lo schiacciò con forza per costringerlo a sdraiarsi nuovamente sul tavolo.

Quando il dottore, intontito dalla botta, rimase fermo quel secondo di troppo, Will afferrò le forbici da terra e con un colpo preciso e letale le fece passare attraverso lo sterno dell’uomo e attraverso il suo cuore.

Sul viso di Sutcliffe rimase una curiosa espressione di sorpresa che Will non avrebbe mai dimenticato.

Aggirò il tavolo e corse da Hannibal.

“Non è niente,” ansimò l’uomo. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia, “Non è niente, Will.”

“Tu stai cercando di rassicurare me?” chiese Will con voce rotta. Si ricordò di quanto Hannibal gli aveva raccontato, appena ritornato in vita, che l’ultima cosa che ricordava del volo dalla scogliera era il terrore di Will, che la cosa che più l’aveva addolorato era stata non poterlo rassicurare.

Will lo baciò sulle labbra. L’entità della ferita gli era ancora oscura, ma se agiva in fretta c’erano buone possibilità che l’emorragia si bloccasse. Se Hannibal diceva che non era niente gli credeva, ma il sangue doveva smettere di uscire e la cosa non era di semplice attuazione visto che ancora dovevano estrarre la lama.

“Perdonami,” mormorò Will, “Perdonami… È colpa mia. Se non avessi esitato…”

Con un gemito strozzato Hannibal cercò di avvicinarsi a lui, “Will guardami,” gli ordinò. Quando ebbe la sua attenzione completò la frase, “È stato solo un incidente.”

Will sbatté gli occhi e parte della nebbia si dissolse. Si riscosse per cercare qualcosa con cui tamponare la ferita. Trovò un telo, non esattamente sterile, lo guardò con fastidio ma lo preparò di fronte ad Hannibal, pronto a tamponare.

“Tiralo fuori,” gli disse roco Hannibal.

Will sgranò gli occhi. Sentire sotto alle sue dita la lama che fuoriusciva dalla carne del compagno sarebbe stato atroce. Con la possibilità che nel toglierla sbagliasse di un millimetro e provocasse danni irreparabili, poi…

“Hannibal…”

“Will!”

Raramente l’aveva udito così esasperato. Perché non riusciva ad essere per lui il compagno che un tempo era stato?

Non ci sarebbe stata più sintonia in queste condizioni, erano così diversi.

Afferrò il manico del bisturi e vide gli occhi di Hannibal pregarlo di essere rapido, di avere una mano ferma e di aiutarlo a risolvere la situazione.

Will tirò verso di sé avvertendo ogni millimetro della lama, che già aveva scavato entrando, tagliare nuovamente uscendo. Non ci fu rumore, ma a Will sembrò di udire quello di una frustata, fu orribile come se avesse introdotto la lama invece di estrarla.

Buttò l’oggetto insanguinato e subito premette il panno sulla ferita. Il suono ovattato emesso da Hannibal non gli piacque, ma quello era fatto e abbracciò l’uomo per un minimo di sollievo.

“Dobbiamo cercare di chiudere la ferita, Hannibal,” Will cercò di invitarlo a mettersi in piedi, ma il sangue continuava ad uscire e forzarlo a muoversi avrebbe solo peggiorato la situazione.

“Maledizione!” esclamò guardandosi la mano che cominciava a sporcarsi del suo sangue.

Non poteva sollevarlo da solo per portarlo in ospedale e anche se ce l’avesse fatta non avrebbe potuto rischiare di farlo riconoscere. Non c’era materiale per dargli dei punti e non sapeva nemmeno se sarebbe servito a qualcosa, la ferita era così profonda…

“Non può morire un’altra volta,” mormorò Will, “Non può… Crowley…”

Il loro amico in nero comparve all’istante, sorprendendo Will che non immaginava quel risultato solo invocandone il nome, non funzionava così.

“Come diavolo…?”

“Non sono il diavolo, fattene una ragione,” ripeté per l’ennesima volta Crowley, “Io e il sangue abbiamo un curioso rapporto. Lo stesso vale per te, vedo.”

Will aprì i palmi rossi del sangue di Hannibal, alzò il viso sul Re dell’Inferno e lo pregò, “Non lasciarlo morire.”

“Tu lo stai lasciando morire, per quanto mi riguarda, comunque levati,” con un gesto brusco gli scostò le mani dall’addome di Hannibal e adocchiò la ferita. La scrutò da ogni angolazione, come stesse seguendo i movimenti di un insetto interessante, poi raddrizzò il busto e mise le mani in tasca.

“Quella non è una ferita mortale,” sentenziò e girò su se stesso.

“Non te ne andare!” esclamò Will. Sgusciò da sotto la testa di Hannibal e lo adagiò a terra, incosciente.

“Non me ne stavo…” Crowley si voltò per guardarlo e si bloccò a metà frase. Assottigliò le palpebre in un atteggiamento sospettoso. “Non me ne stavo andando, stavo osservando il nuovo luogo in cui operate. Meno scenico della scogliera,” considerò, “Mi sembri provato,” aggiunse con un mezzo sorriso.

“L’emorragia si bloccherà?” chiese Will indicando Hannibal.

Crowley sbottò in uno scoppio di risa, “Hai una vaga idea del concetto dietro al tuo amico lì, vero? La sua presenza su questa terra non è proprio prevista, o umanamente possibile.”

“Mi stai dicendo che guarirà da solo,” proseguì Will.

“Ti sto dicendo che non è umano.”

“Ma sopravvivrà!” urlò Will.

Crowley lasciò che la mezza eco che aveva rimbombato al grido di Will scemasse, sollevò il mento e inclinò il capo. Dietro a quegli occhi Will vide diletto, per un gioco di cui lui conosceva le regole molto meglio di chiunque altro. Loro, ma soprattutto Will, dovevano solo starci, era così fin dal giorno in cui Will aveva giurato sul sangue di Dolarhyde.

“Tu alzi un po’ troppo la voce per essere uno che ha appena messo in pericolo la vita dell’uomo che ama,” dichiarò sicuro, “Sei solo fortunato che le tue azioni non possono fare grossi danni,” si strinse nelle spalle, “Sì, sopravvivrà. Non avrebbe neanche perso sangue se si stesse nutrendo come si deve,” lanciò un’occhiata di rimprovero a Will, “Devo fare altro qui?” aggiunse infine annoiato.

“Anche se non muore, soffre,” mormorò Will come se non avesse sentito Crowley, come se stesse ragionando con se stesso. “Sta soffrendo o ha sofferto e non lo posso tollerare.”

“Quante cose non tolleri figliolo,” disse Crowley, “E quanto poco sei disposto a mallearti perché siano tollerabili.”

“Non mi posso malleare per diventare un assassino,” disse Will. “Questa situazione è insostenibile.”

“Dovrai dirlo a lui allora,” Crowley puntò il mento verso Hannibal, “Non posso disfare ciò che ho fatto.”

“Pensi che ti chiederei di riprenderti Hannibal?” disse Will, “Tu sei pazzo. È un’altra la proposta che ti faccio. Vuoi sentirla?”

Il Re dell’Inferno sollevò un sopracciglio e Will seppe di averlo incuriosito.

 

 

Quella sera poté mettere a letto Hannibal sentendosi in pace col mondo, davvero in pace.

Il modo in cui si era conclusa quell’avventura gli aveva fatto capire chiaramente cosa fare; molto non sarebbe dipeso da lui, ma andava bene così.

Si sdraiò accanto al suo compagno e lo abbracciò. Hannibal, in uno stato di dormiveglia che lo rendeva poco presente con la mente, ma reattivo agli stimoli, ricambiò con forza stringendosi a lui. Will lo pensò simile ad un cucciolo di tigre con cui ogni tanto era pericoloso giocare. Per gli altri.

 

Hannibal aprì gli occhi la mattina dopo. Li sbatté ripetutamente in totale stupore, mentre guardava la camera attorno a loro.

“Cos’è successo?” chiese.

Will, per niente stanco a dispetto della notte in bianco, scoprì entrambi e andò a controllare la ferita sul suo addome. Ci passò su le dita, ma le passò sul fantasma di qualcosa che non c’era più. Sorrise.

“Ora ricordo,” mormorò la voce roca appena sveglia di Hannibal. Sollevò la testa per guardarsi anche lui, “È guarita in fretta,” ripiombò con la testa sul cuscino.

“A quanto pare non rischi di perdere troppo sangue,” lo informò Will, “Non con una ferita del genere almeno.”

“Te l’avevo detto che non era grave, non c’era nulla di cui preoccuparsi,” Hannibal lo afferrò dietro alla nuca e lo attirò per un bacio. Will fu lento e minuzioso nel ricambiare.

“Quello che è successo ieri è stato grave, non deve più succedere,” gli sussurrò.

Hannibal si leccò le labbra annuendo, “Ok, come vuoi tu. Non lo faremo più. Ti ho già detto che non voglio…”

“No, Hannibal, non hai capito,” Will lo accarezzò sulla nuca, la fronte appoggiata alla sua, “Io ti ho messo in pericolo perché ho esitato, perché ho fatto esitare anche te. Non succederà più.”

Hannibal tirò indietro la testa, corrugò la fronte perplesso.

“Non sono in grado di fare ciò che fai tu così come sono. Non sono in grado neanche di tollerarlo,” gli spiegò Will, “Quindi ho bisogno di aiuto.”

Notando che nulla della perplessità di Hannibal era stato soddisfatto, Will lo prese per mano e lo accompagnò fuori dal letto, tirandolo verso di sé, “Vieni, ti spiego tutto di là, mentre mangi qualcosa e ti rimetti in forze. Mi spiace, ma sono riuscito con fatica a togliergli solo un pezzo di fegato, nient’altro.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Sei impazzito? E dovrei stare lì a vederti morire?” Hannibal passeggiava nervosamente per la cucina. Will aveva saggiamente deciso di spiegargli il piano dopo averlo visto mangiare, altrimenti Hannibal avrebbe lasciato tutto lì.

“Hannibal, è ciò che è successo a me,” ricordò Will seduto al tavolo a giocherellare con una forchetta.

Hannibal gli indirizzò uno sguardo irritato, teneva le mani ai fianchi in atteggiamento da perfetto rimprovero.

“Ma io non ero morto per mia volontà,” specificò lento, “E a riportarmi indietro è stato il tuo forte desiderio. Ora dovrei fidarmi a lasciarti fare quest’assurdità e poi contare sul fatto che Crowley ti riporti indietro?”

“È ciò che vuole, lo farà,” dichiarò Will alzando un palmo all’aria.

“Non mi fido di lui!”

“Pensavo di sì,” disse Will.

“Non quando si tratta della tua vita,” precisò Hannibal, “Non mi fido di nessuno se si tratta della tua vita.”

“Ma fidati di me,” lo pregò Will. “Voglio stare con te. E questo,” si mise una mano sul cuore, “Come sono… Me lo impedisce. Voglio raggiungerti dove stai ora, perché chiaramente in questo sei diverso da prima ed io ti amo troppo per lasciarti lì da solo. Ti prego.”

“Will…” Hannibal si sedette afferrandogli le mani, “Non voglio che tu muoia per me.”

“Lo voglio io e non sarà per molto.”

Hannibal lo fissò in silenzio per un’eternità. Sembrò formulare mille domande non espresse in quel lasso di tempo, sembrò darsi altrettante risposte.

“E se sceglierò la persona sbagliata per lo scambio?” alla fine della lunga riflessione fece la domanda che lo spaventava di più. Will lo lesse nella sua voce.

“Sai qual è l’unica caratteristica che devi cercare, l’unica che ci separa…” Will sollevò una spalla con un mezzo sorriso non proprio sentito.

Al momento l’idea di diventare un cannibale non gli piaceva affatto. Era proprio ciò che sperava sarebbe cambiato DOPO.

Un altro lungo momento di pausa e poi Hannibal stabilì, “D’accordo. D’accordo lo faremo. Ma solo dopo che avremo scelto insieme la persona che prenderà il tuo posto.”

 

 

Will riprese ad andare al lavoro.

Era il luogo più semplice in cui venire messo faccia a faccia con la giusta categoria di creature disumane di cui necessitava perché il piano potesse andare a buon fine.

Non era certo che vedere prima la persona di cui avrebbe assunto certe caratteristiche gli avrebbe fatto piacere, ma Hannibal non aveva accettato diversamente.

Davanti alla porta del dottor Gideon, ripassò a mente le varie domande che avrebbe dovuto fargli per avere un profilo preciso di Hobbs alla chiusura di tutte le indagini, ma al contempo non apparire troppo fuori luogo col suo interesse. Aveva bisogno di basarsi su qualcosa per sapere se era possibile trovare un simile di Hobbs, e in quel raggio d’azione poi.

Sapeva da dove partire per farsi ascoltare dall’uomo, comunque.

“Oh, Will, buongiorno…” disse il dottore non appena aperta la porta.

Rimase in attesa che Will mettesse in chiaro che non era lì per una seduta, come fatto altre decine di volte.

“Dottore,” salutò Will, “Credo di aver atteso fin troppo per venire qui a chiacchierare con lei.”

Gideon sorrise sorpreso e gli fece spazio per farlo passare.

Will non perse tempo, in perfetto accordo con l’immagine del disperato bisogno che voleva dare. “È stata dura all’inizio, ma adesso… Adesso lo è ancora di più,” si sedette su una delle sedie di pelle. “Soprattutto fingere con gli altri che sia tutto a posto.”

Gideon annuì con gli occhi chiusi in profonda comprensione, “Uccidere un uomo lascia sempre profonde cicatrici, Will.”

Will riuscì a mantenere un’espressione impassibile, mentre dentro di lui si scatenava un putiferio di sensazioni. Quest’uomo stava dando per scontato che lui fosse lì per l’omicidio Hobbs e non per aver perso il suo compagno mesi prima. Tra sé e sé accettò di buon grado che l’uomo gli avesse tolto l’ottanta percento delle premesse che si era preparato per giungere all’omicidio Hobbs.

Poteva andare dritto al punto.

“Già,” disse Will, “Immagino di avere sottovalutato l’impatto emotivo che avrebbe avuto su di me.”

“Ovvio, Will,” Gideon si sedette davanti a lui, con un taccuino in mano, “Chi più di te può immedesimarsi nel prossimo? È comprensibile provare senso di colpa ad aver terminato una vita.”

“Sarà sempre così?” chiese Will, “Voglio dire… Non subentrerà mai la consapevolezza che non ho avuto scelta e che… Era una vita molto disturbata?”

“Non sta a noi decidere quanto una vita sia disturbata,” ribatté Gideon, “Questo tu lo sai ed ecco perché non puoi mettere a tacere il senso di colpa. Ma che tu non avessi scelta, quello è senz’altro vero. Dimmi cosa stai provando, Will.”

Will respirò a fondo, accarezzò un bracciolo della sedia, “Sto provando rabbia verso me stesso, perché due donne sono morte ed io non sono riuscito a fare niente per evitarlo,” e quello era vero, “E rabbia per non essere arrivato in un momento diverso, in modo da fermarlo e da non doverlo uccidere,” quella era la menzogna massima, sperò che non trapelasse dalle sue parole, “E rabbia verso ciò che faceva Hobbs a quelle povere ragazze. Come…?” Will deglutì fingendo difficoltà nel porre la sua domanda, “Cosa spinge un uomo a cibarsi di carne umana?”

Gideon alzò il viso dal taccuino, aprì la bocca e scosse la testa, “Prego?” gli domandò confuso.

“Hobbs… Si cibava della carne delle sue vittime…” a Will parve di essere uno stupido a ribadire cosa risaputa.

“Sei stato via a lungo, Will,” disse Gideon, “E credo non ti abbiano aggiornato sui risvolti del caso Hobbs. È stato appurato che non c’è mai stato cannibalismo. Le vittime venivano usate per… Altrettanto orribili scopi, ne usava le parti per fabbricare oggetti e venderli in rete, ma non le ha mai mangiate. Non è una consolazione, ma insomma…”

Gideon proseguì nel dire qualcosa, quello era certo, perché Will gli vedeva muovere le labbra.

Sentirlo non lo sentiva più, perché stava pensando che doveva raggiungere un luogo in fretta, molto in fretta.    

 

 

Sbatté la portiera tanto da far vibrare l’auto.

Dopo l’incontro con Gideon, dolorosamente lungo successivamente alle rivelazioni dell’uomo, Will aveva guidato fino alla scogliera senza mai fermarsi.

“Vieni fuori figlio di puttana!” urlò correndo verso il cortile attorno all’abitazione. “Falla finita con la stronzata sul sangue ormai ti ho scoperto, vieni fuori!”

A differenza di tutte le altre volte, Crowley comparve già seduto all’interno della casa. Da lì salutò Will con la mano e un sorriso da stronzo stampato in faccia. Will spiccò una corsa all’interno e quando fu lì Crowley si alzò e si mise dietro alla poltrona, usandola come scudo.

“Avrei potuto evitare di comparire,” disse sollevando le sopracciglia, “Apprezza il gesto, Will.”

“Ora vediamo se senti il dolore,” Will scattò in avanti e l’uomo spinse la poltrona come per tenerlo a distanza.

“Certo che sento il dolore!” si lamentò.

“Bene!”

“Perché sei tanto arrabbiato?” domandò alzando la voce più di Will.

“Perché mi hai fatto credere finora di essere io la principale causa di ciò che Hannibal è diventato,” ringhiò Will, “Invece la scelta della vittima non ha nulla a che fare col cannibalismo, non è così?”

Crowley si mordicchiò il labbro inferiore, “Diciamo che quella è una caratteristica che accomuna le persone che resuscitano… Per mano… Mia…” socchiuse gli occhi e si mise in posizione di difesa, temendo uno scatto d’ira di Will.

Will scoprì i denti, ma trattenne la voglia di mettergli le mani addosso. Avrebbe soddisfatto un suo basso istinto senza di fatto risolvere nulla, Crowley non dava l’idea di una creatura che si pentiva delle azioni commesse, con o senza percosse.

“Dunque… Ora devi dirmi per filo e per segno quali condizioni sono necessarie perché chi resuscita sia… Identico a Hannibal,” intimò Will.

Crowley raddrizzò il busto, allargò le braccia, “Solo che qualcuno muoia al posto suo.”

“Allora perché tanto accanimento sul fatto che fosse lui a resuscitare?” domandò Will, più calmo col passare dei minuti.

“Non mi hai sentito quando ho detto che le vostre teste mi piacciono?”

“Vuoi noi, insieme,” tornò a specificare Will.

Crowley alzò il mento, sorrise. “Sì… Quindi?”

“Quindi basterà che io mi butti di sotto e che Hannibal uccida una persona a caso tra quelle che lui usa uccidere ed io tornerò esattamente coi suoi stessi appetiti,” riassunse Will.

“Sempre che lui desideri il tuo ritorno tanto quanto tu desideravi il suo.”

A Will piacque quell’aspetto del patto. Quindi era stato il suo amore a riportare indietro Hannibal, in quello Crowley aveva avuto poco da mettere il becco.

“Non è di lui che dubito,” disse Will.

Il Re dell’Inferno si indicò, “Di me? Dubiti di me?” chiese, “Tu mi stai dando proprio ciò che volevo… Ragazzo, nessuno sano di mente sceglierebbe tutto questo di sua volontà. Non a caso le condizioni per questo tipo di patti si verificano una volta su milioni e milioni e…”

“Ti sembro sano di mente?” e per la prima volta a Will non costò definirsi in quel modo. Se ci voleva follia allora sperava di avere tutta quella necessaria.

 

 

L’ultima volta che era stato in piedi sul bordo di quella scogliera aveva urlato per ore il suo insopprimibile dolore.

E da quello Hannibal era rinato.

Diverso ora trovarsi con le spalle rivolte all’oceano, nell’identica posa in cui Hannibal aveva perso la vita, pronto a fare lo stesso tuffo nel vuoto.

Hannibal gli stava di fronte, una mano tesa in avanti pronta a scattare se Will avesse fatto un passo indietro di troppo.

“Hannibal, il punto è che tu mi lasci andare,” gli disse Will.

“Il punto è che di questo non abbiamo parlato abbastanza,” ribatté l’uomo.

L’oceano sotto impazziva contro gli scogli. Will cercò di sgomberare la mente dal pensiero di soffrire, di non esistere più, di sentire troppo o non sentire nulla.

Chissà se avrebbe sentito la morte, chissà se avrebbe sentito il suo ritorno. Chissà se la morte sarebbe arrivata un secondo dopo, un secondo di troppo dopo.

Provò a respirare e intanto spostò il suo peso all’indietro.

“Will,” mormorò Hannibal, “Will ti prego…”

Will deglutì, respirò a fondo e…

Crowley comparve di fronte a lui, accanto ad Hannibal, non l’aveva mai visto materializzarsi all’improvviso a quel modo, anche se aveva sempre sospettato che sapesse farlo.

“Forse è meglio che ti dia una mano,” disse il Re dell’Inferno, e con una spinta gli fece perdere l’equilibrio definitivamente.

Will sentì Hannibal urlare, mentre cadeva giù, giù e perdeva fiato e sensi.

 

 

Riaprì gli occhi come fosse stato un attimo dopo. Ricordava ogni cosa, compreso ciò che gli aveva detto Hannibal quando era ritornato: ho sentito la tua mancanza.

A lui non era successo.

Non aveva sentito nulla.

Non riconobbe subito la stanza in cui era, se non quando vide la gigantografia del Drago Rosso appesa alla parete.

La casa sulla scogliera. Di nuovo.

E quella era la camera da letto di Dolarhyde.

Will era in piedi accanto ad un letto, come fosse riapparso lì all’improvviso. Testò le sue funzioni, il suo corpo, il respiro, la sua mente.

Tutto sembrava essere tornato così com’era.

Gli mancava solo un pezzo: Hannibal. Adesso che si era risvegliato ne avvertiva l’assenza come fosse un buco al centro del suo petto.

“Hannibal!” chiamò d’istinto.

Sentì rumore nella stanza accanto e poi vide comparire il compagno, “Ti aspettavo,” disse commosso. Gli sorrise e gli si avvicinò per prenderlo tra le braccia.

Non appena lo ebbe contro di sé, Will avvertì lo stesso sollievo di un incontro dopo essere stati separati a lungo. Lasciato da solo al risveglio non gli erano sembrati che pochi attimi da che aveva chiuso gli occhi a che li aveva riaperti, ma Hannibal gli stava infondendo tutta un’altra sensazione.

L’uomo era così lieto di abbracciarlo che Will provava attraverso di lui la stessa emozione.

“Quanto sono stato via?” domandò Will.

“Solo pochi giorni, ma sono stati un inferno,” rispose Hannibal.

“A proposito d’inferno,” disse Will allentando l’abbraccio, “Dov’è quel figlio di puttana?”

“Non sono sicuro di aver scelto bene i miei collaboratori,” si lamentò una voce dall’altra stanza.

Hannibal sospirò, “L’ho avuto per i piedi tutto il tempo, tanto per aggiungere dispiacere a dispiacere,” raccontò Hannibal, “Stavo per ammazzarlo dopo che ti ha spinto giù dalla scogliera.”

“Ma non ci sei riuscito?” Will si mosse verso l’altra stanza con l’intento di provare lui stesso nell’impresa.

Hannibal lo trattenne per una mano, “In realtà ha salvato la situazione. A quanto pare non avevamo tenuto conto dell’importantissimo fatto che non funziona se ti togli la vita da solo. Abbiamo rischiato di… Fare un disastro,” Hannibal abbassò la voce. Nel contempo gli lanciò un’occhiata di blando rimprovero per quell’idea portata avanti senza tutte le dovute conoscenze.

“Lo stronzo sapeva cosa avevo in mente,” si difese Will, “Avrebbe potuto dirmi come funzionava.”

“Non credo funzioni se chiedi a qualcuno di ammazzarti,” disse Hannibal, “Il principio è lo stesso. E poi a chi l’avresti chiesto? Così è stato più rapido. Non indolore, ma rapido.”

Will sbuffò, sottolineando il fatto che avrebbe preferito essere intitolato a dargliele di santa ragione.

“Oh,” aggiunse Hannibal mentre, mano nella mano con lui, andavano in salotto, “Ed essere uccisi e riportati in vita dal Re dell’Inferno non è esattamente cosa da poco.”

Will aggrottò le sopracciglia e con quell’espressione salutò Crowley non appena lo vide.

“Buongiorno figliolo,” Crowley fece un cenno col capo.

“Oh per favore…” Will si voltò verso Hannibal che si strinse nelle spalle.

“Allora, sei già operativo?” Crowley schioccò le dita, “Quando cominciate?”

Ciò che sentì Will alle parole dell’uomo fu una scossa elettrica alla base della nuca, pregustò una scelta, il pedinamento, la caccia. Non vedeva l’ora.

Era sempre stato così?

O c’era davvero stato un tempo in cui aveva pensato che fosse sbagliato ergersi a giudici del comportamento umano?

“Non appena troveremo la vittima giusta,” rispose Will, “Hai fretta di riempire i gironi?”

“Gironi un cavolo,” sbottò Crowley, “Lo dico da un’eternità che ci vorrebbero delle suddivisioni. Lì è tutto ammassato, tutti insieme, senza criterio,” scosse la testa come fosse una seccatura gravante sulle sue spalle.

Will camminò per la stanza, si guardò attorno e nel frattempo girò attorno a Crowley. Questi non lo perse d’occhio, tra l’incuriosito e il sospettoso.

“Allora,” esordì Will guardando per aria, “C’è una qualche garanzia di immortalità in questo lavoro?

“Se non vi fate ammazzare…” borbottò Crowley.

“Che diavolo significa?”

“Dovresti smettere di usare certe espressioni in mia presenza,” lo riprese Crowley esattamente come avrebbe fatto un padre.

“Ma tu non sei il diavolo,” ricordò Will.

“Chi ha detto che non sto mirando ad una promozione?” Crowley allargò le braccia. “Comunque siete suscettibili alla morte brusca, diciamo tipo… La decapitazione per esempio. Ma non alla corruzione della carne,” offrì come spiegazione.

“Quindi secondo questo principio puoi morire anche tu,” considerò Will. “Come sei diventato Re dell’Inferno? Hai preso il posto di qualcun altro?”

“Non mi piacciono le tue domande, sei in castigo per due mesi,” Crowley gli puntò un dito contro.

“Penso che se ci saranno cose da scoprire riguardo alla nostra condizione,” disse Hannibal, “Dovremo scoprirle da soli, magari sperimentando.”

“Andate a sperimentare fuori da qui,” li invitò Crowley. “E nel corso della sperimentazione, se vi viene, uccidete anche qualcuno.”


	11. Epilogo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, ma non ci credo! Altri undici capitoli volati via. Un’altra storia conclusa.   
> E facendo i calcoli ne ho altre due finite che ci porteranno più o meno alla fine dell’anno. Perciò sono piuttosto soddisfatta della quantità di scenari che il mio cervello produce. Del risultato finale poi mi direte voi.  
> Siccome si apriranno due universi di quelli paralleli a Hannibal, nei prossimi mesi, prima con Jack e Le Chiffre e poi con Nigel e Adam, penso che qui e lì compariranno brevi storielle con Will e Hannibal per non perdere le buone abitudini.  
> Nel frattempo un paio di grossi progetti Hannigram (grossi nel senso di molto lunghi) si stanno affacciando alle mie porte e se mi sostiene l’entusiasmo e l’inverno non sarà troppo rigido spero di metterli presto in prosa. Perché le linee guida ci sono tutte, il punto adesso è scrivere qualcosa di sensato.  
> Vi aspetto alla prossima, allora; se non sapete che fare guardate Tempo con Jack Ganzer e Casino Royale con Le Chiffre, così per avere un’idea dei personaggi. Ma con il primo capitolo della storia cercherò di delineare un po’ entrambi, visto che come sempre ad un certo punto mi sono sfuggiti di mano e sono diventati quello che pareva a loro.  
> Buon inizio agosto.   
> Len

 

 

 

Hannibal gli offrì tra due dita il boccone di carne cruda e insaporita che aveva definito tartare. Will schiuse le labbra e catturò tutto il pezzo. Masticò anche se non ce n’era bisogno, perché la carne era stata macinata finemente e sembrava burro; assaporò con voluttà come ormai gli accadeva di fare ad ogni pasto consumato insieme.

Specialmente quel tipo di pasto.

“Hai notato che più sono orrendi in vita e più è gustosa la loro carne?” domandò Will ripulendo con la punta della lingua olio e limone che gli avevano bagnato il labbro superiore.

Hannibal, seduto sotto di lui, gli sorrise annuendo.

Aveva accettato la proposta di Will di consumare la loro vittima seduti sul divano, invece che a tavola. Concessione per lui inimmaginabile.

Will contava di terminare la tartare che Hannibal reggeva su un piattino tra loro, il bicchiere di vino che aveva in mano lui, buttare a lato i due contenitori vuoti e darsi a più piacevoli mansioni. Ora che l’ennesimo tributo all’Inferno era stato consegnato, ora che ne avevano fatto sparire parte della carne cibandosene, ora potevano tornare ad essere solo loro due, Hannibal e Will, la coppia che si amava.

Bevve un sorso di vino lasciandosi le labbra umide, si sporse a baciare Hannibal che prima assaggiò il rosso e poi divorò lui. Il piattino con la carne in bilico su un palmo, come fosse un cameriere in servizio, l’altra mano salda sotto al fondo schiena di Will che stringeva e tirava; eppure nulla andò a finire sul divano, neanche una goccia di vino.

L’uomo lasciò le sue labbra rimanendo ad un soffio da lui, lo guardò ad occhi socchiusi, “E tu hai notato che dopo averli mangiati il sesso è meglio?”

Will distese le labbra in un sorriso, scoccò un bacio languido sulle sue, “Quello non è merito della carne.”

“Ragazzi…” la voce non li fece sussultare. Non li fece voltare. Non li fece neanche sforzare di riconoscere la presenza di Crowley con una risposta. Si guardarono e poi rotearono gli occhi al soffitto.

“Non potreste prendervi una stanza?” chiese Crowley.

“Questa è casa nostra,” rispose Hannibal senza guardare l’intruso, mettendo il piatto di tartare sotto al naso di Will.

Will rise e prese un altro boccone tra due dita, lo mise in bocca e si succhiò ogni dito. La mano di Hannibal si chiuse più stretta sul suo fondoschiena.

“Abbiate riguardo per chi entra senza bussare,” si lamentò Crowley sedendosi sulla poltrona accanto al divano.

“Vuoi assaggiare?” Hannibal gli offrì la carne cruda.

Il Re dell’Inferno arricciò il naso, “Ci stavate facendo sesso lì sopra.”

“Che vuoi Crowley?” Will allungò un braccio dietro per posare il bicchiere di vino sul tavolino, Hannibal finì il piatto di tartare.

Mai sprecare la loro carne, mai sprecare il cibo. Quello andava finito sempre. Will amava quanto Hannibal fosse più categorico di lui sotto questo aspetto. Sembrava quasi che il fatto che lui fosse stato resuscitato prima comportasse una sua sorta di _anzianità_ nel settore.

E a Will piaceva averlo come maestro.

“Non essere scortese, ragazzino,” Crowley gli puntò un dito contro.

“Non mi chiamavano ragazzino nemmeno quando ero un ragazzino,” disse Will, però rivolto a Hannibal.

“Ora lo sei,” rispose comunque Crowley, “Hai svariate migliaia di anni meno di me…”

“Oh, allora sei un ragazzino anche tu,” disse Will poggiando la fronte su quella di Hannibal. Gli diede un rapido bacio.

“La finite?” chiese Crowley, “Ed io che ero venuto per congratularmi con voi…” aggiunse teatrale, “E anche con me stesso,” continuò, in realtà senza aver avuto alcuna intenzione di fermarsi, “Insomma… Voi siete nella squadra grazie a me e avete già portato un sostanziale incremento della popolazione. Sono così fiero di voi,” concluse con artefatta commozione.

Will sollevò un sopracciglio in direzione di Hannibal ed entrambi si alzarono per andare vicini a Crowley.

“Ci stai dicendo che il lavoro è stato apprezzato dai piani alti?” domandò Hannibal sapendo di mettere in allarme Crowley.

Era diventato un gioco divertente.

Il tempo in cui Crowley li sovrastava in conoscenza e li intimoriva, se c’era mai stato, era finito il giorno della morte di Will. Ora il trio era piuttosto equilibrato, anche se Crowley rimaneva l’uomo a cui fare riferimento.

“Che ve ne frega?” chiese Crowley, “Tanto non lo fate per quello. Lo fate perché è nella vostra natura e così sarà per sempre, inutile che speriate in premi e promozioni.”

“Ci sono premi e promozioni?” Will si acquattò a lato della poltrona di Crowley, Hannibal si mise alle sue spalle. L’uomo guardò prima uno e poi l’altro con una comica torsione del busto ed espressione inquisitoria.

“Non per voi,” scandì stizzito.

“Ascolta, papà…” cominciò Will e Hannibal rise nascondendo il viso sul bordo dello schienale della poltrona, “È ora di parlare di un aumento. O del corrispettivo di un aumento per quello che facciamo. Che ne dici di qualche facilitazione nella vita su quest’atomo opaco del male?”

Crowley lo guardò con sufficienza, “Facilitazioni?”

“Sì, tipo… Poter vivere dove vogliamo, avere quello che vogliamo…” spiegò Will.

“Eri quasi più simpatico quando eri un insopportabile moralista pieno di buoni principi e ipocrita,” commentò Crowley. “Era davvero più simpatico prima,” disse ancora rivolgendosi a Hannibal, “Chi l’avrebbe mai detto?”

Finse di rifletterci su e poi allargò le braccia, “E sia, porterò le vostre richieste ai piani superiori,” Crowley gesticolò con la mano, “Avanti sentiamo.”

“Dove vuoi vivere, in un castello?” chiese Will a Hannibal.

“Non sarebbe una cattiva idea,” commentò Hannibal.

“Ehi! Non siete il Conte Dracula, d’accordo?”

“Parla per te, se tu sei il Re dell’Inferno noi cosa possiamo essere?” Will alzò gli occhi al soffitto.

“Voi non avete titoli!” sbraitò Crowley.

“Allora sarà meglio che tu ne trovi uno anche per noi,” Hannibal sorrise a Will schiacciandogli l’occhiolino. Far ammattire Crowley era molto più che un divertimento, era una specie di missione, per punirlo costantemente per il modo in cui aveva manipolato le loro morti.

Non importava quanto bene loro due avessero accolto la nuova vita, Crowley li avrebbe sopportati per l’eternità.

In risposta alla pressione Crowley si dileguò come fumo.

“Maledetto, ecco cosa dovremmo chiedere come aumento,” disse Will, “La capacità di sparire in questo modo.”

“Intanto abbiamo ottenuto quello che volevamo,” Hannibal gli si avvicinò e lo prese tra le braccia.

“Già, se lo accogliamo tutte le volte così prima o poi si stuferà di piombare in casa inatteso.”

Crowley riapparve, stavolta facendoli saltare entrambi.

“Quanto ti odio…” ringhiò Will.

“Ingrati, vi ho appena portato un regalo,” disse l’uomo.

In effetti, ora che Will lo guardava bene, Crowley aveva con sé una cartelletta simile a quelle in cui si archiviavano i casi della polizia. La consegnò a Hannibal con un sorriso furbo, “Un piccolo favore ai piani alti. E chissà che non possiate ottenere qualcosa in cambio. Non c’è di che.”

Si dileguò di nuovo.

“È un bel modo di viaggiare, rapido…” commentò Will mentre Hannibal apriva la cartelletta.

Dentro, la foto in primo piano del viso di una bellissima donna, bionda, dai grandi occhi apparentemente tristi, eppure Will ci lesse dentro più che altro freddezza e indifferenza.

“Dottoressa Du Maurier,” lesse Hannibal, “Sembra sia stata appena assolta dall’accusa di omicidio… Oh, di un suo paziente. Il poveretto è morto davanti ai suoi occhi.”

“Devo ammettere che mi stavo chiedendo quando avremmo mangiato di nuovo,” disse Will.

“Vuoi cominciare subito?” chiese Hannibal chiudendo la cartelletta.

Will gliela tolse dalle mani, “Abbiamo appena finito la tartare,” lo abbracciò, “E il nostro amico ha appena ricevuto una nuova anima impura da aggiungere alla sua collezione. Sono sicuro che la dottoressa può aspettare.”

“Chissà perché interessa tanto ai piani alti,” si chiese Hannibal.

“Beh, se hai notato, stiamo collezionando uomini da che abbiamo cominciato,” rispose Will, “Per una volta che il grande capo può avere tra le fila una bionda…”

Hannibal sorrise stringendolo. Lo fissò dritto negli occhi quando gli disse, “Will… Sono felice che tu mi abbia riportato indietro.”

“Già,” Will annuì, “Nessun rimpianto, nessun rimorso per averti richiamato. E i rimpianti che avevo per ciò che facevi, ora ho cancellato anche quelli. Ho giurato di rimanerti accanto e continuerò a giurare sul sangue di ogni nostro tributo per poterlo fare.”

Centinaia di metri sotto di loro l’oceano si infrangeva contro gli scogli. Presto tutta la scogliera sulla quale la casa poggiava sarebbe stata erosa dall’acqua e sarebbe scomparsa nel mare.

E loro sarebbero stati ancora lì, da qualche parte, insieme, uniti per l’eternità, mentre il mondo attorno a loro continuava a cambiare.

 

 

FINE


End file.
